Another World of Fairy Tail
by LolyGothica
Summary: Another version of Fairy Tail! Natsu left his parents with Makarov to join Fairy Tail. There he met Gray and Lyon who he disliked instantly. But things changed when he hit his puberty, especially with Gray and Lyon. Natsu/Gray and Lyon/Gray. Uke!Gray. Newest Xtra: How to Stop Laxus and Natsu's Fight.
1. Chapter 1

**The things you should know before reading this fic:**

First of all, this is AU. Although I keep the magic world and Fairy Tail guild but the things happen within this fic are absolutely out of the plot of Fairy Tail. So it is definitely an AU.

There are some points I want to make clear for all of you. This fic is a yaoi fic. And there will be submissive males which can carry children. And that is a common thing in this universe. If the ideas bother you then please leave. I don't want people flame me even though I have given the warning beforehand.

Also, there is some crap characters arrangement. And maybe OOC-ness will occur here and there. And I'm not a native in English. So, don't expect my English will be perfect.

Yup! That's all for now. I hope you like this fic. The pairing in this fic is Natsu/Gray mainly. They just cute to be together. Heehee. And submissive!Gray.

Thanks to Kirite, who has given me a long and encouraging review of the prequel of this fic (since this fic is the sequel, but you can read it alone). The review gave me encourage and will to write this. I hope you read this fic.

Oh, and the prequel I mentioned before can be found here: .net/s/6360779/1/The_Recessive_Gene. It's about Laxus and Fried at the day when Natsu was born.

**Chapter 1**

Fried narrowing his eyes, neither in anger nor for an act of intimidation. But in desperate attempt to prevent his son going with the boy's great grandfather and become a wizard. He would let the boy become a wizard if only he was older. At least until he reached 10 years old.

"No, I opposite it, Master." He stated again.

"How many times I have to tell you to just call me 'Gramps' just like those two." Makarov said with comically squinting eyes while pointing to the two other occupants in the room.

Natsu was still excited with the idea of becoming a wizard and being a member of the wonderful guild of Fairy Tail. But seeing his 'mother' reaction, his hopes began fading away. He sulked while swaying his legs under the dinner table. Laxus was beside him, slurping quietly at his coffee while reading a newspaper. He pretended to not giving a damn about Natsu, his son, being dragged away by his grandfather. Laxus actually agreed with Natsu and Makarov's decision. But by the look that Fried threw to them, he tried to not getting himself involved. Keyword: 'tried'.

"Father! What do you think? I'm strong enough to become wizard, right?" The pink haired boy yelled even though they just a feet away.

Laxus groaned inwardly but put the newspaper aside nonetheless. "You never get proper training." He started.

"Gramps will teach and train me." Natsu pouted.

"Right, that spirit shouldn't be wasted." Makarov nodded thoughtfully."

"I can teach you magic." Laxus stated.

"Dad's always busy." Natsu replied.

"Then your mom can teach you." Laxus tried again.

"No! I don't want to be taught by a submissive."

"NATSU!" Laxus roared. "Watch what you say." he warned.

"No." Fried joined in. "He just 5 years old, Master." Fried said as he gripped the napkin in his lap. He didn't even acknowledge what Natsu said about submissive.

"It's okay, the younger a mage learn magic, the better they get in the future!" Makarov chirped, oblivious with how Fried was feeling.

"At least, wait until he is 10 years." Fried said, looking straight to Makarov. He understood that Makarov took a liking to Natsu since the boy was always in high spirit and seemed interested in magic.

"But Mom, I'm old enough to learn magic!" Natsu banged his tiny fists on the dinner table.

"No, you are too young." Fried stated firmly.

"No, I'm not. You are mean, Mom!" Natsu yelled heatedly before running off from the room.

The room went silent abruptly. Makarov sighed before excusing himself. And Laxus just waited something to happen. Fried lowered his head. His beautiful long green hair fell from his shoulder to his chest. Fried's eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't want being away from my son. He just five years." Fried said quietly almost in whisper.

The next two days, Fried finally agreed to let Natsu go with Makarov to Fairy Tail guild. Natsu gave Fried a family kiss at his lips when he saw the longing and sad eyes from Fried. The green haired male gave Natsu a kiss in his forehead in return.

But then, just a week after that Makarov came back with a feverish Natsu.

Upon he set his feet on the floor of his home, the boy ran straight to Fried's embrace. Fried stroke his back soothingly as the boy whimpered from the fever. Laxus immediately called a doctor but Makarov told him not to. Makarov had Natsu checked and the doctor couldn't find the reason behind his fever. So Makarov thought the boy might just missed his parents so he brought Natsu back. But Laxus insisted to call a doctor, although the result they got was same.

And since then, Fried shot Makarov a stare which clearly said 'See? That's why I didn't want him leave.'

(Two Weeks Later)

Natsu was wandering around his house, well, a bit too around. Because now he was on the back of a mountain from his home. He tended to get excited when he saw some weird looking animals and chased them happily. He tripped over a vine and fell to a (fortunately) short slope.

Natsu huffed when he stood up and dusted his clothes, which were a red long sleeved shirt and creamy shorts.

"Who are you?"

A deep, animalistic voice called him from behind. The voice itself had scared any animals within a hundred meters from them. Natsu turned slowly. And the creature in front of him had stolen his breath away.

In front of Natsu, was a big dragon. A very rare creature even in this magic world.

"You-you are..."

"Who are you?" The dragon repeated.

Natsu kept staring to the huge creature before shaking his head as if to shake off his shock. He grinned widely, felt ecstatic.

"I'm Natsu!" He yelled.

The boy's reaction was far from the mighty fire dragon expected. He had assumed the boy would run away while crying for his mom. The dragon smirked at the brave display. He liked this boy.

"And I'm a fire dragon."

"You are so cool!" Natsu said as he eyed the creature form. He was amazed. "Can you fly? Can you breathe fire?" Natsu was jumping up and down. "Show me! Show me!"

The dragon smirked again, he really liked this kid.

"Just don't tell your parents." the dragon said.

* * *

"Natsu, where are yo-" Fried called.

"I'm going to see my friend!" Natsu waved his hand to Fried who just returned the wave halfheartedly.

* * *

"So, you got yourself a friend?" Fried asked as he put a jar of cookies in front of Natsu.

"Yes." The boy smiled brightly as he fished his hand through the jar.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Igneel." Natsu said a bit nervously. He couldn't lie to his mother so he prayed that Fried wouldn't ask anymore. He sighed in relief when Fried just nodded and ate some cookies together with him.

* * *

"So, who is this Igneel?" Laxus asked while he taught Natsu reading.

"Uhm, he didn't say much about himself. He just said his father is a farmer." Natsu said nonchalantly.

He might not be able lying to Fried, but to Laxus, Natsu felt just fine for lying.

"Dad! You ate all the cookies!" Natsu shrieked as his eyes roamed over to once full of cookies plate but found no cookies except the crumbs.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked with a smug grin.

"Dad!"

And then, they wrestled.

* * *

Five years later since his meeting with Igneel, Natsu found that the fire dragon was gone. Natsu had wait and wait everyday in their rendezvous but the dragon didn't come back. Natsu was sad, losing his once a good teacher and the only friend.

Natsu gripped his scarf he got from Igneel and narrowed his eyes in determination. No, he didn't want to lose Igneel forever. Natsu definitely would find him, even if it took forever.

* * *

A bright Sunday, and Natsu loved that because his father was home all day in Sunday. He ran from his bedroom after took a shower and changed clothes to his long sleeved red shirt and white shorts. Laxus and Fried were in the dining room, pancakes already in plates.

"Breakfast ready." Fried smiled to him. He was wearing a crimson shirt and black trousers. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

"Father," Natsu called as he walked to Laxus. The blonde man was sitting in the end of the dining table. The two first buttons of his white shirt were off. "I want to show you my magic!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Magic?" Laxus asked, a bit surprised since he just taught Natsu the basic of magic and never trained him. He thought Makarov would do better in training Natsu.

"Yes! My magic is awesome, you have to see it." Natsu said as he waved his fists in the air.

"Breakfast first." Fried came and patted Natsu's head with a spoon, a bit too hard.

"Aww, fine." Natsu pouted as he dug in into his pancake.

"Did you train him?" Laxus asked as Fried sat on the chair in his side.

"Me? I thought you trained him."

"No, I just taught him some basic, but never trained him for real." Laxus muttered as he glanced to his son's direction.

"No, I never trained him, he plays every day." Fried said.

The two parents stared in bewilderment to their carefree son. They shrugged it off before ate their pancakes.

After the breakfast was over, Natsu dragged his parents outside. He was excited to show his parents the magic he had learnt. When they reached the wide garden of their house, Natsu stopped.

Laxus crossed his arms in front of his chest. A curious yet proud expression on his face. His coat hung loosely from his shoulders. Fried stood right beside him and Natsu took steps back while facing his parents.

"Alright, give it a shot." Laxus grinned. "Attack me."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked. They were away but facing each other. "Are you sure, Dad?"

"Yeah, give me your best, Son." Laxus smiled lopsidedly.

Natsu scratched his cheek cutely before shifted his eyes to Fried. "Mom, maybe you should step away from there."

Fried shook his head. "I was a member of Fairy Tail, I'm a wizard too. So it's okay."

"Yosh! Alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

Laxus and Fried watched him closely. Natsu seemed concentrating for some seconds before drew a deep breath and released it as to calm himself.

"Here is coming!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu grabbed his hands together before breathing in deeply. "Fire Dragon's..." A flaming red magic circle appeared in front of his face. "...ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he released his fire breath.

Laxus just had a second to realize what kind of magic Natsu had pulled. He reacted fast to shove Fried away. A yellow electric spark emerged around his hand and succeed to repel the fiery fire in a very nick of time.

Laxus breathed out in relief as the smoke from the clash of his and Natsu's magic cleared out. Natsu grinned widely before running to his father.

"How was that? How was that?" Natsu flailed his arms around.

Laxus looked up to Natsu and grinned back. Proud overwhelmed his senses. "That was-"

*smack*

"Ouch! Mom!" Natsu yelled annoyed before turned around. He sweatdropped at the sight of Fried.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Fried asked with a cold and menacing voice. In Natsu's eyes, there was furious flame backgrounding his mother figure.

"Go-gomenasai." Natsu paled and gulped audibly.

Fried just sighed before turned to Laxus. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you seriously think this kid could damage me?" Laxus said playfully.

"Don't look down on me, Dad." Natsu said.

"Anyway, where did you learn Dragon slayer magic?" Laxus asked as he put his hand on Natsu head.

"Dragon slayer?" Fried asked, he didn't get what was that about.

"I... I learnt from Igneel." Natsu answered, Igneel had told him what kind of magic he had learnt. Natsu felt rather guilty because now his parents would know he had lied to them.

"Is he a dragon slayer?" Laxus asked as he lowered himself in Natsu's eyes level.

"No, dragons layers cannot teach others dragon slayer magic." Natsu explained.

"I'm lost here." Fried muttered lowly.

"So, it is safe if I say this Igneel is indeed a dragon?" Laxus tried.

Natsu nodded, his father's hand still on his head. "He is a fire dragon."

"Where is he now?" Laxus pressed.

"I don't know." Natsu lowered his gaze. "He went away without telling me."

Laxus proceeded the information from his son. He would ask Natsu later for more.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, do you want a spar?" Laxus offered as he took off his coat.

"Laxus?" Fried inquired but took the coat nonetheless.

"Of course! Of course!" Natsu yelled happily before ran and took position.

Fried sighed lightly as he looked to the father and son. They were so eager to spar. He then walked away, not before setting runes up so they wouldn't damage his garden.

A year later, Makarov came to visit them. At that time Natsu and Fried had readied themselves for Natsu leave the house and go for Fairy Tail guild. That day was Natsu's day for his debut as wizard.

**End of Chapter 1**

Yup! Thank you very much for reading. I hope you like it. And give me review of what do you think maybe? So I can know what you think about this fic. The number of reviews can boost author's mood so they can write faster people.. =='

Oh! And title, I don't think it's good enough. Any idea?

(' w ')d


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter of this fic. The reviews really made me happy! Thanks again, especially for HikariRiverIshidaSage, Silviara, scarletfairy56, and another anonymous (literally, no name). I'm so glad you like it. And now, here is the next chapter.

Just to remind you, maybe there are some OOCness in the characters. And this is uke Gray fic. He is a submissive. And other information about submissive will be explained in the future.

And please forgive me for the late update. I'm too busy with collage and lab works.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic." That's the disclaimer.

**CHAPTER 2**

Natsu was annoyed, the guild members didn't believe him that he was the master's great grandchild. Well, he might make a sensational arrival, but that didn't mean he would pull prank by saying that. Makarov was sitting on the counter while Natsu in front of him, sitting cross-legged and crossed arms while pouting.

"It's not something important, let them think like that."

"I know, but it still means them mocking me." Natsu glared childishly at Makao who seemed still spoke about Natsu's saying about himself being Makarov's great grandchild.

"But then, they will see you as yourself, right?" Makarov said.

"Yeah, so they will recognize my skill only!" Natsu brightened.

"Haahaa! That's the spirit!" Makarov said as he tapped the boy's head.

Natsu and Makarov laughed together, that was until an empty mug flew right to Natsu's head. The pink haired boy yelped before spun around and glared heatedly to an ice blue haired boy who he thought had thrown the mug to him. The boy calmly stared back at him.

"What are you looking at, Sissy?" Asked the shirtless boy cockily.

"Teme! Who did you call Sissy?" Natsu countered back as he hopped off from the counter.

"Who do you think it was?" The boy calmly looked away.

"Idiot! Don't look away!" Natsu yelled as he threw another empty mug, which happened to pass its target away and landed on a bluish black hair.

"Ouch!" The boy yelled. He was slightly shorter from Natsu and the first boy. His skin was creamy pale. He wore a white shirt and black shorts. "Who did throw that?" The boy yelled angrily.

Natsu blinked obliviously before saying. "Me." and at this point Natsu could hear that Makarov had sighed quietly.

"You newbie!" The boy shouted before racing forward and landed a solid punch to Natsu's cheek.

Natsu blinked before he realized what just happened there. His eyes narrowed as the events pissed him off.

"Temeee!" He roared before lunged forward and wrestled with the smaller boy.

"Oi oi." Wakaba called the two. "Gray, Natsu, stop it. You are making a mess." He said.

"But he started it!" Gray cried out as his cheek was pinched.

"That was for that ice block head!" Natsu shouted as the smaller boy, Gray, nearly bite him in the arm.

"Ice block? Who did you call ice block, Pinky?" The ice blue haired boy from before growled childishly as he towered over the two figure on the floor. "I'll show you how deadly an ice block can be." He said before launched himself to the wrestling boys.

"No! Lyon, I'll be the one who beat him."

"Stay away, Gray!"

"Bring it on, you two!" Natsu roared.

They were wrestling furiously. But somehow Natsu noticed, that Lyon was taking Gray easier than him. Lyon just avoided or resisted Gray's punches and kicks. He never intended to launch serious attacks to him. But hell, he didn't care, he gave both Lyon and Gray same level attacks.

The master just sighed hopelessly. Those three were the future of Fairy Tail. He hoped in the future Fairy Tail guild wouldn't be damaged -too much.

(Then)

The smallest of the three was busy with bandaging the pink haired newbie. The two boys were glaring at each other. Gray had a scratch at his left cheek and bruise in his right upper arm, oddly nothing more. Lyon had bruised right cheek, a quite unsightly gash in his calf, and some more minor scratches. While Natsu, a swollen eye, blue right cheek and plastered temple, and bleeding arm which was being bandaged right then by Gray. Makarov had punished them with treating each other's injuries.

"Can you do it a bit gentler?" Natsu growled. The blue haired boy glared up before continued what he was doing gentler, not before giving him a hard tug.

"There." Gray said as he finished bandaging Natsu's arm. Natsu nodded his silent thank.

Gray then stood up before walking away, left Natsu and Lyon alone. At that time, Natsu remembered what he had noticed at their wrestling before. He turned to Lyon and sat closer to him by the floor.

"Oi." Natsu called.

"What is it?" Lyon replied with annoyed bored tone.

"Why didn't you attack Gray as much as you attacked me?" Natsu asked.

The question had ticked Lyon. He eyed Natsu warily before answering his question. "Because he is different than us."

"What? How different?"

"Our foster mother said that. I don't know it for exactly."

"But he punches and kicks just like us." Natsu stated.

"I said I don't know it for exactly too! But she said I'll know it eventually." Lyon faced away from Natsu.

He was annoyed too because Ul, his and Gray's practically foster mother, had not told him about Gray's condition thoroughly. She just warned him to not play rough to Gray. And when he asked the matter to Gray, the boy just blushed and stomped away. Lyon at first didn't pay attention to the warning, he played and fought Gray full force. Lyon was encouraged even more because Gray was just as rough and strong as the other boys his age. Lyon hadn't seen any difference from Gray which could be a concern to Ul.

But after her death, Lyon had vowed to himself to take Ul's warning about Gray to his heart. That was why he didn't roughhoused Gray too much, even though he didn't know the reason just yet.

Natsu was confused, just as Lyon. While the person they were talking about just a moment ago was laughing at some joke from Makao.

Natsu was confused even more when he thought that Gray was cute.

Unknown to Natsu, the person who was sitting beside him by the floor was thinking the same.

(2 years later)

Natsu noticed yet another thing, this time about Gray himself. Gray's growth was a tad bit slower than Natsu's and Lyon's. He was about one inch shorter than Natsu and Lyon. Not a big deal for real, but he couldn't help noticing it.

But hell, Gray was still the usual fiery and strong boy who could flatten him down on the ground. But Natsu couldn't bring himself to get his revenge the same way. That the other weird thing for Natsu too, since he could bring himself easily to lock Lyon down when they fought, of course with a series of furious struggles in both parts.

"Oi, earth to Natsu!" Gray yelled on Natsu's face.

"Teme, don't do that!" Natsu growled after he was nearly tripped off from the bench he was sitting on.

"You were spacing out." Gray said flatly with a smug smirk. "By the way, Master wants to see you."

"Heh? Where is he?" He said as he sat up quickly.

Gray pointed to a door at the back of the bar. Natsu quickly walked there, but made sure to measure his height to Gray's when he passed the dark haired boy.

Yes, Gray definitely was shorter than him.

(Another 2 years later)

"Natsu you bastard! We are not going to do S-class mission!" Gray shouted.

"No, we won't. But I WILL!" Natsu shouted back as he slammed the thievery poster on a table. They were currently in the back of Fairy Tail's building.

"Aye!" Happy supported Natsu's statement.

"Don't aye me." Gray growled out to Happy.

"Whatever you are going to say, I will do this S-class mission. I can do it by myself." Natsu grinned with Happy.

"Fine," Gray glared. "I can't persuade you, but Master surely can." He said as he spun around.

Natsu's eyes snapped open before narrowed dangerously to Gray's retreating back. The shorter boy walked away from him and Happy. Natsu wouldn't let Gray tell Master about his plan.

Natsu caught up with Gray and gripped the smaller boy's wrist and jerked him back. Gray huffed, he glared up.

"You are not going to tell Gramps." Natsu hissed.

"I am so going to tell him." Gray said as he tried to yank his hand.

"My plan has nothing to do with you so leave it alone!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You will just kill yourself, Natsu!"

"I won't. I'm strong enough for this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Flame head, you are so full of yourself."

"Shut up!" Natsu roared as he flew his arm which was holding Gray's wrist.

The dark haired boy was taken by surprise by the force from Natsu's. He never recalled that Natsu had become this physically powerful. Gray narrowed his eyes as he steadied his stand and delivered a punch right to Natsu's face. Unfortunately for Gray, Natsu saw this coming and caught his fist with his other hand. Natsu grinned evilly before sent his knee up to Gray's stomach. Gray's eyes widened as he looked what Natsu was going to do. He tried to yank his hands from Natsu's grips but to no fail.

"NO! NATSU, NOT MY STO-" He was cut when Natsu's knee reached his stomach. Gray groaned painfully as he slumped down on the ground.

"G-Gray?" Natsu asked worriedly while releasing his grips on Gray's hands. He kneeled in front of Gray who was holding his stomach desperately. Hot pants were coming out from his mouth.

"Uugh." Gray whined with closed eyes. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

"What happened?" Now Natsu was worried. "Are you alright?"

Gray breathed out and in to calm himself for some minutes while Natsu was in panic. He never thought that Gray would suffer so much from that simple move. He wouldn't do that if only he knew Gray couldn't handle it. But how come? Gray had endured many worse damage on himself, and he did that well.

"Natsu." Gray breathed out.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, happy was perching on his shoulder.

"Please, don't do that S-class mission." Gray said, he sounded pleading.

"Hey! But-"

"I don't want you to go away and never come back like Lyon!" Gray glared to him under his bangs.

That was the last thing Gray said before he stood up and went away from there. Natsu could see that Gray's hand was on his stomach. Natsu was wondering Gray's condition to the point he utterly forgot about the S-class mission.

While Gray, he immediately laid down on his bed when he came home. He couldn't afford to have any other damage to his stomach.

His womb was still developing anyway. Gray sighed and blushed at the thought.

(Another 2 years later)

Natsu now was 16, he was becoming a good young man. He might not be a cool and popular boy, but he definitely not ugly. He was quite a good looking youth. But being an oblivious boy with only magic, fight, and adventure in his head, he never thought anything about how he looked.

And Gray, he was 15. He just like Natsu, but he was visibly shorter and leaner than Natsu.

Natsu never thought that today, he would experience something he never expected.

Natsu was goofing around like usual in the guild. Makarov was sitting on the counter while laughing his head off because of Natsu's antic. And there, Gray came in to the guild. By the second, Natsu grinned and followed Gray's figure. He intended to make Gray pissed.

But Natsu immediately backed away from Gray as he smelled something odd, something very potent to his already too sensitive nose. But hell, it smelled good, too good.

Gray turned around as he noticed Natsu. "Teme, what is it?" He asked with an annoyed yet husky voice. And what the hell with that blush on his face?

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked confusedly. He was confused even more when he felt a familiar heat coiled in his stomach just because of the smell from Gray. The heat would go fast southward, Natsu just knew it.

The blush on Gray's face darkened. "I'm fine." Gray said as he went straight to Master.

Makarov nodded to Gray and went to the back door. Not long after, he came back with a glass of not too normal looking water. He handed it to Gray who gulped it down quickly. Gray sighed in relief when he put the glass down on the counter.

"Thank you so much, Master."

"You don't need to. As the Master, practically your father, it is my duty to cure your he- I mean, your illness. For the time being." Makarov said.

"Hai." Gray nodded gratefully.

Natsu smelled the air again. The smell from Gray before was nowhere now. He frowned, but he was relieved though since now the heat in his groin was fading away. What was that? What happened to Gray? And why did he react that way?

Natsu looked to Gray who was still talking to Makarov. Well, whatever had happened, it seemed that Gray was back to normal. Time to piss him off!

**End of Chapter 2**

Yup, that is! And so please review. They kind of boost my will to write more. And besides, I tend to not write more when I got less reviews.

=='a forgive me people.

(' w ')v


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for Lona The Unlucky, HikariRiverIshidaSage, CreamsonGray, lalwz, and Crimson'hazel for you review. They have encourage me to write more. I hope you like this chapter too.

I'm glad for myself to get this chapter up a bit earlier than I thought it would. It just because I got one week off from college. But for the next chapter, I don't think I could so please be patient again.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 3**

"See? Gramps didn't let me go to an S-class mission AGAIN! And there was Erza joined in scolding me! What the hell? They underestimate me. They should allow me to do this mission so they can see what I am able to do. They just didn't give me any chance to show them." Natsu roughed, he was failing his arms to emphasize his annoyance.

"Do you finish?" The one who was showed in Lacrima in front of Natsu asked in bored tone, he was still the same since the last time Natsu saw him. Spiky blond hair and muscular body, age didn't seem affect him.

"NO! And there was Gray too, he acted like he cared. I know he just wanted to piss me off!" Natsu roared as he put his foot on the table.

"Are you sure he was acting?" Another person came into the view of the lacrima which Natsu was using. He asked with teasing voice. Natsu was annoyed to hear that, but he was kinda happy to see the person again. His long green hair was beautiful as always. Once again he wondered, how came they look as young as he remembered.

"What else? I just know it!"

"Maybe he really cared." The same person smiled knowingly.

"No, He didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Natsu said with a red face.

The green haired male chuckled at Natsu's reaction. He loved to tease him, especially since he knew there was a submissive close to Natsu. Natsu was aghast when Fried told him that he thought Gray was a submissive according to Natsu's story about the smaller boy.

"Mom!" Natsu yelled.

"Cut it out you two." Laxus finally said as he sighed. Unknown to the other two, his left eyebrow was twitching during Natsu and Fried's banter.

"But your Mom is right."

"DAD! Not you too." Natsu whined. Laxus snickered at him.

"How about the old man?" Laxus asked.

"Eh, Gramps? He is alright. He is busy though."

"Guild business, huh?" Fried joined.

"Yup, and he is looking for his replacement."

At this Laxus frowned. His grandfather had asked him to become the next master of Fairy Tail guild. Yes, he was a member of Fairy Tail. But he was a passive member since the very beginning. He never intended to become a member of wizard guild. But being a powerful wizard he was, Makarov thought it was needed to mark him as Fairy Tail in order that other guild wouldn't try to force him to enter their guild. And being in a powerful guild, no one had messed with him, not with Makarov behind him.

Still, he couldn't become the Master of Fairy Tail. Besides Natsu, Fried, and Makarov, there was no one in Fairy Tail knew him. They wouldn't approve.

Fried felt his husband's discomfort thus he changed the subject. "Natsu, when will you come home again?"

"Hm, I don't know. But I'll back home eventually." The pink haired boy grinned.

Fried smiled and nodded. "Really, I want to see you in flesh! Especially now you are 18."

"Don't worry. I'll back home as soon as possible." Natsu said before standing up from his chair.

"Gotta go. See you." Natsu smiled sincerely while Fried waved his hand and Laxus smiled back slightly. The image of his parents slowly faded away from the lacrima. Natsu sighed, at least he had cured his homesick a bit.

(The next day)

Lucy was standing in front of the poster board with a thoughtful face. Once again, she was desperate for her rent money. At this rate she could be kicked out from the house.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked while flying around her.

"Looking for a job." Lucy answered with a sigh.

"Aye! So we are going to a mission. Natsu!" Happy happily announced as he flew away to the pink haired teen.

"Really? Alright, let's go!"

"Not so fast, Natsu. I don't choose any mission yet." Lucy yelled from the poster board.

"Just pick one."

"I'm not as reckless as you." Lucy whimpered as he looked to the board again.

"Just pick which best fit for us, and your rent." Gray came beside her, inspecting the posters as well.

"Yes." Lucy said as she began checking again.

But then, an armored hand reached out from behind Gray and Lucy. It grabbed a poster which had monsters and princess written in it. Gray and Lucy looked back to the red haired woman.

"E-Erza, that said we need to-"

"Eliminate a group of monsters around a castle and bring back the trapped princess to her parents. Fairy tale typical." Erza said flatly. "Let's do this."

"Um... Do you think that mission fit us?" Lucy asked nervously. Cold sweat dotted her forehead already.

"Of course. The castle is far from inhabitant. We don't need to hold back." Erza explained as he walked to Mirajane.

"Nani?" Lucy could feel her legs wobbled.

"Yosh! Holding back is troublesome." Natsu was ecstatic.

"Agreed." Gray smirked as he followed Natsu and Erza to the counter.

Lucy comically cried in the background. _"As if they ever hold back." _She thought.

(Two days later)

"Natsu teme, next time I won't let you near any princess again!" Gray roughed as he supported Natsu. The motion sickness still in control. They were walking to Natsu's apartment, which was Makarov's as well. But Gray still didn't know.

"Princess? PRINCESS? She is a freaking demon, Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't say you called her demon at her face." Gray asked.

"Of course, I called her right to-"

"IDIOT! No wonder she beat the hell out of you!" Gray shouted right to Natsu's ear.

"Who would expect her such a beast when angered? No woman as scary as her!" Natsu yelled back.

"Erza?"

"Scarier." Natsu answered almost instantly.

Being smaller than Natsu made Gray had difficulty supporting Natsu. It was almost dark and Gray hoped he could just back to his home as soon as possible. While Natsu whined along the way. After about twenty minutes walking, they arrived at Natsu's apartment. Natsu dug into a flower pot to take out his key.

Gray always wondered how Natsu could keep his apartment all neat and clean. Little did he know there was Makarov and sometime Mirajane came visiting Makarov. But Mira never saw him in the house.

Gray put Natsu on the nearest couch. The pink haired teen sighed in relive as the tender surface he was in. While Gray began searching for first aid kit. He found it in the bathroom and brought it to where Natsu was.

"Hold for a moment." Gray said as he began applying alcohol drenched cotton to Natsu's temple. The dried blood had been wiped away with a damp towel before. Natsu hissed at the touch but didn't flinch away. He had learnt the hard way to never struggle when Gray treated his injuries.

Natsu subconsciously stared at Gray's feature. The smaller teen's eyes focused on the wound. Just in this closeness and calmness Natsu could see Gray's submissive traits. His face was softer than any other male, and he was lean built. Natsu knew Gray was a submissive, but he never brought the issue up. Gray had never talked about this. Natsu really want Gray to tell him about himself honestly. But he didn't want to force Gray into it. Eventually, Gray would tell him.

Creamy hands patched the deep wound on Natsu's temple with care. Gray smiled slightly as he finished the task.

"There." Gray said.

"Yeah, thanks." Natsu thanked him with a grin.

Natsu still grinned at Gray but the dark haired boy smiled weakly. Natsu noticed this, he stared deeply to Gray's eyes. Gray looked away as he realized the intense gaze from Natsu.

"Oi, what is it?" Natsu asked as he poked Gray's stomach.

"Not my stomach!" Gray chuckled, his stomach was the most ticklish and sensitive part of him. Natsu keep poking him until Gray sent him off the couch with a kick.

"That hurts dammit." Natsu muttered.

"You asked for it." Gray countered back. He crouched down on the couch and smiled smugly.

But the smile faltered quickly. His eyes were downcast. Natsu frowned seeing him like that again.

"Seriously, Gray. What is it?" Natsu became rather protective to Gray after Lyon's disappearance.

"I want to tell you something." Gray said quietly. He still didn't look at Natsu's eyes. He seemed rather- or very hesitant.

"I'm a submissive."

Gray finally said with a blush. He frowned as he looked Natsu in the eyes. Gray worried, how would Natsu react?

Natsu stared at him with a blank look. He blinked a few times before titling his head.

"That's all?"

Gray chocked with his own breath. The blush reddened visibly.

"Natsu! I'm telling you I'm a submissive!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that correct. Is that all you want to say?"

Gray was speechless. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out from water. Here he was telling his secret and condition to Natsu and the pink haired boy just act like nothing.

"I know." Natsu said with a blank look.

"Huh?" This time Gray was the one who surprised.

"I was born from a submissive."

"What?" Really, Natsu had surprised him.

"And I'm damn proud with that." Natsu said with a stern voice. "Nothing to be ashamed of being a submissive." He continued.

Gray looked at Natsu with a shocked face. He still sat on the couch while Natsu sat crossed arms on the floor in front of him with a serious look. If Gray was like his mother, he knew Gray would break down. But shame, Gray was no ordinary submissive. He took a pillow from the couch and slammed it to Natsu's face. That was soooo unpredictable.

"Who said being a submissive is a shame?" Gray growled.

"Eeh?" Natsu stumbled back.

Gray huffed before stomped away and slammed the exit door as he left.

"What was that?" Natsu muttered distractedly.

(That night)

Natsu felt like to pull his hair out everytime he remembered his last encounter with Gray. That little submissive was out of any expectation. Maybe he needed some advice from his father. It wasn't like he wanted to have Gray as his, but still.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu called before rushing out from his bedroom to where his great grandfather was.

The said old man jumped at the noise. He waited for Natsu while the steps got closer. He looked at the door when Natsu bursted in.

"Oi, Natsu." Makarov chirped casually.

Natsu walked firmly to Makarov's desk. He then sat in a chair in front of him.

"Tell me everything about submissive."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Natsu blushed.

Makarov was silent for a moment before the word shrinking in. He coughed awkwardly. He wanted to ask Natsu why he asked him that. But held back the question as a name popped up in his head, Gray Fullbuster.

"Well, where should I start?" Makarov made a thoughtful face. "You know, a submissive can bear children, right?"

Natsu nodded.

"And the children they bear are strong children."

"What?"

"Yes, their children may be genius, or a very good fighter or mage. Not ordinary in general." Makarov said, he eyed Natsu. "But shame, submissive are rare."

"That's why many males want submissive to bear their children."

"I see." Natsu muttered.

"But they often treated badly, despite being special."

"Heh? Why is that?"

"Mostly men just want their submissive to bear their children. But their relationship without love. They usually abuse their subs. And one thing, submissive can only born from a submissive. And when a submissive gives birth to a submissive child, they cannot get pregnant anymore. Just think what their husbands do to them when they expecting strong children, but having only submissive child instead? And what treatment do the submissive children get from their father who do not love them in the first place?"

Natsu pondered what Makarov had said. He could felt hot blood flowed within his blood vessels. Those men, how could they do that?

"Why they cannot get pregnant after bearing submissive child?" Natsu asked.

"Submissive children are far more complex than ordinary boys. Thus the ability and power of their womb after bearing sub decrease significantly. They may die if they bear another child."

"Besides that, submissive are vulnerable of rape. Since they are weaker than ordinary males. And sometimes, their heat can turn any male mad by lust."

"Oh! I remember when I smell a ve-."

"Especially you, you as a dragon slayer have a very sensitive nose and quite handful carnal lust. Be careful when Gray is in heat."

"But I never affected by that smell." Natsu blushed heavily at 'carnal lust' part.

"I give him special potion to keep his heat under control."

"Oh." Natsu said dumbfounded.

"Well, I have told you everything I know about submissive." Makarov grinned at his great grandson.

"Um, one thing again." Natsu said. "Why doesn't Gray behave like a submissive?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. Annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Well, submissive usually show their submissive side when they enter 18, and submit obediently to their mate."

Natsu blinked a few times. Gray submitted to a male obediently? Why did the image felt disturbing to him?

"Wait a minute, was Gray treated badly by his father too?" Natsu asked, suddenly felt worried.

Makarov shrugged at this. He honestly didn't know Gray's past other than being under Ul's protection along with Lyon.

Natsu shrunk in his chair. He felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gray, maybe he was treated badly too. And rape? Gray was vulnerable from rape! Oh no, he would keep his eyes on Gray more after this.

He just glad that his mother was mated to a man which loved him dearly.

**End of Chapter 3**

Yup! Thanks for reading. Review? They make me write faster.

(' w ')v


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Here is the update and I hope you like it. And maybe it wouldn't as good because I couldn't concentrate on it due to the oh-so-many lab works, reports, lectures, and presentations. And sorry for the shortness =='

THANKS TO**: ****fairytopia****, ****grayXnatsulove****, ****Lona The Unlucky****, ****BlackMail77****, **and for reviewing the previous chapter.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

Natsu was waiting for Happy impatiently at the side of Fairy Tail's building. He was eager for Happy to appear. The winged blue cat surely took his time. This time, he would do it.

"Natsu." Happy called quitely, a paper was in his hand.

"Shh." Natsu hushed him. "No one follow you, right?"

"Aye." Happy whispered and handed him a piece of paper, poster paper precisely, S-Class mission poster paper more precisely.

"Good job, Happy!" Natsu was giddy. A huge grin smeared his face.

"Let's go to Lucy's house." Happy said.

**CHAPTER 4**

Gray was running, running as fast as he could even though his breath began to be ragged. He had to find Natsu and Lucy before they went too far. Master would surely punish them.

It's not about punishment in Gray's head. He was worried, in the deep of his heart he was worried shit. He didn't want, he couldn't afford to lose his friends anymore. After Lyon, the closest person he could called a brother went away and never came back, he didn't want losing anyone.

His face lit up when he looked Natsu and Lucy at a wharf. He ran faster and called their names. Both Natsu and Lucy turned back and wide eyed to see him.

"G-Gray?" Lucy called nervously. She knew they were in a deep trouble.

"Oi, Gray. You want to join us?" Natsu asked happily.

"Idiot!" Gray shouted as he punched Natsu in his cheek.

Natsu stumbled back, he snapped at the shorter boy with furious in his eyes.

"What was that?" Natsu roared.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gray growled menacingly. "And Lucy, I never thought you would agree to Natsu with his silly idea."

"But, I..." Lucy was speechless. She knew she was wrong hence she didn't dare to argue.

"You are not strong enough for this, Natsu. It's not a game."

"Why all of you never trust me? I can do this." Natsu replied harshly.

"No, you can't. Right now, You and Lucy come back to Fairy Tail with me. Your punishment is waiting for you." Gray said as he turned around.

All of sudden, Gray felt a hard thud in the back of his neck and his sight became black in instant. Strong tanned arms hold him gently to a broad chest.

Lucy had put her palm on her mouth to prevent any surprised scream when Natsu striked Gray's neck. The pink haired male then pick him up bridal style before walking to her. A boat behind her was waiting them.

"Let's go." Natsu said with calm voice, which made Lucy's hair at the nape of her neck stood straight.

"Alright." Lucy said as she followed him into the boat. Happy was on her shoulder.

"Natsu is deadly serious with this mission." Happy whispered to Lucy.

"Yeah, I can see it." Lucy replied.

"He is scary." Happy stated.

"Aa." Lucy agreed.

Lucy was sitting quitely on the boat. And Natsu was suffering from the movement of the boat. She sighed from Natsu's priceless face before turning her attention to the still unconscious boy. Lucy wondered, why did Natsu striked Gray? Wouldn't it be better if Natsu just let him go alone back to Fairy Tail while him, Lucy, and Happy hurry to the island?

Lucy stared softly to Gray and Natsu figures. Somehow, Lucy could tell those boys had some kind of bond. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. But she know, there was a bond between them.

A groan from the black haired boy broke Lucy from her thought. She crawled immediately to Gray and helped him to sit up.

"Lucy, where is it?" Gray asked. His eyes still blinking few times to adjust the light.

"We are on a boat."

Gray looked up at her, confusion clear in his face. "Boat?"

Gray's eyes widened as realization came upon him. He turned to Natsu sharply and gritted his teeth. That pink haired boy had turned him out cold.

"Umh, Gray." Lucy started.

"We speak about this after we reach the island." Gray groused, more to Natsu's direction.

Gray was glaring hole to Natsu's slumped form. The suffering boy was oblivious due to the motion sickness. Lucy was nervous while Happy was eating a fish which appeared out of nowhere happily.

(Some minutes later)

Natsu finally could drag a deep fresh air to his lungs which supply it right to his wrecked brain. The motion sickness slowly wore out after he stood on the solid ground. But a powerful kick on his back ruined it all.

"Teme! What was that for?" Natsu growled out as he stood up.

"That was for knocking me out." Gray calmly, but grimmly said. "And this for doing this mission." Gray said as he delivered a punch to Natsu's face.

"_Is this what Gray meant with speaking?"_ Lucy said in her head.

The punch was stopped by a strong grip from Natsu. He gripped it stronger when he felt Gray wanted to take his hand back. Gray frowned slightly, the grip hurt him a bit, just a bit.

"Natsu, let go." Gray groused. But the grip just went thighter.

Natsu looked up to Gray. His expression was hard and deadly serius. A bad aura came out of him. "Why don't you belive me? You, and all people in Fairy Tail think I can't do this mission."

Gray suddenly felt nervous as Natsu went on. "Don't underestimate me. And who are you judge me that I cannot do this mission?" Natsu said and raised his voice. His tone was calm but full of venom.

Gray's heart bit faster and faster. Something within him told him to stay still in Natsu grip. Something made him did not struggle under Natsu's intense gaze.

And there was another thing in him which he couldn't comprehend what. Something which made him submitted to Natsu thus he couldn't tore his eyes from Natsu's eyes. Gray was petrified. Was it because that dominating voice from Natsu?

"Never tell me to not doing this again, Gray." Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Ha-hai." Gray answered with a soft voice.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at this. Gray had never used that tone, especially to him. And Gray didn't struggle whatsoever, Natsu could feel Gray was trembling instead. That was weird. Natsu stared at Gray skeptically; the smaller boy was stared up at him but with lowered head.

Lucy raised her eyebrows at this too. And Happy was perching on Lucy's shoulder with similar expression. That was just too weird for Gray.

'Let him go.' Lucy mouthed to Natsu.

Natsu nodded dumbfoundedly as he released Gray's hand. The tranced boy just took his hand back slowly. Gray looked confused for some seconds. He just looked down on the ground until he got his mind back. He scowled to Natsu before punched him not too lightly in Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up, and get going!" Gray shouted back as he walked fast.

"Aye!" Happy chirped while flying to Gray's direction.

Unknown to them, Gray who was leading their way was blushing madly. He couldn't understand why did he act like that toward Natsu of all people. Why did his instinct kicked in by Natsu's previous demeanor?

Was that a sign that his submissive traits would appear soon?

NO! Gray convinced himself. While Happy had glomped Gray on his dark locks. But he would be 18 in some months. And as far as he knew, that was the age where submissives show their submissive behaviour. How would his and Natsu's relationship after that? Would their friendship be last or damaged instead?

(Somewhere deep in the island)

"Reitei-sama, there are some members of official guild come to this island." A dark cloacked figure kneeled down in front of a person who was sitting in a throne. The man who was sitting in the throne had a mask on which made his expression and emotion unreadable.

"Should we do something?" The kneeled man asked again.

There was a long silence after the man asked that. The Lord-like person just propped his chin on his hand.

"No need, it doesn't like they can do something in front of me." The man deep voice answered. "How many of them?" asked the masked man.

"There are three of them. Two males and one female with a blue cat."

"Just three?"

"Yes, Reitei-sama. But, one of them has been recognized as the Salamander."

If someone looked close to the masked male, they would see a flinch when the lesser man told him the information. The man seemed stunned for a moment but the mask made it impossible to be seen. The silence was thicker than before.

"I see, you may go." The man said after a moment.

"How about the wizards?"

"No need to worry about them, you just go away."

"Hai, Reitei-sama."

When the man was out of the throne room, Reitei stood up and took his mask off. He looked down on the mask, his silvery locks was spiked up. He gripped the mask in his hand.

"Natsu..." The male whispered.

He then smirked evilly. "Wonder if that little submissive comes along."

**END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

**

Yup, that was for now. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and, if you really like this story maybe you can, umh, review? I have tendency to not updating when I get less review. =='


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, **THANKS FOR:**

**Luna Lumiini, simply anonymous, Kirite, anastasya, Lona The Unlucky, , emotional walls, HikariRiverIshidaSage, Chi-Cat, **and** fairytopia**. For reviewing the previous chapter! THANKs!

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never get any money by this fic."

Umh, I didn't watch or read the Galuna Arc wholly. So I made up my version here. Heehee. And sorry if it feels rushed.

**CHAPTER 5**

After a long bickering between Natsu and Gray, and some useless intervene from Lucy, the dark haired boy finally decided to help them in the mission even though he roughed and called them idiots along the way. And yet Happy still happily glomped on Gray's mop of dark hair.

Long story short, they finally came to the village which requested them the mission. After listened to the village's curse and the current problem, which a bit imposible to resolve since the vilagers thought the moon had to be destroyed to break the curse, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy decided to take a look around the island. They thought maybe they could find something, anything which could help them.

And at some point, Natsu stopped abruptly with a very shocked expression on his face. His posture went rigid and his fists were balled at his sides.

"Natsu, what happen?" Lucy asked. But the pink haired male was unresponsive.

"Oi, Natsu, what happen?" This time Gray spoke. And gratefully it took Natsu's attention as he jolted and faced Gray quickly.

"Ahaha, nothing." Natsu grinned nervously.

"Yes, very convincing." Gray said sarcastically.

"Umh, I just think it will be convenient if we part away." Natsu tried as he silently hoped they would buy it.

Lucy thought it for a moment before saying "Sounds good to me. Wow, Natsu, I never thought you could think something up!" She joked.

"Heehee, now you know." Natsu said as he turned to Gray, eyebrows raised in question.

"Fine." Gray said.

"Good! Now, Happy, come on!" Natsu called as he took off to some random direction.

"Okay Gray, come on." Lucy called. She began taking another path.

"No, we better parted too." Gray said as he took other direction.

"Hm, okay." Lucy said quietly to the retreated back of Gray. She was confused now, Natsu being nervous in all of sudden and now Gray looked gloomy. Well, she better off started searching.

(With Natsu)

"Natsu, you are running too fast!" Happy called. The blue cat was flying faster than he usually did when he following Natsu.

Being behind Natsu, Happy couldn't see Natsu's expression at all. The pink haired boy actually was glaring hard with strong intent to crush something. He pushed his feet to keep running fast at the direction of a certain scent which kind of made his blood boiled. He didn't know why he was mad. His instinct just told him that this person, who he knew very well in his childhood time, was lost not by accident.

"_Lyon."_ Natsu growled in his mind.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy called desperately.

(With Gray)

"Shit, he is too fast." Gray roughed as he try to keep up with Natsu's running figure.

Gray stopped as he was hopeless to catch up with the pink haired male. So he just climbed a quite tall tree and watched the flying dust where Natsu had been run onto. The boy seemed going to a temple. Gray smirked, it was okay if he couldn't catch up with Natsu, besides Natsu would smell him if he too close. At least he knew where Natsu was going.

(Back to Natsu)

"We are late." Natsu said as he and Happy were inside of the temple. There was no one inside, but the scent of Lyon still lingered there.

"Huh? We were running faster than usual." Happy cried. "Though technically I was flying."

"Argh! I don't know what to do!" Natsu yelled to no one as he messed his own hair in frustration. He really didn't know what to do about this situation. He wanted to have a word with Lyon since the silver haired boy was lost unexpectedly, left Gray behind grieving over him. Natsu remembered Gray's expression when Lyon was notified lost.

Those teary dark eyes, still struggled to keep a steady gaze but failing miserably.

Natsu's heart ached at the memory. Gray might be a bastard, but he still a friend.

"Gah! I HATE THIS!" Natsu roared and subconsciously activated his magic.

"Woah, Natsu! Don-" Happy was too late as Natsu already kicked the floor with fire. A super powerful kick in which could break the floor.

"Eh?" Natsu said dumbfoundedly as his stand was falling, along with him. "Hwaa! Happy!" Natsu called as he was falling.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Another voice called his name.

Natsu blinked as he heard the voice.

"GRAY! WHAT ARE Y- DOOON'T!" Natsu shouted franctically as Gray jumped down to him, and now the smaller boy was falling with him.

"Uh oh." Happy was flying fast to the two figures which were falling fast. He was confused as to which one of them he would save.

Natsu was his best of bestfriends. And he lived with Natsu. And the most important, Natsu always gave him fishes!

But Gray treated him softer than Natsu. And Happy kinda felt warm and comfortable when Gray held him.

Natsu has stronger physical body than Gray.

And besides, Natsu was already on the ground, groaning in pain.

So Happy swiftly swooped down and took Gray by the back of his dark blue shirt. Gray sighed in relief and thanked Happy for saving him while the winged cat lowered him slowly.

"Natsu!" Gray and Happy kneeled down besides Natsu who was still groaning. "Oi, are you alright?" Gray asked concerned.

"Argh, Happy! Why didn't you catch me?" Natsu groaned while struggling to sit. Gray helped him by taking his arm.

"You were already on the ground, so I took Gray." Happy bluntly explained.

"Sometimes you just plainly mean." Natsu yelled.

"But you were already on the ground. Besides you are okay." Happy countered back.

"Cut it out you two." Gray growled to both of them which gained their attention. "Anyway, where are we?" Gray said as he looked around.

"It looks like a cave." Happy said. "I can fly you two up so we can get out of here." He offered.

"What do you mean? We can go exploring. I smell adventure!" Natsu said enthusiastically. The smell of Lyon was nowhere so he was back to his normal self.

"Yeah, maybe we can find something here." Gray agreed.

(10 minutes later)

"De-Deliora." Gray breathed out with a paler-than-usual face.

"Huh?" Natsu turned to Gray with a raised eyebrow. "You know it?" Natsu asked as he pointed to a frozen demon.

"Yes." Gray said as he lowered his head. His eyes seemed distant as he was remembering his past. "Deliora is an immortal demon. It attacked my village and was sealed by my mentor, Ur, which cost her life."

There was a thick silence after Gray mentioned his mother foster name. Natsu knew how much Gray's mother foster meant to him. Natsu then thought:

Deliora, the demon which attacked Gray's village and caused Ur's death, and Lyon, Gray's fellow pupil from the same mentor and lived with Gray in that period of time, both were there in the same island. Was that just a coincidence? What did really happen there?

"We wait here." Gray announced suddenly.

"Wait for what?" Natsu asked.

"Something, anything to happen." Gray said as he sat on the ground. Natsu followed suit with Happy who immediately flopped down on Gray's lap.

"_Lucky cat."_ Natsu envied the cat in his mind as Gray began caressing Happy's back. Eh? Where was that come?

(That night)

They were still sat on the ground in front of Deliora frozen body. Both were sitting with their shoulders touching, unconsciously sharing their body heat. Natsu's head leaned back on the cave wall with his arm propped up by his knee in front of him while his other leg just relaxed out. Beside him was Gray who was hugging his knees with a same bored look with Natsu. And Happy was sitting on Natsu's lap while leaned in Gray's body.

Lucy, maybe she was back in the village already. She better did. They didn't know what exactly waiting for them in this island. Gray and Natsu thought.

Gray looked down to Happy who was leaned on his body but sitting on Natsu lap. He smiled, the cat seemed content.

"Gray, look." Natsu suddenly called.

Gray looked up to Deliora frozen body and winced his eyes immediately. There was a pinkish ray which directed upon Deliora frozen body. And Gray's eyes widened instantly as he realized that the eyes began melting where the light touch the ice.

"No! How?" Gray shrieked. He was told by master that Ice shield magic, which had been used by Ur to seal Deliora, altered the user's body to unmelting ice for the sealing. That meant the ice which froze Deliora's body was Ur's body! He couldn't, he wouldn't let the ice melting away. It was same as if someone killed her.

"Let's go up, the light comes from above." Natsu said. Happy on standby to take them up.

It took them awhile to reach the top of the temple. There were some people doing a ritual with a magic circle in the centre. Gray gritted his teeth, those people certainly did the whole red light and melting the ice thing.

"Stop it!" Gray shouted to them. Effectively stopped their ritual by surprise.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Just stop it already." Gray performed his hand seal. "Ice make: knuckles!"

"Oi, Gray!" Natsu yelled to stop Gray but he was too late.

"Ice make: eagles." A deep voice chanted.

The knuckles from Gray's magic were crushed by eagles from the other person's magic.

Gray stood unmoving with wide eyes and slightly gaped mouth. That deep voice, that magic were too shockingly familiar to him.

Natsu turned around sharply as he noticed some figures came to them. A short boy, a dark pink haired boy, a lion-like man, a short weird masked man, and another masked man with silver hair, which he was certain as Lyon. He cursed himself for not noticing Lyon's smell before. It must be because of a strong woman perfume around them. Heh? Oh, must be from that pink haired girl.

"That magic, you..." Gray trailed. Natsu was in front of him, shielding him from any sudden attack from Lyon. He didn't trust Lyon now.

"It's been awhile huh, Gray, Natsu?" The man asked while taking his mask off to reveal the matured face of their childhood friend, Lyon Bastia.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yup! That is and thanks for reading. You know what to do with that 'Review' button down there. Because, Umh, I kinda –you know- when I get less reviews.

(' w ')v


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I'm really sorry. I really am for not updating in such a loooong time. T_T

My finals keep coming, and this Sunday (really, SUNDAY), I'll have a practical examination of Microbiology! Good bye my lovely happy Sunday. T_T

And I have a task, to make a BOOK of new learning strategy in two languages.

And yet, I have to memorize various MUSCLES in human body, including facial muscles and any other limbs. I'd prefer bones than muscles T_T

**So I'm sorry for this late update and sorry for the next update may be late too.**

And tons of thanks for:

**Fairytopia, , simply anonymous, Lona The Unlucky, Chi-Cat, Magic Empress Of Wild, fefe77777, Ai Minamoto, Boxer Thief, H, MisakiFairyTailLover, Harco8059, Stella Nox, Lily5834.**

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 6**

"Lyon." Gray called with a small voice. After being away over these years he absolutely missed Lyon. He walked up to Lyon but was stopped by Natsu's hand on his arm. Gray stopped midtrack and looked up to the pink haired boy.

"Don't come closer to him." Natsu said lowly as he glared to Lyon who had a blank look and directed to Gray. There was some bad vibrant originated from Lyon. Natsu didn't know, yet his instinct screamed to stay away from Lyon.

"Where have you been all this time?" Natsu spoke up to Lyon who diverted his gaze from Gray to him.

"And why didn't you come back?" Gray added. He was eager to know the reason behind Lyon's disappearance. He subconsciously gripped Natsu's hand which gripped his arm.

"I've been here, since the day I didn't come back to the guild." Lyon started before looking to Gray's somehow vulnerable figure. He noted how Gray was somehow showing his submissive behavior by gripping Natsu's hand for support. He took a good look of Natsu and Gray's features. Natsu grew into a quite good looking young man with well built yet lean body, just like himself. And Gray, he grew the way a submissive grew. His face smoother and looked softer than how a male's face should be. And his body, a few inches shorter than him and Natsu, with smaller and leaner frame. There was an air of adorable around Gray. And personally, Lyon thought Gray was cute. But he was not in any mood for thinking about that matter.

"After I took Deliora's frozen body here, of course." Lyon continued.

At the mention of Deliora, Gray snapped out from his shock. Yes, Deliora. Why did he bring Deliora there? And, the melting! What did that mean?

"Lyon, do you know about the melting ice of Deliora?" he asked.

"Moon Drip." Lyon stated which gained him two confused looks. Lyon peered from his closed eyes, a posture he used to put up a calm and collected image. "It is a magic which could undo any magic. Including Ice shield by melting the ice."

"What?" Natsu all but shouted while Gray had become paler.

"So that I can take Deliora on. If I can defeat it, that means I've surpassed Ur!" Lyon exclaimed with a determined look. He had vowed to himself to surpass Ur, but it was crushed down when she died for sealing Deliora. That was his only chance.

"Are you aware that is the same thing with killing Ur?" Gray yelled this time. He couldn't afford seeing his older fellow pupil obsessed with surpassing their mentor to take this long measure. Lyon had losing his mind! Gray had never seen this coming.

Lyon turned to Gray and glared at him menacingly. "Don't speak like that to me! It was you who killed Ur! You were the one thinking that you can defeat Deliora which in turn the reason behind Ur's death." he accused Gray with anger in his voice. His eyes showed anger and hatred. For Lyon, it was all Gray's fault. He was the one to blame.

"Lyon, you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he lunged forward. He knew that was a sour spot for Gray. Lyon had made Gray suffer by disappearing and now he accused Gray for their mentor death. Natsu would knock some sense into Lyon's thick head.

But just with a flick of Lyon's hand, Natsu was covered with ball-like ice around his body, only his head, arms, and legs didn't.

"Eh? What is this!" Natsu yelled franctically and his arms flailed.

"Natsu!" Gray called as he blinked his tears away, which he didn't remember having it in the first place.

"Sherry, back to your job." Lyon said to his companion.

"Destroying the village, right? Reitei-sama?" Sherry said.

Natsu, with his hearing could hear that well. They wanted to destroy the village where so many villager stayed. There would be many victims.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled and the blue cat was by his side instantly. "Go to the village and warn them." He ordered and Happy just nodded before flying away fast. He hoped Lucy was in the village so she could do something about the village.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gray asked with concern clear in his voice. He touched the ice with his palm and was going to shatter the ice when Lyon came to him.

"Your opponent's here, Gray." Lyon said as he charged to Gray.

The fight between the ice users continued. Lyon had developed his technique into making animated ice objects. This happened to surprise Gray since he never saw that magic before. Lyon got the upper hand in the fight in the end. Gray was panting heavily and his sight became blurred as Lyon and his companions went away. Gray stepped forward, unwilling to let Lyon go for the second time from him. But then another voice called his name and stopped him.

"Natsu!" Gray cried out as he clutched his stomach.

"Oi, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he ran as fast as he could since the ice around his body still intact and hugged his body.

"Ye-yeah." Gray said as he looked up to Natsu. "Can't you melt this ice?" Gray asked as he eyed Natsu.

"I have if I could." Natsu roughed to him. And that time Gray's feet gave up.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he tried to support Gray, but alas with the ice around him he couldn't.

Natsu cursed his luck and current condition. The ice was so stubborn, even his dragonslayer's fire couldn't melt it. And here he thought his fire magic was special. Lyon had surely grown into a very good wizard.

Gray was kneeling on the floor, yet he took his hand to the ice weakly and gathered what magic power left within his body. Natsu blinked while Gray closed his eyes in concentration. Natsu was going to ask Gray but in a blink of eye the ice was shattered away.

Natsu grinned widely and was going to thank him but instead he wrapped his arms around Gray as the smaller boy collapsed.

"Gray, are you alright?" Natsu asked, slightly panicked.

Gray just whimpered and clutched Natsu's vest. He felt so weak and exhausted, his body ached all over. Natsu cursed loudly before scoped Gray bridal style and took him away from the place. He didn't know where to go, yet he knew he should take Gray to a safer place.

(In The Village)

Lucy was pacing back and forth in front of the village gate. Worry was written clearly on her face. She bit her lower lips as anxiety kept growing and growing within her.

"_Natsu, Gray, where are you."_ Lucy minded as she stood still facing the ground. She was affraid that something bad might happen to them. She knew what Natsu and Gray was capable of, but still she couldn't bring herself to sit calmly while she didn't know their whereabouts.

"Lucy-san, here we made you a cup of tea. It may calm you a bit." An already-turned-monster of a villager offered her. A cup of tea was on the tray she was holding.

Lucy nodded her grateful to her. She wanted to refuse the tea but it seemed all the villagers was affected with her anxiety.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

"What?" Lucy spun around in surprised just as she was going to take the cup. Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar blue cat with wings.

"Lucy." Happy whimpered as he landed softly on Lucy's breasts. She didn't give it a damn since Happy just a cat. The cat cried in happiness while mewling incoherently.

"Happy, what's wrong?"

Happy blinked his tears before looked up to Lucy. "Ah, yes! A group of wizards is coming and they intend to destroy this village!" Happy announced.

"WHAT!" The villagers chorused.

"Aye!"

"Don't 'aye' us!" The villagers yelled.

Lucy sighed. "We have to evacuate them as fast as we could, Happy." Lucy stated.

"Aye!"

So there, Lucy commanded their evacuation and tried to be as calm as she could. She wouldn't able calming the villagers when she was in panic too. The villagers gathered their things quickly and ran away from the village. But then...

"We-we're too late." A horrified yell from a villager drew their attention. A male monster was pointing to the sky.

"No." Lucy breathed out.

In the dark sky, there was a giant rat which was holding a huge bucket. Lucy saw vaguely three people above the rat. And really, that rat looked frighteningly horrible. They were flying to the village.

"Everyone, keep going! I'll try my best to stop them! Just keep going!" Lucy shouted while ran to the direction of the wizards. She would do anything in her might to stop them and their intention.

Happy flew fast beside her. A determined look on his eyes. He would assist Lucy to the top!

The group came closer to them. Lucy stopped and took out Taurus key.

Happy stopped too and ready to give the wizards a good head butt.

"Ready, Happy?" Lucy smiled.

"Aye!"

They stared at the rat which was still flying in the sky. They might not see Lucy and Happy. Fortune still in Lucy and Happy's side.

Lucy gripped her key thightly.

Happy grew his wings wider.

The rat kept flying and flying until... Some flashes of lights cut through them and they fell with a loud 'Gyaaaaa.'

Lucy and Happy just stood there. They blinked several times and a dumbfound expression on their faces. That was unpredictable. But, there was something Lucy saw through the flashes of the light which sent shiver to her spine. A flash of color, which somehow she felt happy and yet scared to see right then. She was going to confirm what she saw.

"Umh, Happy, did you see something wrong before they fell?" Lucy asked.

"A-aye! Lights cut them."

"Yeah." Lucy gulped. "Are you sure, those were just lights?"

"I-I think, the lights were reflections of the moon light." Happy continued nervously.

"Yes! Reflection." Lucy smiled nervously. "But, what reflect the moon light?"

"Maybe, some kind of swords?" Happy stated. Cold sweat already on his forehead.

"And... Maybe armors?" Lucy added hesitantly.

"Besides, somehow I saw a flash of scarlet there." Happy ended.

Silence fell upon them, a frightening and cold silence.

"That is!" Lucy screamed as they raced back to the village. Desperate for protection from a certain 'scarlet' color.

Such irony that they feared 'scarlet' color much more than a group of wizards which had tried to destroy the village.

**End of Chapter 6**

Yup! That is for now. **Thanks for reading**. Review? That a boost for me! XD

But with all this finals, I can't promise you fast update. Give me, maybe two weeks?

=='a haahaa..


	7. Chapter 7

Umh, okay sorry, I didn't make it in two weeks. Sorry people =='. I couldn't get my self in the mood to write. So, here I made a one long chapter. Hopefully you guys like it.

Thanks for: **HikariRiverIshidaSage****, ****fairytopia****, ****Chi-Cat****, ****An Uchiha Black****, ****Lona The Unlucky****, ****DivineCluster****, ****AlvissXGinta**, and one anonymous.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER ****7**

Lucy and Happy were trembling slightly in their bonds. The thick rope was hugging their abdomens and their hands pushed backward. Not a very comfortable pose for both of them. But neither was suicidal enough to complain it out loud. Not with a fuming and furious red head. At least they could still take easy breath since Erza's attention was focusing solely on the three wizards and a huge rat.

"Who is this Reitei?" Erza demanded, a sword pointed straight to a lion-like wizard.

"H-he is our leader." The wizard stuttered. His beaten form was shaking hard due to the intense gaze from Erza. Not only she should take two other fools named Natsu and Gray, but she apparently had to take this Reitei guy down.

"He is so handsome. Ai~" The pink haired wizard said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Describe him." Erza turned his sword toward the last wizard, a blue haired male. She didn't want to extract Reitei's information from the girl since the girl was surely couldn't give her objective information.

"H-he has spiked light gray hair, actually it's kind of blue. Oh, I think it's ice blue hair."

Just hearing the hair color of Reitei, Erza had a bad feeling. "His age?"

"J-just around her." The male nodded to Lucy.

Erza's eyes narrowed "His magic?"

"Of course it's ice-magic." The pink haired girl chirped.

"Don't say he chants 'Ice make' everytime he uses magic?" Erza's grip on her sword hilt tightened.

"Y-yes." The male wizard said rather hesitantly.

There was a cold and menacing silence as Erza lowered her sword and faced the forest ground. She just stood there for some seconds before abruptly screaming...

"LYON BASTIA!"

Lucy and Happy almost peeing themselves.

(Another place)

"Reitei-sama, what's wrong?" A cloaked figure asked Lyon after he shivered in all of sudden.

Lyon forced himself to gulp down a lump in his throat. "No, it's nothing." He said calmly. Though inwardly he was shivering by a quite familiar dread.

Lyon looked down into his drinking. A flash of an armored little girl with red hair came to his mind. He shivered again. At least one thing remained the same.

(In the forest)

Warm

That was the first thing Gray felt. His senses still not fully awake yet, but the warmth was nice. He could say it was still night time. Due to the previous exhaustion his body demanded more rest. Gray snuggled closer to the source of the warmth. He felt secured, comfortable, and just nice. Like he belonged to the warmth that enveloped his body even tighter.

Natsu blushed slightly when Gray snuggled to his chest. The dark haired submissive let out a contented sigh when Natsu tightened his hold on him and positioned Gray better in his embrace, practically in his lap. Natsu put Gray's head on the crook of his neck. He put his hand at Gray's head as if to prevent cold night air touch him. Natsu grinned wide, it was a fortune his fire element made him always warm and letting off warmth whenever he wanted.

Natsu closed his eyes, tried to get some sleep. He needed it to store his energy back. A smile tugged his lips. It felt so natural for him to have Gray in his arms. Must because they shared body warmth. Yeah, just that.

(Back to the guild)

"Natsu what?" Laxus bellowed through a lacrima. Makarov was standing in front of the lacrima.

"Yeah, he went to an S-class mission. But don't worry. Erza will take him and the others back." Makarov assured the father of the pink haired dragonslayer.

A mischievous grin was plastered on Laxus' face. "That's my son."

"It's super dangerous, Laxus!" Makarov yelled at his grandson's reaction.

Laxus shrugged. "He'll manage. I trust him." He said with proud lingered in his voice. "He is strong, Gramps."

"Not strong enough for S-class missions." Makarov said grimly.

"What is it? Why are you two speaking about Natsu and S-class missions? Natsu went for an S-class mission?" Fried said as he rushed to Laxus' side. The blonde stiffened visibly when he heard his lover's anxious voice. He was all okay with Natsu taking S-class mission, but he was totally sure Fried would not happy to hear that.

"No, it's nothing." Laxus and Makarov said in unison. Which unfortunately made Fried became more suspicious to them.

"Laxus?"

"No, really it's nothing."

"Master?"

"Hey, it's really nothing."

"I'm the one who has given birth for him." Fried stated calmly but his eyes narrowed. Anxiety was clear on his face. "Tell me, please."

Laxus sighed. He turned to the lacrima one last time "Gramps, we talk about it later." and the image of Laxus and Fried faded away from Makarov's lacrima.

Makarov sighed, he hoped Fried could take it well just like Laxus. He hoped even more for Erza to take Natsu and the others back alive. Every single guild member was his child (though for Natsu it was grandchild), and he didn't want anything bad happen to them. He really needed to punish Natsu and made him understand he was not strong enough for S-class missions yet. As a grandfather, he really didn't want to put Natsu in dangerous situation.

(The next day)

Gray's face was bright red. He tried to squirm his way out of Natsu's arms around him but once again the embrace just went tighter. This was so embarrassing. He didn't want to risk waking Natsu up in the process because it would make him embarrassed more. So Gray just squirmed a little but the arms didn't even budge.

The position they were in, Gray on top of Natsu while the dragonslayer had his arms around Gray tightly. Quite promising.

Gray blushed a deeper shade of red when he just noticed Natsu's muscle beneath him felt so firm. He really wanted to tou- Gray shook his head furiously at the thought. How come he thought like that about Natsu.

Gray inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerve. Being this close to Natsu made his heart beat faster. And somehow, as Gray observed Natsu's feature, he thought that Natsu could make a great dominant. And then his blush came back full force.

That's it! Being close to Natsu made him losing his mind.

Gray shoved himself off of Natsu with all his power. He was grateful that he finally managed to get away from Natsu. The pink haired male groaned as he was abruptly woken up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and saw Gray was standing in front of him. He looked annoyed but a slight tinge of pink made him look kind of cute.

"Time to wake up." Gray announced.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu said with a yawn. He then stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you ready now?" Natsu asked with a lopsided grin as he looked to the temple from afar.

"Yes, this time I'll knock some sense into Lyon's thick skull."

"Yosh!" I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

But a growl from Natsu's stomach ruined his image before.

"Ahahaha, but first we eat." Natsu laughed wholeheartedly.

"As expected from a bottomless pit like yours." Gray smirked.

"What? Have a problem with it?" Natsu scowled. Gray kept smirking and went away. Natsu followed him with a series of loud shouts.

They began exploring for something to eat. After eating a good amount of edible fruits and some grilled meat, they were ready to battle.

The night time came, the battle inside the temple did not end yet. Erza could feel Natsu's raging magic power from within the temple. She was back to back with Lucy, fighting some villagers and some wizards. Until Erza saw a purple light from above the temple went through inside of it. That was the Moon Drip.

She wondered who could perform the magic since she had beaten down almost all the wizards. Whoever up there, she had to stop the magic.

"Lucy, almost all of them are ordinary villagers. Just a few are wizards. Can you fight them?" Erza asked. She was ready to take off.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled widely as she took her Cancer key out. "We can count on him." With that Lucy summoned Cancer.

(With Gray and Lyon)

Gray clutched his abdomen tightly as he kneeled beside Lyon's unconscious form. Lyon had struck his abdomen several times, as he knew very well Gray's weak spot being around his stomach. Gray reached out his shaky hand to Lyon's hair and caressed it lightly.

"Why didn't you dodge my last attack?" Gray wondered to no one. "You could easily dodge it."

Gray just sat there, eyed his elder fellow disciple through weary eyes. He really hoped his words would sink in Lyon's head. And hopefully, he would willingly go back to Fairy Tail. Because if he didn't, Gray would definitely bind him and drag him back.

In the next second, a frightening roar could be heard echoing through the temple. Gray snapped his head back to the direction of the roar was with a horrified expression. He knew this voice. He knew it very well.

"Deliora." Gray whispered. His legs went weak. But no, he didn't have time for acting weak. He dashed forward toward the basement of the temple where he knew Deliora was located.

Gray forced his already exhausted body to keep running. He didn't know if he could handle Deliora by himself or not. Yet if he couldn't he could just seal it away again. Just like what Ur had done. Gray's face fell saddened as he remembered how Natsu stopped him from using Iced shell.

And finally here he was, in front of Deliora. The ice surrounding its body almost melted completely. Gray walked forward, went straight to the flooded area and dipped his feet inside. He stood upright calmly.

Gray took his stand for Iced Shell magic. Ice breeze surrounded his body in instant. He closed his eyes, familiar faces flashed in his mind. Ur's face came behind his eyelids and the woman smiled lightly. Gray's heart clenched at the image. Ur used Iced Shell spell to protect him from Deliora, and now was his turn to protect everyone else from Deliora.

"Natsu, everyone, I'm sorry." He said calmly. "Iced Shell!" Gray shouted.

But then, in front of him came a spiky pink head. Gray's eyes widened. Natsu stood straight in front of him and his back turned to Gray. His stand was somehow stiff.

"Natsu."

"I'll fight it." Natsu stated grimly.

"Move, Natsu! Don't get in my way!" Gray yelled, somewhat annoyed.

Natsu just stood there, his back on Gray's side. "I stopped you before 'cause I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you?"

Gray blinked as he remembered the said event. Somehow, Natsu's words touched his heart. The words kind of calmed him and warmed his entire body. "If you're gonna use that magic, then do it." Natsu continued stiffly.

"Natsu..." Gray just trailed and before he knew his magic was cancelled. He just stood there, stared at Natsu's back.

Deliora roared again before it set its hollowed eyes on Natsu. Natsu just glared hard to it before activating his fire fist. Deliora threw a punch right to Natsu. It was like a slow motion for Gray as he just watched the scene unfolded in front of him without move a muscle.

"Dodge it!" Gray yelled as he snapped out of his shocked state.

Natsu's flaming fist came in contact with Deliora's huge fist. Both parts roared loudly as they did their hardest. Natsu's roared once again as he gathered all his power and poured it all in his flaming fist.

A very surprising thing happened before Gray's eyes. Deliora's wrist cracked!

"What?" Gray gasped.

The cracked point spread over Deliora's entire body. Little by little Deliora's huge body crumbled down. Natsu, who was as shocked as Gray was, stepped away from the crumbling creature.

"No, i-it wasn't me. I didn't do anything." Natsu said confused as he looked back and forth from Gray to Deliora.

"How?" Gray said softly as he walked slowly to Natsu. A big part of Deliora's face fell to the pooled area.

"It seems Deliora's life force has been reduced to almost none by Ul's ice."

A familiar voice said from behind them. Both Natsu and Gray turned to the person spontaneously. Natsu glared in instant as he saw who the person was.

"Lyon." Gray called.

Lyon walked up to them while held his shoulder. Gray had damaged him pretty good there. He stared straight to the remains of Deliora as he walked to Gray and Natsu. Natsu, who saw Lyon's movement as a threat stepped in front of Gray. He took a battle stance but a delicate pale hand on his shoulder relaxed him so he just stood in front of Gray, yet kept his guard.

"It's okay, Natsu. I won't harm either of you." Lyon stated as he stood in front of them.

Strangely they felt like this closeness was something usual happened everyday. Like Lyon had never left. A pang of longing appeared in their hearts. The longing of their friendship. Lyon couldn't deny how he missed all members of Fairy Tail he knew. Natsu, though still pissed of Lyon, couldn't bring himself to shove the male away from him and Gray. Lyon was one of his friends, a very good friends and sparring partner. While Gray, of course he missed his older fellow disciple. Lyon was like a brother to him.

"Uugh." Gray groaned as he slumped to the pool of water. Fortunately Natsu caught him in time.

"Oi, Gray, what happened?" Lyon asked as he took a hold of Gray's arm.

"It's part of your fault, you know!" Natsu yelled, he was pissed even more.

"It's not the time you flame head, take him out of this water." Lyon stated calmly, which made Natsu beyond pissed.

"Who did you call flame head, Ice block?"

"Quit that, Pinky." Lyon glared as he heard his old nickname from Natsu.

"Ha! Make me you bast-."

A soft and desperate moan from Gray broke their bickering. Gray had moaned so softly, and dare they say, submissively. Natsu and Lyon blushed before hurried themselves to take Gray out of the water.

Once they reached the ground, they laid Gray down carefully before sitting sluggishly besides the smallest male. Lyon observed Gray's feature. He looked so exhausted, and Natsu was right, he caused it.

"You take a good care of him, huh." Lyon said with a small smile.

"He doesn't need it. He can stand on his own very well." Natsu replied.

"I don't need to worry him then." Lyon said before looking to the water again.

Natsu looked over Lyon with a thorough gaze. "What do you mean?"

Lyon shrugged. "I can't go back to Fairy Tail that easy, right? After everything."

"You can and you certainly will."

A dreaded female voice echoes through the stone wall around them. With cold sweat dotted on his forehead, Natsu gaped as he looked over Lyon's shoulder to a certain Titania with dark aura around her.

Lyon flinched and gasped as an armored hand came upon his shoulder from behind.

"You left Fairy Tail without proper parting ceremony, which means you are still a wizard of Fairy Tail. If you want to leave Fairy Tail, see master and tell him. So you come with us back to Fairy Tail." Erza said before gripped his shoulder hard enough to make him flinched, again.

"I expect no objection, Lyon Bastia."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Lyon stuttered, he didn't need to turn around to see Erza's darkened face.

"Good." Erza smiled before releasing her hold on Lyon.

(Then)

"Yeah! We made it! We finished an S-class quest." Natsu high-fived with Lucy.

"Maybe after this we can go to the second floor?" Lucy hoped.

But the look on Erza's face beat them.

"Oh, no! We are going to be punished!" Lucy exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't say you people go on this S-class mission without Master's permission." Lyon joined.

"No, Master didn't even know in the first place." Erza said with a low tone that sent shiver to Lucy's, Natsu's, and Gray's spines.

"You're screwed." Lyon said as he eyed the three.

"You're screwed worse." Happy chirped to Lyon.

"Hap- You damned cat!" Lyon lunged to Happy.

Then everything went smoother with the mission. With Lyon's information about the villagers who had never visited him in the three years of his staying there, and even under the same light he and the other wizards hadn't turned into demons, Erza had concluded something was off. Later she realized that the Mood Drip had a side effect which was the occurrence of lens from gas. The gas lens itself didn't turn human into a demon, rather it affected demon's memory about themselves which made them thought that they were human instead of demons who could transform into human. The lens had been broken by Erza with the aid from Natsu. And thus the villagers' memory back and they knew they were demons in the first place.

They went back to the guild, but when they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. Someone had attacked their guild. Phantom Lord Guild asked for a war. And Fairy Tail gave one to them.

Fairy Tail undeniable came out as the winner. Two of the former members of Phantom Lord joined them. Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Loxar.

Another big event came. Erza met and resolved her problem from the past. It involved Etherion and near death experience for Erza. And a death of Shimon, one of Erza's old friends. It was sad when she had just reunited with him and yet he dead in front of her eyes for protecting her. And Jellal, he was nowhere to be found after the event.

Now, all Fairy Tail's wizards were preparing themselves for the upcoming festival. The entire Magnolia was eager for Fairy Tail festival as well. Various merchandise and souvenir with Fairy Tail theme were sold.

But little they know, something terrible was going to happen during the festival. Especially for Natsu and Makarov.

(Another place)

Laxus opened his eyes abruptly from his sleep. There was no noise, it was silent, but he knew something dangerous was there, or rather, someone.

Laxus pulled Fried closer to himself under the blanket around them. The green haired submissive slept peacefully beside him. His antenna like hair was combed down when he slept, which made him looked delicate even more.

"Don't worry, Laxus-chan. I'm not into submissives."

Laxus jumped out of his bed after hearing the voice. He knew who had that voice very well. And he wouldn't let that person going near him, let alone Fried. Laxus narrowed his eyes dangerously to the darkened figure in front of him. His hand released some electric spark already.

"Laxus?" Fried's sleepy voice came behind him. Fried was still tangled with the blanket they always shared.

"Stay there, Fried." Laxus demanded strictly.

"No no no, it's not good to hide me from your lover, Laxus-chan."

"Shut up!" Laxus shouted.

Fried kept behind Laxus in their bed. He stared to the person in front of Laxus. He didn't know who that was, but dark vibe came off from this man. The man smirked to Fried which made him felt cold in all of sudden.

"Meet your father in law." The man said with mocking opened arms.

**End of Chapter 7**

Yuppy! That is for now, thanks for reading, and review?

(' w ')v


	8. Chapter 8

Heyya everyone! Sorry for the late update again. I should not promise anything. =='

First, THANKS for all the lovely reviews from you all, they kept me in line for writing it. Really, your review do wonder to me. Keep reviewing my story so I know what you think. And somehow it feels like my works are appreciated with your reviews. Thanks again for **fairytopia****, ****Magic Empress Of Wild****, ****HikariRiverIshidaSage****, ****emotional walls****, ****IgniteRide****, ********, ****An Uchiha Black****, ****Chi-Cat****, ****sab****, ****Jam****, **and **Sanao Mikaru****.**

**CHAPTER B**

Gray looked at his reflection on the full body mirror in front of him. Just simple attire, white shirt, pants, and a jacket over his shirt. He smiled before walked out of his home. The festival of Fairy Tail would be held tonight and he was eager to participate. He and Juvia had agreed to make ice castle together.

Juvia Loxar, was a new member of Fairy Tail together with Gajeel Redfox. Juvia was kind of irritating him at first. She was like a stalker and somehow pushy to show her affection for Gray. It took Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and (unexpectedly eager) Erza to eat all the sweets she gave him. But after hearing Gray was a submissive male, her behaviour toward him changed drastically. And now he could tolerate her and somehow she became a very good friend.

Gajeel Redfox, Gray didn't know much about him. He just knew that Erza still kept an eye on him all the time. It was understandable since Gajeel was the one who destroyed their guild, completely different with Juvia. Master had accepted him though.

"Gray!" Lucy called out to him as she waved her hand. Juvia was beside her.

"Oi, Lucy, Juvia." Gray nodded to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we are on our way to the guild."

"Juvia and Lucy will enter The Queen of Fairy Tail Contest." Juvia explained.

"Yeah! I have to win for my rent!" Lucy yelled dramatically as she ran away to Fairy Tail. Completely forgot his companions.

Gray sweatdropped. Lucy could become so worked up when it involved her house rent. Gray sighed as he turned to Juvia. But found that she wasn't in any better state than Lucy.

"Juvia will not lose either." Juvia said with a dark and scary aura around her. Gray sweatdropped even more.

They parted after some chit chat. Juvia had said she had to prepare herself for the upcoming contest. Gray smiled, he was happy that everything back to normal. Now he could enjoy his normal life again, normal in Fairy Tail term though.

Fairy Tail festival was quite popular, very popular even. People intentionally went out just for seeing the festival. Some people sold items with Fairy Tail symbol in it. Some other just walking around the town, looking this and that or buy something that took their interest. Even people from other towns took their time to come to Magnolia just to see and celebrate Fairy Tail festival. Gray was proud for being one of Fairy Tail wizards. A smile tugged his lips.

His attention quickly focused on a person who was walking toward him. Gray blinked, this male was beautiful. Long green hair and noble-ish clothing completed his appearance. Gray stared at him in awe. Just by the look of the male's soft feature Gray knew he was a submissive, just like him. But then, Gray frowned. Something in the male's eyes brought bad feeling to him. His eyes seemed dull, like he wasn't seeing.

They passed each other. Gray gave the male a side glance while the man didn't even look at his direction. Gray stopped as he stared to the male both in awe and astonishment.

"I never understand why you ALWAYS have both Salamander's and Ice block's scents lingering on you?"

Gray jumped as he heard the deep voice of Gajeel behind him. The male always able to sneak behind him and it annoyed him to no end. Gray turned around and gritted his teeth.

"Gajeel! Stop doing that!" Gray yelled.

"What are you doin' just standing here, Sub?"

"Stop calling me 'Sub'." Gray growled. "And what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were Salamander and Ice Block. So I wanted to check them."

"Check them? Do you mean to pick a fight with them?"

"Whatever, Sub." Gajeel said as he turned and walked away. Gray huffed before followed him to Fairy Tail Guild.

Gray didn't like Gajeel too much. First, the dragonslayer always called him 'Sub'. Second, Gajeel's nature was so domineering and it was unnerving him. And third, Gajeel occasionally used him to trigger fights with Natsu and/or Lyon. Gray still clueless though of why Natsu and Lyon so worked up even when Gajeel touched his arm.

Finally they came to Fairy Tail guild. They entered the building and instantly parted away. Gray spotted Natsu and Lyon who were bickering and Happy was eating a fish between them. Gray took a seat beside Natsu and immediately Natsu stopped talking. He turned to Gray with narrowed eyes and sniffed him.

"Why do you have Gajeel's scent on you?" Natsu asked with a rather low and cold voice.

"Why do you dragonslayers like sniffing people?" Gray groaned. "We walked here together. I met him on my way." Gray continued after he looked Natsu's face which became somewhat scaring him. Gray felt cold just by meeting Natsu's piercing gaze. He was...different.

Natsu turned and glared toward Gajeel's direction. He didn't know what got into him but he felt some kind of rage within his very soul after smelled Gajeel's scent on Gray. It was a completely different case if it was Lyon's since Natsu knew Lyon would never hurt Gray. But Gajeel, he still doubt that. Natsu would certainly burn someone alive if Gajeel ever hurt Gray. Natsu sometimes confused himself, why did he always react so aggressively protective toward Gray? One thing he knew, his instinct made him. But why?

From afar, Makarov smiled slightly at the sight in front of him. Natsu was subconsciously acting like a dragon who wanted to protect his territory. He just hoped Natsu would not claim Gray subconsciously. It would be bad. Fried would stab his own son. Well, not really. Just beat the crap out of Natsu.

Talking about Fried, Makarov had tried contacting Laxus and Fried that morning but no one answered him. Makarov looked down to his alcohol. It never happened before. And he had a bad feeling since one week before. He would check them after this festival.

"Hey! It's the time." Makarov heard Makao said that. He turned and found that every member was gathering in front of the stage. Must be the contest, he thought.

Makarov was right, the contest had begun. Cana was the first one to show her magic and beauty. The next was Juvia, with bikini and her water magic she looked great. Levi participate too and she showed her magic with various magical words floating around her. Mirajene, the number one model of Fairy Tail brought herself down by mimicking Happy and Gajeel's faces while her body remained the same. The images were... pretty disturbing. Erza came out and showed her new requip, a gothic lolita suit and it looked cute on her.

"Ugh, I won't lose to them." Lucy gripped her hands together as Sand called her name.

Lucy was nervous, it was about her rent. If she couldn't pay her rent she could be kicked out anytime. She would do her best, besides she was cute already. That was what she thought.

"Umh, Okay." Lucy began as she finally stood in the center of the stage. "I'll show you-"

"Well well, the queen of Fairy Tail is certainly me." A green clad woman came out from behind the screen. She wore glasses and her outfit had something on her back which looked like butterfly's wings. The woman came to the stage and walked toward Lucy.

"Eh?" Wakaba wondered, that woman was familiar to him.

"Isn't she Evergreen?" Makao asked to his old partner. The two of them had joined Fairy Tail the longest than anyone presented there, besides Makarov of course. Thus when no one knew the green clad woman, they both knew her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in bewilderment. She never saw the woman but the woman had Fairy Tail symbol on her breast.

"I'm Evergreen." She answered as she lowered her glasses. "And I'll be the queen of Fairy Tail." She said before activating her magic through her eyes and instantly Lucy turned into a statue.

"Lucy!" Gray called as he stood up from his seat.

"Evergreen?" Makarov jumped from his seat as well.

"Master, you know her?" Lyon asked as he approached Makarov.

"Yes, she is Fairy Tail member, but not active anymore." Makarov answered. His eyes still fixated on Evergreen.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Lucy?" Sand demanded to Evergreen. Just then the screen pulled aside and showed them all the contestants already turned to statues. Gasps could be heard and some cursed the woman.

"Even Erza!" Happy yelled.

"You bastard! What did you do to them!" Natsu growled.

Everyone was tense by the situation and kept their guard high. Something bad was going to happen there. But among them, Gray was looking to Evergreen's eyes and saw something he had seen in the green haired submissive's eyes he met on his way to the guild. Her eyes were dull, like she wasn't seeing. What happened to her? And that male?

"Evergreen, what the meaning of this? Turn them back." Makarov demanded calmly.

"Master, long time no see huh? My babies surely missed you." Another person came into view with five dolls floated around him.

"Bixlow!" Wakaba and Makao shouted, they wouldn't forget Bixlow's taste of outfit.

"Eh?" Natsu turned to Makarov after seeing Bixlow stuck his tongue and showed them his Fairy Tail tattoo.

"Bixlow? You too?" This time Makarov hissed. He really confused as to why the inactive members like them came in all of sudden and made such a commotion. And something deep inside, Makarov knew that something wasn't right to them. He trusted them, and still trusting them since Bixlow and Evergreen were in the same team with-

"Not only them, Master."

An all too familiar voice for Natsu and Makarov came upon them, crushed them like a ton of bricks. The usually calm, caring, warm, and soft voice now became cold, merciless, and uncaring. Makarov turned hurriedly to a figure stood on the second floor. He was stared coldly downward to them.

Natsu couldn't bring himself to turn and see the person. He just couldn't. His eyes wide, stared only to the wooden floor.

"FRIED!" This time Makarov couldn't be calm anymore. This was getting ridiculous, and terrifying him.

"Fried?" Wakaba turned to saw the green haired male.

"Fried, as in Fried Justine?" Makao stared with disbelief to the male. Wakaba and Makao knew them, the three of them. Thus they were very sceptical with the event took place in front of them. The Raijinshuu was very loyal to Fairy Tail. Not a chance for hoping them to betray Fairy Tail.

Natsu breathed heavily, his knuckles went white as he fisted his hands too tightly. There, his own 'mother', who always spoke well about Fairy Tail was acting like he was going to crush Fairy Tail. His emotion was mixed up, and it not pleasant at all.

A soft pat on his arm woke him from his reverie. He looked up to Gray who had worried expression. They might be rival (not too much anymore), but somehow they understood each other very well. Natsu turned his face away from Gray's worried stare. Gray just lowered his gaze, he caught on that Natsu didn't want to speak now.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked after saw Natsu's reaction over Fried's presence. This must be hard for him.

"I'm here to help." Fried answered.

All the wizards in the first floor frowned. They couldn't comprehend anything there. Gray now could see the man's eyes closer. The dullness didn't cease than the first time he saw it.

"Help what?" Makarov asked carefully. He had a very bad feeling now.

"Help me to take over of Fairy Tail."

With a startled jump Natsu looked up to the source of the voice. There, up on the stage was the man who had always rejected Makarov's offer for being Fairy Tail's Master. The man with the cloaked shoulder stood straight up. The man Natsu knew had raised him, protected him and his mother, taught him many things, and the one he called...

"Father." Natsu breathed out in disbelief.

**End Of Chapter 8**

Yup! That is for now. Sorry for making it shorter than previous chapters. Thanks for reading. Heehee...

(' w ')v


	9. Chapter 9

Yup! First of all, as usual thanks for the reviews. Thanks for:

, An Uchiha Black, IgniteRide, Sanao Mikaru, fairytopia, Chi-Cat, Lona The Unlucky, Magic Empress Of Wild, Anon, Kirite, and Nariko-Kyoko.

And here for the answers for anonymous reviews:

Fairytopia: Thanks for reviewing. XD.. Heehee. That is the plot ;D

Chi-Cat: Yup, thanks for reviewing and here the new chapter.

Anon: Thanks for reviwing my story. Anyway, you should reread chapter where Makarov explains about submissives. Submissives can have both normal males and submissive males. But submissive males can be born ONLY from submissive.

Kirite: Thanks for reviewing. Heehee, another 'long and encouraging review' (as you put it XD). But really, thanks for your review.

Alright, this chapter actually is pointless. I just posted it since it would be too long if I finish this arc in this chapter alone. So I divided it into two chapters. Since it makes me update faster and do not make you wait too long. I'm really sorry if it disappoint you. T_T

**And Sorry** for whoever get the review reply and it states that I have updated while in the fact, not yet. I sent the replies first, and when I wanted to update the story, gave me error message that basically saying I couldn't update. I was like 'Oh, crap.'

**Chapter 9**

Natsu couldn't form any word as he just stared to Laxus' form on the stage. The thing stung him very hard was that Laxus had stared to his direction but he seemed didn't even recognise him, like he didn't know him. Once again his knuckles went white as he fisted his hands tightly.

Makarov had wondered that too within his own bewilderment. Fried nor Laxus seemed not knowing their own son. What was really going on there?

"Laxus, what do you mean? You never accept my offer for being the master of Fairy Tail but why now?" Makarov asked as calmly as he could. He knew something was off with them since their eyes seemed dull. He just couldn't pin point what, yet.

"Well, I'm Fairy Tail wizard and here you ashamed this guild by accepting people who had tried to destroy it." Laxus stated with a smirk. In the back Gajeel took his stance in instant. He and Juvia might be two powerful wizards, but he knew they were no match for the blonde man in front of them. He knew Laxus and the rumour about his power.

"I ju-"

"Let's just make it simple. All Fairy Tail members, we're gonna do a battle to each other and find out who is the strongest." Laxus announced loudly.

"What if we don't want?" Lyon tried. Everyone looked back and forth between Lyon and Laxus.

"If you don't want," This time Evergreen stepped forward. "These women will be turned into dust." Evergreen smiled evilly.

"What?" Wakaba spontantly yelled.

"Laxus, what happened to you?" Makao asked in complete disbelief. He and Wakaba knew the man since he was in his teen, together with Raijinshu.

"Laxus! This is ridiculous, stop this now!" Makarov shouted.

"Laxus."

Makarov looked up to Natsu whose expression was unreadable. At least Natsu remembered to hide his true identity and parents. Makarov and his parents had agreed to hide his identity as Laxus' son. They said it was for his own safety. That was why his surname was known as Dragneel rather than Dreyar in public.

"If you want a battle, I give you one. Fight me!" Natsu shouted. He didn't understand it, yet he desperate to try whether his father still remember him or not.

Laxus cocked his head to the side. "Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander huh?"

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted, he couldn't believe Laxus just addressed his own son like someone he never saw and just heard from rumors.

Natsu gritted his teeth, if words couldn't get to his father then force would do. He activated his magic and his fist already on fire. Natsu dashed forward, ready to punch Laxus. But just in a flick of Laxus' wrist, lightning came upon Natsu and instantly the pink haired boy crashed the floor.

Natsu groaned in pain. He rolled himself facedown on the floor. He gripped his chest. The physical pain he was experiencing was quite handful. But emotional pain he was feeling, indescribable. Silent tears rolled from his eyes to the floor. He kept his position as if he was unconscious. He didn't want anyone in the guild saw him like that.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as he, Happy and Lyon rushed to his sides. Gray put his hands on Natsu's shoulders but when he felt that the shoulders were shaking slightly, he understood and just kept his hands there. It was a surprise for him, he was dying to know what happened. But seeing how Natsu behaved since Fried and Laxus' appearance, he knew something was wrong with Natsu and it was linked to the two males. Gray lowered his face and frowned slightly as he saw some drops of water, no doubt tears, beneath Natsu's face.

"How is he?" Lyon asked, a genuine concern in his voice.

"He is unconscious." Gray stated. He actually felt bad for lying to Lyon. But he had no choice.

"Natsu..." Happy whined.

After telling that the battle was started, Laxus along with Raijinshuu vanished from their view. All wizards were ready to go to battle and by Makarov permission they rushed out from the guild to find Laxus and the Raijinshu and turned the women back.

"Natsu, everyone has left." Makarov said to Natsu's form which still facedown on the wooden floor.

Slowly, the dragonslayer rose from his position. He dusted his pants calmly. Aside from his calm exterior, Makarov knew Natsu wasn't as calm in the inside. Natsu turned around to Makarov. Tear streaks vaguely could be seen. Natsu's face was hard and with a firm stare he walked up to Makarov.

"I'll stop them." Natsu said before walked toward the door.

"No, Natsu. You can't think straight if you ever faced Fried or Laxus."

"They are not them." Natsu stated as he was in front of the door. His back faced Makarov.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked solemnly.

"Dad's magic was different." Natsu stated simply before stepped forward to take his leave.

"Ouch!" Natsu groaned as he was halted at the front door. He stepped back while holding his nose. "What the hell was that?" Natsu shouted to no one in particular.

Makarov blinked before went to Natsu and examined the runes at the front door. The runes were different just the moment when Natsu touched it. It seemed there was red rune behind the blue ones that prevented Natsu to go out from the Fairy Tail building. The rune was set up to prevent eighties people or statues to pass through the door. But why Natsu?

"Natsu," Makarov started with a solemn face. "Are you eighty years old already?"

"Hell no!" Natsu shrieked from his own great grandfather's question. What happened with the elders in his family?

"Oh, I thought..." Makarov trailed with a comical face.

"Gramps! You were there when I was born!" Natsu once again shrieked.

"Yeah, I remember just now."

Natsu was ready to snap again if only he wasn't interrupted by some clang noises at the bar direction. The clangs turned out to be Gajeel munched some metal, which further inspected was a foot of a bar stool.

"Gajeel?" Natsu and Makarov wondered aloud.

"So there you are all this time?" Happy asked.

"Well," Gajeel started. "I need to store as much energy as possible."

Makarov nodded firmly, maybe Gajeel could do something about this. Though personally he doubted it if Gajeel ever fight Laxus.

"Huh, leave it to me." Gajeel said as he walked to the door proudly.

"Ack!"

Makarov cringed while Natsu's jaw dropped at the sight of Gajeel halted right on the door just like him. The red runes appeared before the dragonslayer and halted his step.

"You too!" Natsu yelled together with Happy.

"Are you eighty years old already?" Makarov asked.

"Hell no!"

They started to bicker uselessly to one another. But the bickering between Natsu and Gajeel grew into a shouting match. That was until dark blue rune displayed something in front of them. And Natsu growled dangerously low at the words in the rune.

"Gray Fullbuster VS Lyon Bastia, Lyon Bastia won." Makarov read the letter carefully.

"That blonde surely makes us battle each other." Gajeel stated as he folded his arms. Gajeel knew Lyon would never attack Gray seriously. But now, he had defeated the dark haired submissive.

"That Ice Block better not hurt Gray." Natsu hissed lowly though he knew Lyon had attacked Gray.

(With Lyon and Gray)

The rune around them finally crumbled down and vanished altogether. Lyon scanned his surroundings for any danger while embraced Gray's uncoscious form close to his chest. It seemed his decision to stay close to Gray just to make sure Gray wouldn't be attacked by one of Raijinshuu or Laxus had back fired him. The rune trapped him and Gray in all of sudden and forced them to fight one another. Their fight lasted for some minutes before Lyon thought it would be better if Gray lose to him thus he wouldn't be attacked again by the Raijinshuu, Laxus, or even wizards of Fairy Tail. It took his everything to knock Gray unconscious, fast, without Gray even felt his hard tug behind his neck.

After the rune disappeared around them completely, Lyon picked Gray up in his arms and looked around for a safer place. Lyon spotted a bakery shop where he and Gray occasionally visited when they were little boys. He asked them for their help to treat Gray's wounds for the time being. After he was sure that Gray was safe, he walked out of the shop only to found himself being blasted by some greenish light. Lyon looked up to Bixlow with his sickening grin.

"It seems my babies love you." Bixlow stated before chuckled an evil laughter.

"Huh, I'd love to freeze them to death too." Lyon said before... stripped his shirt just in a blink of an eye.

"Hahahaha! Try it." Bixlow countered back

(Back to Makarov and the other)

The situation didn't get better, it even became worse each minute. Natsu couldn't help but shouted in disbelief when the rune told them that Bixlow had defeated Lyon. Makarov sighed in defeat as Elfman was declared lost from Evergreen.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore and went to the statue-turned-women on the stage. Makarov and Natsu argued whether they should try to turned one of them back by themselves or not. Makarov insisted not to do anything since he knew Evergreen's magic wouldn't wear off easily and they could damage the statue thus ending the woman life. But a crack in Erza's face took them by surprise and Natsu nearly apologize on the top of his lungs when the surface of Erza statue kept cracking. Until it craked completely and showing a human, fleshy, and breathing Erza.

Who in an instant punched Natsu and Gajeel as she felt hot within the statue. It must be Natsu's doing!

The situation apparently getting better from that point since the rune showed them the number of Fairy Tail members which more than present there. One more number. And Erza confidently presumed that the one person was Mystogan. Another S-class wizard of Fairy Tail.

And just some minutes after Erza took off from Fairy Tail, the women was turned back. Natsu and Makarov were grinning widely while Gajeel just smirked. The rune then formed the letter off Erza's victory from Evergreen.

(With Erza and Evergreen just the moment before Evergreen lifted her magic)

Erza requipped herself and summoned as many swords as she thought enough to threaten Evergreen. She would only bluff, since the Master said to her that the Raijinshuu and Laxus were Fairy Tail members, thus they were her family too. And when Erza stood high and proud with her swords all around her, something happened with Evergreen. A black magic circle emerged from her forehead and a human-shaped paper popped out from her forehead. Evergreen blinked several times after that before focusing her eyes on Erza.

"Eh? Who are you?" Evergreen asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Erza frowned from this turn of event. Especially with the change in Evergreen's eyes. They changed from dull and empty to brighter and filled with life.

"What happen here? Why am I stuck with these swords? And where I am?" Evergreen freaked out.

"You seriously didn't know?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I just slept peacefully after attending my old friend's party and now when I woke up I found...this!" Evergreen just referred everything around here, included Erza.

Erza lowered her sword. "So basically you are saying you don't know what you have done after you sleep?"

"Yes! Absolutely, and now please take these swords off from me." Evergreen panicked. Who wouldn't if you wake up with a full armored wizard ready to strike you full force without knowing what you had done wrong.

"You turned some women of Fairy Tail's members into statues." Erza stated coldly, never let her guard down.

Evergreen blinked. "Fairy Tail?" she wondered before taking a look around her. Just then she realized that she was indeed in Magnolia.

"How could I come here?" She asked to Erza.

"I don't know. You and Raijinshuu came to Fairy Tail and ruined the contest by turning the contestants into statues." Erza explained.

"Me? Raijinshu? Turned them to statues?" Evergreen asked in disbelief. Erza just stood still and Evergreen took the clue.

Evergreen lowered her head. She was so drunk after her friend's party hence she couldn't remember everything clearly. But she did remember there was a cloaked man stood outside of her window. And then, nothing.

"I really don't know what happened. But I'm sure I did something bad by the look of you face." Evergreen said solemnly.

Erza just stood there and nodded lightly. She requipped to her usual armor and the swords around her had vanished. She could tell that this Evergreen was harmless. But the swords that pinned Evergreen still presented, just in case.

"Release me, and I'll turn them back to normal." Evergreen said after releasing an audible sigh Erza eyed her warily for some seconds before nodded to Evergreen.

"Fine, but don't even try something funny." Erza stated firmly.

(Back to the guild)

"Lucy!" Happy happily glomped her on her chest and landed softly.

"Happy, what happened?" Lucy asked, which gained the other women attention.

Makarov and Natsu told them the story in which they didn't know since they had been turned into statues in the very beginning. Makarov also told them who caused all of this.

"Laxus? You mean your grandson?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"Yes." Makarov answered rather gloomy. Mirajane knew about Laxus since she occasionally came to the Master of Fairy Tail's house and saw many picture of little Laxus.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you, Master." Mirajane sympathesized. Unknown to her, Natsu took it as hard as Makarov.

"Don't worry Master. It's all over since we aren't taken hostage anymore." Bisca grinned in victory. It was a true statement and somewhat lightened up Makarov's mood.

But apparently not Natsu, since the Salamander kept his head down as he leaned to a nearby post. Happy floated around him as if tried to cheer him up, Happy knew about Natsu's parents. So he knew Natsu wasn't so happy right now.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed.

"Nah, it's okay." Natsu faked a grin to Happy which Happy could know was a fake easily. Happy frowned and lowered his ears at this.

But then the runes formed a giant skull-like shape and Laxus' voice could be heard echoing in the building. Now Laxus used Thunder Palace and threatened the villagers' lives so their game still on. The news triggered Makarov' heart attack and he collapsed right there where he stood. The women rushed to his aid and took him to infirmary room.

They then discovered that the lacrima which contained Laxus' magic for Thunder Palace had body-link magic. They found it the hard way where Bisca being the victim as she broke one of the lacrima with her magic but got electric shock out of nowhere. They then decided to enter the battle as well and rushed out from the guild. Fortunately for Natsu and Gajeel, Levi could rewrite the rune and let them out from the guild to the battle field as well.

Natsu just ran and ran wherever his nose told him. But with the busy street it was hard for him to locate his father's location. And now he was on his own, Happy went with Lucy.

A loud explosion from Magnolia Cathedral alerted Natsu about Laxus' whereabouts. Natsu made a mad dash toward the cathedral. He would force his father to explain all of this. Or maybe, snap him out of this madness. Natsu could remember Laxus' magic when he hit him in the guild. The magic felt empty.

He just hoped he didn't meet Fried on his way.

**End of Chapter 9**

Yup, that is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading

(' w ')/


	10. Chapter 10

Heyya all! Thanks for being patient with my slow updates. T_T.. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't update regularly. But here a bit faster than usual (right?) because actually I had finished a half of this chapter when I updated the previous chapter. Heehee.

**Thanks for ****Sanao Mikaru****, ****IgniteRide****, ****Lona The Unlucky****, Not-Always-Rainbows-And-Butterflys** (I see, how your penname written made it couldn't be showed, dunno why though ==')**, ****fairytopia****, ****Magic Empress Of Wild****, ****An Uchiha Black****, ****Harco8059****. **Your wonderful reviews really made my day and kept me in track for writing this chapter. Thanks a lot.

Review replies for anonymous:

Fairytopia: Thanks for reviewing. And you are right that the previous chapter focused on Natsu and Laxus. And it would be a one long chapter if I decided to write the battle of Lyon and Gray =='

**Chapter 10**

Mystogan and Erza had left him to deal with Laxus. Erza was going to explode all the thunder lacrimas floated above the town. She trusted Natsu and believed in him that Natsu had the power to defeat Laxus.

But she didn't know how hard it was for Natsu to do so.

Still, Natsu didn't know if he could do his best if ever they really battle. Nonetheless he took a battle stance. There in front of him was his own father, stood proud without even one emotion flickered in his eyes from Natsu's presence.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander." Laxus smirked evilly.

Natsu gritted his teeth. There was no one around yet his father still addressed him like he was a stranger to him. How could him?

"What are you talking about?" Natsu roared. "Don't call me like that!"

Laxus seemed confused for once as he eyed Natsu's fumming face.

"Your name is indeed Natsu Dragneel, and your alias is Salamander. So why wouldn't I address you like that?" Laxus countered.

"Why...you!" Natsu was frustrated. His own father acted like he didn't know him. Natsu felt like pulling his hair but resisted and just gripped his hand until his knuckles went white.

"Snap out of it!" Natsu shouted before lunged forward and attack his father fist to fist.

Their fight went quite intense. But Laxus got the upper hand easily. He didn't hesitate to kick and punch Natsu with all his might. Now Natsu was sure, Laxus wasn't his own self. They had wrestle before when Natsu was 15. Natsu could feel the playfulness and care from every punch and kick from Laxus. But now, the only thing he could feel was...emptiness.

Natsu parted himself away from Laxus. He immediately kneeled down as a pain surged to his body originated from his stomach. Natsu smirked, he knew and sure Laxus wasn't himself and thus Laxus didn't care about his well being. So Laxus put his everything in every punch and kick. The pain and ache all over his body only proofed that his old man was surely a great man after all.

A spark in front of Natsu woke him from his reverie. He looked up only to see Laxus activated his magic and a giant ball of thunder had formed above him. Natsu couldn't move, he was too petrified on the spot to event move a muscle. He never saw Laxus using magic directly so when he saw it, it was awesome.

The thunder ball crush upon him and instantly the floor was cracked. Fortunately Gajeel took him out of the spot right on time and hence saved him.

"Gajeel?" Natsu said after seeing the metal dragonslayer had saved him.

"Yeah, there is something wrong with him." Gajeel replied.

But then, in all of sudden Laxus gripped his head as if he was in pain. Laxus doubled over and shouted some profanities. Secretly Natsu cringed at the words came out from Laxus, if only Fried was there he must had warned him with an intimidating glare and said 'Language.' Laxus groaned some more before shaking his head and looked to Gajeel and Natsu. He seemed disoriented for some seconds before smirking.

"Sorry for the interruption, come down and I'll crush both of you." Laxus laughed after said that. His laugh sounded evil.

"What happened to him just before?" Gajeel wondered.

"No idea." Natsu answered. Though in his heart he had hoped Laxus could come to his awareness that moment, but no.

"Salamander." Gajeel called after some second silent.

"What?" Natsu's eyes still focused on Laxus form.

"I'm just going to do this once in my life, let's fight him together."

"WHAT?" Natsu shrieked. "Are you sure?"

"It is the only way."

"Heh?" Natsu's face changed to his comical one. "I thought you didn't care about Fairy Tail."

"Sh-shut up!" Gajeel face went red.

Gajeel then turned to Laxus' direction and with a powerful dash he attacked. Natsu right behind him. It might be hard for him. But Natsu knew he had to do it. For the sake of the guild and his own father. Natsu bet that Laxus didn't even want to do all of this in his wake. So he would snap him out of whatever possessed him right now.

Dragon roars, kicks, and punches and some special techniques had been delivered to Laxus. Yet, the blonde man just got some scars, light scars and not even bleed. Laxus smirked at the shocked faces of the dragonslayers in front of him.

"With all those dragonslayer magic, he still standing and well?" Gajeel couldn't believe what he saw.

"Yeah." Natsu smirked, undeniably proud of his father. Laxus was a strong, extremely strong wizard. But no! That was not the real matter now.

"That's all? And you call yourself dragonslayers? What a shame." Laxus sneered. "I'll show you dragonslayer power."

Natsu gaped as the realization hit him. He noticed Laxus' magical power grew even more. Laxus ever told him that he was an artificial dragonslayer. Natsu never saw his father use his dragonslayer magic since he never need it. But now, he was going to see the show,

And it both dreaded and excited him at once. But when Natsu felt the increased amount of magical power his dad gained, it became more dreading than exciting. How he could stop his father?

"Thunder dragon's roar!"

"Shit." That was the last word Natsu heard from Gajeel before the thunder dragon's roar hit them full force.

The next thing Natsu knew was he was screaming so loudly from the pain. He felt how the thunder crashed his body and hit his every single cell. The pain was horrible. His nerves went overdrive. His body fought to maintain its stable condition but barely managed. Natsu couldn't breathe, his lungs and heart constricted so much. And then it was over, the dragon roar was over.

Natsu couldn't feel anything after that. The electricity had numbed his body, it was petrified. his body just numb. Natsu panted, the power level of Laxus' dragon roar was incredible. Natsu was grateful that the attack only last for some seconds. Natsu opened his eyes only to see Gajeel was lying on the floor, beside his own body. Natsu panted harshly as he tried to lift his body but to no avail. The smoke around them made them couldn't see clearly where Laxus was. They were in a very dangerous situation. Laxus could attack them anywhen and anywhere while they couldn't even lift a digit of their fingers.

"Uugh." Gajeel and Natsu groaned as they tried hard to lift themselves.

Natsu and Gajeel managed to prop their body by their elbows. They were still panting. Their neck still numb and it hurt to just move a muscle. As if hundreds ants bite them down enthusiastically.

"Wh-where is that bastard?" Gajeel breathed out. Natsu would have snapped at Gajeel if he was okay and there was no ant all over his body.

The smoke cleared and finally they could see where Laxus was. Which was right in front of Natsu.

"Ugh." Gajeel groaned when he wanted to leap to save Natsu. But he himself was in no shape to do so.

Natsu just stared up while Laxus looked down on him. Natsu trembled, he could feel cold shiver ran down his spine. Natsu didn't want to think like that, but it was over, his own father would finish him off.

But then, Laxus suddenly squatted down in front of Natsu.

"What are you doing, Son?"

Natsu stared wide eyed to Laxus. Did he just call him 'son'? A spark of happiness and relieve emerged within his heart as Natsu noticed Laxus' eyes filled back with life and soul, not as lifeless as before.

"Oi." Laxus flicked Natsu's forehead.

That was the last straw for Natsu as he lied back down on his back and laughed loudly while tears of joy flowed from his eyes.

(Somewhere far away from Magnolia)

"What do you mean with pushed out?" Ivan Dreyar was furious. His best asset had been able to push out the shikigami soul in his body.

"He just happened to push me out from his consciousness." The spirit floated around.

"Yes, I know that. But how?"

The spirit seemed hesitant as it faced its master. Ivan was thoughtful. His spirit completely took over their host' consciousness. Thus the hosts supposedly couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. His technique was absolute! The spirit would be come out by itself when their host had no magical power left. So, why did Laxus could push the spirit out? Other technique could be repelled by strong emotion of the host. But that was because the host still maintain little of their consciousness and aware of their surrounding.

So how? When someone couldn't feel anything around them, there would be no emotion sparked.

"How?"

The spirit was nervous. Ivan Dreyar could feel its nervousness. But he didn't have time to give it any mercy. He needed to know how the spirit could be pushed out.

"Instinct?" The spirit tried, hopefully the master would buy it.

"Instinct? What kind of instinct that strong enough to repel my magic?" Ivan hit the table in front of him with his fist. His eyes flashed with dangerous fury yet he still managed looked calm and collected until something flashed in his mind.

"Only one instinct I can think of currently. But no, I hear no word about Laxus' child." Ivan thought.

He knew everything about his son, didn't he? Ivan never heard that Fried had been pregnant. Only he knew that Laxus and Fried left Magnolia for almost 19 years. Just recently he found them by some thorough spying and collecting information.

"Give me your vision at the cathedral." Ivan ordered the spirit.

The vision immediately projected in front of him through Laxus' sight. There were Natsu. He still didn't find anything strange. That was until Natsu said something like 'What are you talking about' and 'Don't call me like that.'

It seemed Natsu knew Laxus before. And through the vision Ivan could see strong emotion from Natsu toward Laxus. As if Natsu didn't want to face and see Laxus like that but he knew he had to stop him. And then everything clicked in Ivan's head.

Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander was about 18 years old.

Laxus and Fried left Magnolia about 19 years before.

The time gap was matched if we did the math.

Ivan smirked. This was getting interesting. He had seen how fatherly instinct was able to repel a powerful magic like his. Yet, he was eager to see how strong maternal instinct could be.

(With Mirajane and Elfman)

"Onee-chan!" Elfman ran to his sister who had transformed back to herself.

"Elfman." Mirajane called as he saw Elfman ran to her with Juvia unconscious form. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"I'm completely fine." Mirajane stated before turned around and faced the sky. "But, that Fried person. He got away."

"I thought you defeated him?" Cana asked behind Elfman.

Mirajane shook her head. "Almost. But, he went away."

(Back to Natsu and Laxus)

Laxus was sitting down in front of the two teenager dragonslayers, who apparently still couldn't move their limbs freely. Laxus watched in evil amusement as his son and Gajeel flinched now and then before stopped their movement altogether. They just laid there, breath in and out evenly.

"Dad, how did you snap out of...whatever possessed you?" Natsu asked as he was facing the ceiling.

Laxus sighed, actually he was pretty exhausted. "I didn't even know myself."

"How so?" Natsu turned his head and immediately regretted his action.

"I just felt like I was sleeping. But then..." Laxus trailed before stared to Natsu. "I felt like something, I can't pin point what. But it felt like stabbing my soul. Like when you fell off the cliff while I was away doing family business." Laxus stated.

Natsu blinked before stared for a long time to Laxus. "I don't really get it, Dad."

Laxus was grateful his son occasionally being a complete idiot because he might not be able to bear it if Natsu tease him for being very very worry over him. Laxus always hid his worry over Natsu's well being with anger or punishment for Natsu. Thus Laxus could sigh in relieve as Natsu didn't understand how even under his consciousness Laxus still able to feel when Natsu was in danger.

"Was that a special technique?" Natsu asked. Beside him Gajeel snorted.

"Yeah, you can say so." Laxus answered distractedly.

"Eh? Really? Then teach me!" Natsu said excitedly as he pulled himself to sit with so much trouble. But in the end he managed.

"You look like toddlers." Laxus snickered before chuckled with great humour in his voice.

"Oh yeah, and whose fault is it?" Natsu bit back. Gajeel couldn't agree more.

Laxus grinned widely before reached out to ruffle Natsu's hair but his hand stopped midway. Laxus eyes widened as he realized what had stopped him. Runes.

"What the hell!" Laxus shouted as he sat up abruptly.

Natsu turned his head slowly to where his father faced. Gajeel gritted his teeth together while moved around.

There was, Fried Dreyar with his sword unsheathed walking straight toward them. His cheek smeared with dust and his clothes torn at some parts. Looked like he had a rough battle before. But his eyes were still dull.

"Mom?" Natsu called.

"Fried! Snap out of it!" Laxus shouted as he punched the runes in front of him. He knew they were in a very deep trouble. Fried had trapped him while the boys still couldn't move let alone fight.

"Shit! YOU TWO RUN!" Laxus yelled to the two dragonslayers.

"I-I can't." Natsu roughed while still trying to stand. Gajeel was in no better state.

Laxus watched in utter horror as Fried slowly but surely approached Natsu's trembling form. He had to stop Fried! Laxus punched the runes with his thunder fists but failed. He used quite much magical power when fought the boys and pushed the thing possessed him. Laxus didn't want to see Fried hurt his own son. Laxus was sure Fried would be very sad if he ever hurt Natsu with his own hands and Laxus couldn't imagine how guilty Fried would be. He had to stop Fried, for Natsu and Fried sake themselves.

"Laxus Dreyar, you know that is useless." Fried stated coldly as he referred to Laxus' action of punching the runes. He then flicked his dull and lifeless eyes toward Natsu, who was staring at him with disbelief and confused in his eyes.

"Mom."

"Natsu Dragneel." Fried said before walked up to him while slowly raised his sword upside down.

"FRIED!" Laxus shouted.

Natsu just stared straight to Fried's eyes. He didn't even acknowledge the raised sword that ready to stab him. No, the one thing mattered for Natsu now was Fried. He knew his mother was still there deep inside.

Fried stared back with his lifeless eyes. No emotion flashed within his eyes. Not even recognition of his own son.

"Begone." Fried stated before swung his sword down.

Natsu sat there with wide eyes as he watched the sword came upon him. It felt like a slow motion show. Laxus roared as he pulled out all his magic power left to crack the runes but still failed.

And then, there was silent. Natsu and Laxus were too entranced from the previous turn of event hence they still didn't understand what happened in front of them. Only Gajeel sobered enough to know what really happened in the very nick of time when the sword swung to Natsu.

Gajeel saw how Fried's eyes lightened up suddenly and widened in instant as the life filled them. He watched in amazement as Fried though couldn't stop the strike, yet he managed to change the direction only a few degrees.

Unfortunately, the few degrees change directed the sword to Fried's own stomach.

"Aagh." Fried groaned softly before kneeled in front of Natsu who just stared wide eyed to him. Natsu gaped as the fact in front of him slowly crept within his brain.

"Mom." Natsu's mouth suddenly became dry.

Fried smiled weakly as he held the sword still as to not hurt him even more. Drip of blood came out from the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks goodness, I didn't stab you." Fried whispered with a soft smile to Natsu before slouching in pain. Natsu's body went autopilot as he reached Fried's body and tenderly laid him in his embrace. Natsu supported Fried's head with his arm while carefully took hold of the sword so it wouldn't move to hurt him.

Laxus was in no better shape. He just stared while the runes around him crumbled down due to their caster couldn't maintain their existence anymore. When the runes completely disappeared he rushed to Natsu and Fried.

"Fried." Laxus called.

"Hmm." Fried hummed with a smiling face and closed eyes.

"Don't you dare to sleep." Laxus threatened.

"But I'm sleepy." Fried replied weakly.

"No, stay with me, Mom."

"We need to take him to hospital." Laxus stated as he looked eyes with Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu said before taking Fried's form up.

"UUGH! NO! HURTS!" Fried shrieked in pain as soon as his body was moved.

"Shit! The sword!" Natsu could felt his arms trembled as he lowered Fried again. He never encountered something like this. He always being the one in pain and his mother always the one who treat him. But now it was the other way around.

"The sword, take it out!" Laxus ordered.

"Dad, you have both free hands, you take it off!" Natsu barked back. Actually, he didn't have the heart to do that. He couldn't take the swords out without move the sword thus hurt Fried even more.

"B-but... Natsu, you take it out. You still have one hand there." Laxus tried. Actually, he couldn't do that too.

"Dad, come on! We need to get him to hospital soon!" Natsu roughed.

"Yes! So take it out already!" Laxus countered back.

Gajeel sighed in annoyance at the father-son bickering in front of him. Those two were annoyingly hopeless. He then spotted Laxus' coat lying on the floor. He walked there with so much effort as his body still a bit numb. Then back to the bickering father and son while the only submissive in the room flinched occasionally when their voice getting too loud.

Gajeel kneeled in front of Fried's form. Laxus and Natsu abruptly stopped bickering as they watched Gajeel put the coat in a bunch right where the sword connected to Fried's stomach. Then Gajeel took out the sword swiftly and smoothly. Fried just whimpered softly in pain when the sword slashed him just a bit more. But then, he sighed in relief when the sword detached completely from his body.

"Thanks." Fried whispered while his eyes became heavier. The blood loss slowly took his consciousness away.

**End of Chapter 10**

Yup! That's the chapter. I really hope you like it guys. Especially for my wonderful reviewers. This is for you guys!

(' w ')d


	11. Chapter 11

Alright minna, I'm sorry for update very late. College stuffs, you know. (_ _)'

And here, THANKS to (**Harco8059****, ****Lona The Unlucky****, ****An Uchiha Black****, ****FrostedDiamond****, ****Kai-Chan94****, ****Magic Empress Of Wild****, ****Sanao Mikaru****, ****Not****-****Always****-****Rainbows****-****And****-****Butterflys****, ****fairytopia****, **and**iloveyou**) who had reviewed the previous chapter. I occasionally reread them and they never fail to encourage me to write more. Really guys, reviews do wonder to me.

Answers for anonymous:

Sanao Mikaru: Yup! Natsu is quite strong so he still conscious. Thanks for reviewing!

Fairytopia: Really, I glad you start liking free too. Thanks for your review!

Iloveyou: Ahahaha, I love you too for reviewing it.

**Chapter 11**

Ivan Dreyar smirked as he stared to the last vision of his shikigami which previously took over Fried's consciousness. He chuckled darkly when the vision became dark right when Fried swung his sword. His eyes flashed mischief glints.

"I see, so you intended to hide your son existence from me, Laxus-chan. I'm hurt." He said with a fake hurt expression.

"Well, you can't hide anything from your father forever, Laxus." Ivan grinned wickedly as he just stared outside from his dark guild tower. He then grinned wickedly as he started planning various future plans for his son, and grandson. And of course for his beloved father.

(Back in Fairy Tail)

"Natsu, eat slower." Lucy admonished as she saw the way the dragonslayer ate. He practically shoved everything and inhaled the meal down.

"Let him, maybe we can see how a dragonslayer chokes to death." Lyon stated as he just stared to Natsu.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled with a full mouth.

"Natsu, that gross!" This time Gray yelled.

Natsu gulped down the food within his mouth before stood up. He shared some talks before went off to the infirmary room, again.

Lucy sighed, since yesterday's incident Natsu rarely went out in the Fairy Tail hall. He just came out to eat or something once in a while but through the day he was inside the infirmary room. Lucy didn't know why, Natsu seemed a bit too well to be in infirmary room that often. Natsu never spoke why, and they didn't have a chance to ask him.

Lucy turned to her side where Gray was sitting. There she could clearly see a longing look in his black orbs. Lucy sighed mentally. Gray never voiced his thought over this but Lucy knew, Gray wasn't happy to see Natsu being too close to another submissive. But really, after Fried, which Lucy remembered as his name, was being taken out from hospital Natsu was by his sides all the time.

What is Fried to Natsu?

That question left unsaid but obviously hanging around them whenever they chatted together.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy finally had the nerve to ask him.

"Hn, why am I not?" Gray asked back, pretended to be nonchalant like his usual self.

Lucy nodded silently. "Well, that's good since you'll have a performance tonight with Juvia."

"Yeah." Gray mumbled.

Lucy was aware how Gray didn't want to meet her eyes. As if he didn't want Lucy catch what was really happening within him.

"Anyway, I'm all ear if you ever need." Lucy smiled before went to Cana to talk about their costums for the Fantasia festival.

Gray stared to Lucy, he just let her went away. He was grateful to have a friend like Lucy. Gray knew that Lucy knew something wasn't right with him. But she never pressed the matter nor forced him to tell her. Still he couldn't tell her what's the matter since he didn't know what himself.

He felt something was missing, he was affraid of something, of losing something. But he didn't know what that was. Yet everytime Natsu left him and the other without even gave him a glance always succeed to intensified his anxiety. Gray breathed out heavily, he should get a hold of himself.

"What now?" Lyon asked beside him.

"Hm? Nothing." Gray shrugged.

"It's absolutely not a 'nothing'." Lyon continued as he gave a rather hard playful punch on Gray's side.

"Ouch, bastard! That hurts!" Gray yelled before kicked Lyon off the bench.

"Geez Gray, that hurts no less!" Lyon said as he stood up with a fighting stance. His clothes discarded in instant.

"Ha! You wanna a go?" Gray chalanged.

"You bet!" Lyon accepted. He grinned smugly to provoke Gray even more. If there was any way to distract Gray from his distress, Lyon would surely do it. Even though it kind of stung him a bit.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia trailed with comical tears came down from her eyes while she just stared to where the wrestling took place. "Gray-sama should keep his condition at top. And wrestling is not helping at all." she reasoned to herself.

(Inside the Infirmary Room)

Fried was eating his meal quitely on his bed. He was much better than before now. Though he still a bit languid due to the blood loss he experienced. Makarov was all good, no trace whatsoever of heart attack. Natsu had the most bandages all over his body. But he still good none the less.

"Have you decided it?" Makarov asked to Laxus.

Laxus looked up to Makarov. Fried and Natsu were clueless about what the other two were talking about. It seemed Makarov and Laxus had a secret conversation before.

"Yes, I have." Laxus replied after a brief silence.

"Good, and?" Makarov asked again.

Laxus sighed, as to calm himself. "I accept the house."

"What is it, Laxus?" Fried asked, his meal left neglected on the end table beside his bed.

Laxus turned to where his son and lover were. He took a breath before spoke. "I have decided, we will live here from now on."

"Huh?" Natsu said with disbelief.

"Are you sure? What about the business?" Fried asked. He was happy if they would live in Magnolia again since that meant more time with his son. But it was too sudden.

"Yeah. As for the business, I'll leave it to my colleagues." Laxus said.

"But-."

"Don't worry about funds. S-class mission payments will be more than enough for you three. I assure you." Makarov joined their conversation.

"S-class missions?" Fried inquired.

"Yes, with Laxus' ability he will take only S-class missions."

"Besides, I can still manage the business from here occasionally." Laxus explained.

"Really, Dad? That's cool!" Natsu happily chirped while Happy floated above his head. His family would be live together now.

"Why do you suddenly decide that?" Fried asked. He knew his husband wasn't an easy person to persuade. And Laxus had insisted on living away from Magnolia before, so why now? Don't take it wrong. He was glad to be close with Natsu, but still.

"You aware that the one who made us attack Fairy Tail is Ivan Dreyar." Laxus began and Fried nodded. "I think he aware about Natsu now."

"Do you mean he knows Natsu?" Fried asked with wide eyes.

"Most likely. I know his ability. He can see the vision of shikigami who takes control of someone. He must saw how Natsu reacted to me. And then you came there. It was like he was testing his theory back then. So we can conclude he knows about Natsu." Laxus explained.

"Therefore, Gramps insisted me to live in Magnolia now." Laxus said.

Makarov made a confused face. "Eh? Me? It's yo-"

"Gramps worries if somewhen my father tries to harm Natsu." Laxus continued.

Once again, Makarov just scratch the back of his head. "I never say-"

"Thus, it will be better if all of us watch each other's back from now."

"Well, at least I really say the last sentence you say." Makarov sighed out._"I just offered him a house after he told me his logic. The one thing I force him is the house." _Makarov roughed in his head.

Natsu looked back and forth between Laxus and Makarov. He confused when Laxus threw a gaze to Makarov which basically said 'not-a-word-or-ELSE'.

Natsu confused even more when Fried sent Laxus a knowing smile which basically said 'you-are-so-sweet'.

Fried chuckled in the end. Now he knew that his husband hadn't been persuaded. Instead Laxus thought all of it by himself and decided the whole move thing willingly.

(With Gray)

Gray couldn't concentrate on the ice castle he should make with Juvia. His thought was jumbled up. Who was Fried for Natsu? Why did Natsu seem giving him so much care and thought? It didn't like Natsu at all. Unless the green haired submissive a very special person to him.

Gray sat on the floor while hugged his knees. It wasn't like him either for being so melancholy about this thing. Besides, he shouldn't even bother if Natsu cared for someone. Natsu was his rival. Gray looked up to the window where Fried would be.

Peeking by the window, that flashed through his mind. But that was silly. Why should he?

But the idea quite tempting.

So he made a tower of ice right below the window. He looked everywhere to make sure no one saw him before climbing the ice by making some handles through his way up. Gray smiled subconsciously before peeking inside. There was Fried who was munching a slice of apple, Natsu beside his bed laughed wide open. Laxus just watched them interacted while Makarov spoke to Natsu. Strangely, they looked like a family.

"Sub?"

Gray jumped a bit by the rough voice called him below. He turned to the voice direction.

"Ssh." Gray hushed him.

"What the hell are you doin' there? Stalking?" Gajeel smirked. He just loved to tease the trio idiots of Fairy Tail (which were Natsu, Lyon, and Gray).

"No. And just shut up." Gray hissed.

"Why should I?" Gajeel quirked an eyebrow. "Actually I'm sure Master won't appreciate your stalking." Gajeel said before activating his magic and made a steel arm. He punched the ice below Gray. Above him Gray struggled to keep his balance but failing miserably, quite literally.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gray shrieked as he fell down.

Fortunately Gajeel caught his fall by his waist. Gray stared up to him furiously. He was ready to cursed him with his colorful vocabulary of doom. But a roar from above stopped him.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared from the opened window. Besides him were Makarov and Laxus. It seemed they heard Gray and Gajeel's ruckus from inside the room.

Gajeel snickered. "He took the bait." he said as Natsu jumped from the window.

"Put me down!" Gray struggled in Gajeel's grip.

"Not yet." Gajeel said before the two dragonslayers began their fight.

Gajeel and Natsu, neither ceased their power. Natsu with his rage and Gajeel with his sick pleasure of making Natsu worked up. Gray could feel his eyebrow twitched. He was long since stopped struggling in Gajeel's hold.

"Ice make: Floor!" Finally Gray shouted before the floor beneath them covered with slicky ice and instantly both dragonslayers slipped and fell off.

Gray managed to wriggle out from Gajeel's hold. He didn't forget to send Gajeel a glare.

"Is it realy needed?" Gajeel asked, he pointed to the ice covered floor.

"Abso-bloody-lutely." Gray stated calmly yet annoyance clear in his voice.

Gray straightened his shirt before just stood there. He didn't know what to do after Natsu apparently knew that he had peeped him through the window. Gray could feel his face heatened, meant a blush ready to appear.

Natsu struggled to stand but all the while glared to Gajeel. While the metal dragonslayer sneer in victory in return. Natsu still felt his raging anger toward Gajeel. He couldn't explain why did he in all of sudden become angry when he saw Gajeel had a hold of Gray.

"Gajeel! What did you do?" Natsu shouted as he pointed to Gray.

"Hey!" Gray blushed. What did Natsu mean by asking Gajeel while pointed to him?

Gajeel grinned. "He fell off, so I caught him."

"Fell off?" Natsu quirked his eyebrow to Gray.

"Yeah, as you can see he was stalking you by peeking on the window with that ice tower." Gajeel explained, amusement clear in his eyes.

"You don't need to say that." Gray gritted his teeth. His face red in embarrassment.

"Stalking me?" Natsu wondered with raised eyebrows. A pang of excitement emerged within his heart. Gray stalked him?

"N-no! Of course no. I just... Well..." Gray trailed. He didn't have the words. He turned his head down and stared at the floor while fidgeted his feet. Natsu snickered, he found Gray's act cute.

"Is everything alright?"

The three teenagers looked up to the infirmary window. Fried was there, supported by Laxus of course since he couldn't stand right due to the wound on his stomach.

"Hehe, everything alright, Mom." Natsu beamed.

Gray froze. 'Mom'?

Gray looked to Natsu, then to Fried, then back to Natsu, back to Fried. And the end he turned to Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel asked. Gray just stared in surprised to Gajeel at the information he got there. "Yeah, Salamander is the only son of them." Gajeel said as he looked to Fried and Laxus.

"You know?" Gray's eyes wide open now. How could Gajeel didn't tell him and the others?

"Well, back then at the cathedral."

Gray gaped, now everything was clear. Fried was indeed special to Natsu. Very special even. Fried was the one who have given the birth for Natsu. He was Natsu's mother. And here he was jealous toward Fried. Huh? Jealous? No, just wondering.

Gray blushed as he realized that Fried was watching him intently. Fried smiled in a teasing way to Gray as if he was saying 'I know it'.

"Um... Sorry for the commotion." Gray bowed deeply before excusing himself. Gajeel followed behind.

"Gajeel! You are not walking less than five meters from Gray! You hear me!" Natsu was fuming. Natsu blinked as he realized what he did say before calming himself down. Why did he say that? That sounded very possessive.

(In The Night)

"Fantasia festival indeed is beautiful." Fried stated as he stared out to the colorful night from atop of Fairy Tail's building.

Magical lights appeared here and there. Fried smiled warmly at the familiar feeling as he saw the awesome sight in front of him. Long time before, he might be one of the participants of Fantasia. The thick robe around him prevented the cold wind touching him. Laxus was beside him, cross armed while watching the Fantasia Festival from the distance.

"Yeah, I just hope Gramps won't do any ridiculous thing again." Laxus muttered which replied with a wholehearted laughter from Fried.

"it is in his nature." Fried stated with humour in his voice while walked slowly to Laxus. A hand covered his wound through the robe.

Laxus understood Fried's simple gesture and uncrossed his arms then instantly circled one around Fried's waist to support his stand. Small pants came out from Fried as he leaned his weight to Laxus. It took much energy to stand while resisting the pain of his deep wound at once.*

"Tired?" Laxus asked.

"Not yet." Fried replied as he was mesmerized by the beautiful combination of magical lights.

"What about the house?" Fried asked now.

"It's good for the three of us. Four bedrooms with bathroom for each. Though the garden not as wide as yours in the village." Laxus explained.

"No, that's good. Wide and beautiful garden can't be compared with being close to Natsu." Fried mumbled sleepily.

Laxus just stared to the festival afar while holding Fried close to him. He could feel Fried struggle to keep awake. He turned to Fried.

"Hey." Laxus started after a long silence.

"Hm?" Fried faced up to him with sleepy look in his eyes.

"We will live in that house, right?"

"Yes, you decided that."

"That means, together with Natsu."

Fried nodded slowly.

"We can't go all night then." Laxus said with a teasing smirk. Which got him a weak smack from the green haired submissive.

(One week later)

Finally everything was back to normal. At least it flashed in Erza's mind as she watched Lyon and Natsu fought-again. She smiled as the brawl kept going while Lucy tried desperately to separate them. Really contrast with Happy who cheered Natsu and Juvia who cheered Lyon. Erza raised her eyebrows, why was Juvia cheering Lyon? Oh, it must be because he is an ice-magic user like Gray. And Juvia being the most fanatic fans of Gray would like everything connected to him. Besides Lyon was somehow like a big brother to Gray. Though she knew Lyon would like became more than a big brother to Gray. While Gray, he looked like ready to pull his hair by the ridiculousness of the older boys' act. Gajeel just stared boredly to the fighting boys in front of him. But Erza could see he was itching to join the fray. Erza stared thorough the guild. Almost all of the Fairy Tail's wizards present there. She was grateful that the other wizards responded to Master's call of this gathering because Master wanted to make a big announcement. Her eyes went troubled as he remembered a certain blue haired mage. Mystogan, why did he look so much like Jellal?

"Natsu! Don't lose to him!" Happy cheered.

"Lyon-san, as another ice user he has to win as to not embarrass Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

"No, stop you two!" Lucy desperately called the two.

"Idiots." Gray muttered.

"Hey, Sub." Gajeel called as he sat beside Gray.

"Hn?" Gray had grown accustomed to his nick name from Gajeel.

"You never tell anyone about Natsu's parents, right?" Gajeel asked with a hushed voice.

"No, I never tell anyone, even Lyon. It's Natsu's decision if he wants to tell the other." Gray answered.

"Good, because Master will announce it today."

Gray turned to face him "So that's the announcement about?"

"Don't be too loud, you ma-"

"GAJEEEEEL!" that was Natsu.

"Sneaky bastard." Lyon stated darkly.

Gray sighed as he turned back to his drinking. "Have fun."

Gajeel smirked in excitement. "Surely will."

The three young males began their fight. Lucy just stared with hopeless expression as the participants increased in number. With two dragonslayers and ice-magis user who considerably stronger than Gray, Lucy had no change to separate them. Unless she was suicidal enough.

But then Natsu, Gajeel, and Lyon dropped down simultaneously on the ground. All of them were face down. Not only that, they even struggled to stand up, even then they just managed to propped themselves on their knees and hands.

"Uggh, my body feels so heavy." Natsu yelled in frustration.

"What is it?" Lyon wondered.

"Rune." Gray stated as he observed the dark blue letters on the ground which squared the three figures.

Gray blushed as he realized who had done that, and that meant the person was there too. Gray was still embarrassed by the event took place a week ago. When he peeked through the infirmary room because of his jealousy- no, because his curiosity.

And the fact that Fried was Natsu's parent didn't cease his embarrassment.

"Boys, behave please. Master is here." Fried stated with an amused smiled as he entered the guild. Behind him were Bixlow and Evergreen.

"Ugh, release me." Natsu whined.

Fried chuckled before unsetting his rune at the boys' place. The three breathed out instantly as the pressure of their own body back to normal.

"My body was very heavy." Lyon stated as he stared to Fried, as if wanting an answer of what just happened to them.

"The gravitation was increased by ten times within the rune." Fried explained.

"I see." Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

Fried chuckled before going to Macao and Wakaba place along with Evergreen and Bixlow who already ahead of him. Then there the Master of Fairy Tail entered the building with Laxus behind him. Everybody became silent in instant and watched them walking intensely. They walked up to the stage before Master began his speech.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Master started. Everyone had taken seats on the benches.

"I've informed you before that Raijinshuu and Laxus' acts in the festival day was Ivan Dreyar's doing." Makarov said and the room filled with whispers.

"So I hope you welcome the four of them well, because they had nothing to do with that incident." Makarov stated. Lucy smiled and nodded, while everyone did the same. They knew the four were good people and loyal to Fairy Tail. They never intended to do anything bad toward Fairy Tail.

"And now, the four of them will live in Magnolia from now on!" Makarov yelled enthusiastically. The members cheered along with their master.

"Eh? Evergreen and Bixlow too?" Natsu inquired as he turned to Fried's direction. He got a nod from his mother.

"And the last but not least," Makarov silent for some seconds. "maybe it's not a big deal with all of you, but I'm sure it is for Macao and Wakaba."

The two said men perked up as they heard their names being mentioned.

"Laxus and Fried are mates." Makarov grinned.

"WHAAAAT?" Macao and Wakaba yelled.

"Fried, you are too soft for him!" Macao frantically exlaimed.

"Yes! And Laxus is a bastard!" Wakaba exlaimed just as loud.

On the stage, Laxus' eyebrow twitched in anger. Those two old men...

"When?" Macao asked.

"How?" This time Wakaba.

Fried was sweatdropping as he answered them. "19 years ago, and you don't need to know about 'how'." Fried grinned softly.

While Fried answered all the questions from other members of Fairy Tail, Makarov debated with himself about whether he should tell them about Natsu's identity or not. If he told them, the information surely would leak out faster. But what the point of keeping it a secret while the person the information being hide from, Ivan Dreyar, was most likely had known it. Makarov closed his eyes. If he tells them, more wizards would watch over Natsu.

"Well." Makarov began. "Actually that wasn't the last."

Everyone fell silent again. This time Makarov was dead serious hence the wizards below wouldn't dare of making any sound. Master took a deep breath within the intense silence atmosphere.

"Natsu's surname is not Dragneel. It is actually Dreyar."

2 seconds.

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

A minute.

People were too busy to process the information and caught what it implied.

"Natsu, you are to young for being Master's grandson." Erza stated slowly. Her eyes were wide.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"That leave you as... Master's greatgrandson?" Cana stated unsurely.

Natsu pouted. "You always say I'm idiot, and here you all are soooo slow to comprehend it."

"That means..." Macao, Wakaba, Bixlow, and Evergreen trailed as they turned to Fried's direction.

Fried smiled. "He is my son."

And all hell broke loose.

**End Of Chapter 11**

Yup! That's all for now. Stay tuned because in the next chapter I proceed working on Natsu and Gray relationship. So maybe no Orecion Seis and Edolas. Still maybe though.

*I ever had an operation before and it's true, I even struggle to breath when I tried to walk into bathroom which was just five meter away from my bed).

\(' w ')/ Ja...


	12. Chapter 12

Okay all my reviewers, I LOVE YOUUUU –screams-

Right! Thanks a ton for **fairytopia, Harco8059, x0x, An Uchiha Black, Sanao Mikaru, Natsu, TinkanaiT32, Magic Empress Of Wild, killerpuppy**. You guys definitely encouraged me to write more of this story. Heehee… Thanks again.

Answers for Anonymous reviews:

Fairytopia: Yup, long time no see and glad to see you again. I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

x0x: Thanks for reviewing my story. Oh, and here I bring you a flood of Natsu/Gray.

Natsu: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. Well, strong Natsu is yummy ~_~

Killerpuppy: Yup, here is your update. Thanks for reviewing!

Alright guys, here is another chapter and as I said before, there will be a flood of Natsu/Gray. YAY! I made it since I notice that there were not enough Natsu/Gray in this story and their relationship does not progress. So, yeah…

So the warning should be, OOC Gray and Natsu. Fluff.

And please note that this story won't have Gajeel/Gray. Gajeel and Gray just friends and have no such feeling towards one another. Gajeel just likes messing Natsu and Lyon. So sorry for you who hope I make Gajeel/Gray in this story. Anyway, let's the story begin~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic (I tended forget this important part ==').

**CHAPTER 12**

"Yup, here is your food. Enjoy." Lucy said sweetly as she served the meal on the customer's table.

"Thanks!" The male exclaimed with a blush.

After that Lucy bowed a bit and walked away from the table. She sighed out as a nerve line appeared on her forehead. How could them? Elite force of collective wizards from different guilds forced themselves to work in a cafe? They just realized that they were totally broke after wanting to pay the train tickets.

That was too much for the saviors of the whole world. They have destroyed the Nirvana and this they got.

"Thank you very much." A soft voice from the cashier counter woke Lucy from her mental ranting. There was Wendy.

"Lucy-san, how are you going?"

Lucy sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Yes, this is certainly fine." Erza came up beside her suddenly with a happy smile on her face. She really got into it.

"Besides the outfit looks cute on me." Sherry joined in.

Lucy sighed again. She then looked toward the males. And it was disaster.

Natsu was eating someone's order. Hibiki and the other from Blue Pegasus busied flirting with girls. Lucy cringed, oh how she hoped she didn't saw it. She then realized there was no Lyon. Where he could be? He must be in a better state than the other, right? Lucy hoped.

But her hope seemed a bit too high seeing when she turned her head she found him. Shirtless.

"How could you serve like that?" Lucy shouted subconsciously as she threw her tray to him. It landed and flung away from Lyon's head.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Lyon-san, your clothes." Wendy informed him.

"Oh?" Lyon said easily before continuing whatever he was previously doing.

Lucy just slumped her shoulders in defeat. Those males just impossible. It was all up to the girls now.

"Jura-san, is that the meals for table three?" Sherry asked as Jura came from the kitchen. He took chef part instead of waiter since he had some cooking skill.

"Yes, take them to the table." Jura said with a smile. He seemed enjoying his part. A 'nice perfume' noise from the kitchen can be heard.

"Yes, sir." Sherry said as she took the plates.

"By the way, where is Gray?" Lucy asked as she realized that the dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not out yet." Wendy said.

"Well, it must be embarrassing for him." Lucy said sympathetically.

(Flashback)

"Here are your uniforms." The old man said to them as he gave them waiter or waitress uniforms.

"Now, get change." The owner of the magic cafe said to them as he walked away.

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed as he walked to the restroom. The other males followed him.

"I think we shall change to." Erza smiled with enthusiasm gleamed in her eyes.

"HELL NO!" Gray shouted in all of sudden, halted the other's step.

"What is it, Gray?" Lyon and Natsu immediately at his sides.

Gray was blushing furiously as he unfolded the outfit in his arms. It was waitress uniform.

"I'm not going to wear this!" Gray shut his eyes in desperate attempt getting rid the image of himself wearing the outfit which suddenly popped up in his head.

Natsu felt his throat getting dry just by imaging Gray in that outfit. The frilly skirt was just a half of Gray's thighs, smooth and lean and pale thighs. The outfit hugged his curves just right. With knee-length white socks. He looked very adorable and cute.

Oh no! Bad Natsu...

Natsu shook his head to clear his though. Besides him, Lyon took a deep shaky breath to calm himself so he wouldn't embarrass himself by having nosebleed. Behind them, the Blue Pegasus boys were snickering over Lyon's and Natsu's obvious mental chaos.

"I don't have any more male uniform." The owner shouted from the kitchen.

With red face, Gray lowered the outfit. He really didn't want to wear it. He may be a submissive but he wasn't a girl. It was very embarrassing. But he didn't want to just sit around while the other worked hard for their payment. The others from Fairy Tail surely didn't mind to take his part as well. But that just didn't sit right for Gray.

Fine, Gray would wear it. He then raised the outfit again. There were some laces in the back side of the outfit. He couldn't knot the laces by himself. The girls maybe could knot them just fine since their usual attire seemed involving laces almost everyday. But he wasn't a girl. And there were some other parts which he doubted he could fit the clothes to his body right. He needed a help.

"I-I need some help for this." Gray showed the uniform to the others.

"I'll assist you." Lyon offered.

"Hell no! I will." Natsu stated as he glared to Lyon.

"N-no! I don't want either of you to assist me wearing this." Gray panicky said with a dark blush. What did those boys think? He may be a boy, but he is a submissive!

"Then I will." Erza stated with a big-sister-smile on her face. Mischief glint flashed momentarily in her eyes. There, Gray thought it would be safe to reject her offer.

"Umh, no Erza. I'm a male." Gray reasoned.

"Then please accept my gentle hands to assist you, Gray-chan." Ichiya came right besides Gray and ready to take his hands. A fire punch and freezing kick were his answer.

"Ichiya-sama!" The Trimen called simultaneously.

"I thought you like women?" Natsu gritted his teeth.

"And submissives." Ichiya stated coolly with a black eye and swollen cheek.

"Pervert." Lyon hissed.

Gray just sighed as he stared to the three bickering men. His problem left unsolved.

"Carla, don't you think they are funny?" Happy started to catch Carla's attention.

"Hmph, they are idiots." Carla faced away.

Gray stared at the two cats intensely. The two still chatting before Happy noticed that someone was staring to them, precisely to him.

"Aye?" Happy asked as Gray grabbed him from behind and ran away to changing room.

(End of Flashback, with Gray)

"Whooa.. Gray, you look good." Happy stared in awe.

"No, I look silly." Gray said with embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he looked to his reflection.

"People won't be able to tell that you are a male." Happy ensured.

"Thanks Happy." Gray sighed, he didn't know whether he should be happy or feel offended by Happy's comment.

"Come on! We go out to the cafe." Happy encouraged.

Gray looked once again to the full body mirror in front of him. What would Natsu think? Gray blushed as he realized what he just thought. He didn't care about Natsu even a bit.

Too deep in his thought, he didn't realize Happy had taken him out from the room.

"Ha-Happy!" Gray struggled, but it was useless seeing they were already in the doorway of the cafe.

"Aye! Here we are." Happy lowered Gray carefully as if he was presenting a very fine masterpiece.

"Gray!" Immediately Lucy chirped and ran to his way. Oh Gray really wanted the earth to swallow him.

At the 'Gray' shout from Lucy, everybody turned their attention to the doorway where the dark haired submissive was fidgeting. And surely Natsu and Lyon were the first reacted from the outburst. The two immediately blushed. Gray was soooo darn adorable. But they would never say that out loud for their own pride.

"Gray-san, you look good." Wendy chirped while Carla floated above her. She mused the same thing with Wendy. Erza just smiled with an eager stare to show Gray off to the boys.

"Well, it's not like I like submissives, but you really cute, Gray." Hibiki stated with a flirty gaze, too much of 'not like submissives' huh?

"Yes, adorable!" Eve joined with a grin. Ren just nodded behind him.

"Cute, but not as cute as me." Sherry stated as she flicked her hair.

Gray fidgeted even more by their comments and stares. It felt like he was an object put in an exhibition and it embarrassed him. Especially when the customers began getting curious at the noises they made. Gray bit his lower lip and stared down to his feet.

He felt humiliated.

Lyon couldn't say anything, just gaped. He really wanted to join their conversation but he, as someone who occasionally picked a fight with Gray, it just didn't felt right if he suddenly praise Gray's appearance.

Natsu was grinning like a dumb. A blush barely visible on his cheeks. Gray was surely a beautiful sight. He felt warm inside as he stared to Gray's figure. If only he aware with the stares directed to Gray's body, he would go on rampage. The dark haired boy was fidgeting cutely. He stared down cutely, and his blush cute too!

Wait, that's not a good blush. Natsu noted.

Natsu wiped his grin in instant as he saw right to Gray's face. His eyes, they looked like they were ready to spill tears.

Gray didn't like it even a bit.

"Oi, the new girl, take our order please." A male customer called.

Gray raised his head to the direction of the customer. They were presenting a disgusting perverted smile on their faces. Immediately Gray hugged his tray tightly to his chest. He felt like crying. But he wouldn't show any weakness in front of the other mages. So he stepped forward to the table.

But then, Natsu gripped his upper arm and dragged him.

"Natsu?" Gray questioned as he was dragged by Natsu to the restroom.

"Oi! Natsu!" Lyon shouted as he walked to them. But Erza stopped him.

"Let them be."

"But Natsu can do something bad to Gray!" Lyon objected.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked with a serious look.

Lyon just silent. Because he knew Natsu would prefer death than hurting Gray.

(With Natsu and Gray)

"Natsu, what are you doing? We have to work." Gray said as he was still dragged.

Natsu sighed before spinning around and gripped Gray's shoulders. He stared intently to Gray's eyes. There he could see the sadness, embarrassment, and almost teary eyes.

"You don't like it." Natsu stated.

Gray stared back to him. But turned away instantly. He couldn't hide his emotion in front of Natsu's eyes.

"But I have to do this." Gray stated with a small voice while gripped his skirt.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Gray turned away. He released his shoulders but cupped his face instead. He turned Gray's face to him and just stared. Stared deeply into the submissive's eyes, to his heart, to his soul.

And Gray broke.

Crystal tears immediately fell down wetting Gray's pinkish cheeks. A soft sob and whimper came out from his small and pink mouth.

"I feel humiliated, I feel exposed." Gray cried out softly as he leaned to Natsu and put his hands on Natsu's chest.

A deep down instinct of Natsu urged him to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and comfort him. And so he did. He put Gray's head on the crook of his neck and let him cry softly. When he felt Gray gripped his shirt tightly, he embraced the soft body tighter too. One hand around Gray's waist while the other caressed Gray's black locks. It pained him to hear Gray's cry, to see his tears, to feel the body tremble in distress.

After about five minutes in that position, an idea crossed Natsu's mind. He put his hands on Gray's shoulders and shoved Gray away from his body and grinned to him. Gray, eyes still teary and red cheeks, stared back in bewilderment.

Cute, Natsu thought.

"Do you still want to work?"

"Of course, even though..." Gray trailed.

"I have an idea." Natsu grinned wider.

(Twenty minutes later, in the cafe)

"They are too long back there." Lyon stated grimly as he walked to the doorway.

"Lyon, you better do not disturb them." Lucy said. She didn't know what Natsu and Gray were doing. But she knew it better off without Lyon knowing.

Just when Lyon about to storm to the back room. Gray finally came out.

"G-Gray?" Lucy stuttered as she saw Gray.

"What?" Gray stated coolly as he took a tray and ready to serve the customers.

"What happened?" Lyon asked as he eyed Gray from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked nonchalantly with a smirk.

"Gray, your uniform?" Erza asked as she saw what did Gray wear right then.

Gray smiled to them. "Well, it's a bit too big. But I can manage. Does it look too big?"

"No no, it looks well. But, where did you find a male uniform while the owner said he didn't have any?" Lucy asked.

Yup, Gray wore a male uniform.

"Well..." Gray trailed.

"YOSH! Everyone~" A sickeningly sweetened voice called out.

Gray ready to laugh as he heard the voice. The others turned to look at the source of the voice and petrified in instant at the... most uncute sight.

Natsu, in female uniform. With his entire masculine feature.

"Natsu-chan is here at your service~" Natsu chirped sweetly before blowing a kiss to all of the people there.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-NATSU!" Lucy screamed. She was pulling her hair because the dread shiver running through her body.

"Natsu-san, you look..." Wendy trailed before a soft hand covered her eyes. Gray smiled to the little girl. She better not seeing anymore of Natsu.

"Frightening!" Sherry did not hesitate to complete Wendy's sentence as she rubbed her eyes.

Erza, too sick to comment.

"ARG! MY EYES!" Lyon along with the Trimen screamed as they put their hands to close their abused eyes.

"Pfft." Happy put his paw over his mouth to stop his laughing. Only he could enjoy the sight.

"How rude. I look good in this you know." Natsu stated with a pose.

"HELL NO!" They replied simultaneously.

Natsu grinned widely as Gray laughed wholeheartedly by the event. He loved the laughter so much.

(That night, in an inn)

Finally, after working so hard with so many customers interested with the wizards as waiters and waitresses, they got their payments. The exhaustion wore them out thus they decided to go back to their respective village by the next day.

The Trimen had their own room. Jura and Ichiya had to share a room since only Jura could put up with him. The girls, including Wendy shared a room. And the last was the boys from Fairy Tail. Their room was right beside the girl's room. Erza had insisted to get their rooms side by side. So if ever those two hormonal boys get their hands on her sweet and cute little submissive brother-like figure, she could go all requipping and beat them into pulp.

And here was Natsu, had been kicked his ass by Lyon in some routine brawl they did. He grumbled and sulked as he just wandered around the town. His crimson kimono robe prevented cold wind. The town was actually nice. Hence he didn't mind going out for a bit. It actually nice and fresh. It would take some time before Natsu going back to the inn.

"Natsu!" a voice shouted his name.

Natsu spun around to find Gray jogged to him with his soft blue kimono. He panted a bit as he was standing in front of Natsu. Natsu leaned into Gray. A soft blush from his running was on his cheeks as he stared up to Natsu.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I heard your fight with Lyon and ran after he said you went out."

"Yeah, but why?" Natsu asked curiously.

Gray faced away with a distinct blush now.

"So we have time alone. I..." Gray trailed before facing Natsu. "I want to thank you for today." Gray continued.

"Ah." Natsu understood before scratching the back of his head. "It was nothing, really." Natsu grinned wide.

"But it meant much for me." Gray smiled softly.

Natsu smiled back. He really loved seeing Gray when his expression was so soft just like now. It calmed him and made his heart felt good with warm flutter. Gray then cupped Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes wide in instant, would Gray?

Gray leaned up to kiss his cheek. Before pulling his face away just as abruptly.

Natsu blinked several times as he just realized what had happened. Natsu brought his hand to his cheeks and brushed it with Gray's hand which was still cupping his face.

"Th-thank you, Natsu." Gray stated with a dark blush.

Natsu grinned. "You blush too much today, you know." he said playfully.

"Shut up." Gray said lowly.

The silent surroundings made their heart beat faster. Natsu stared deeply to Gray's eyes as if asking for permission. Gray uncertainly stared back. Without his own consent, Natsu's arms already found their way to Gray's waist and held him closer to him. Natsu touched his forehead to Gray's. Eyes still stared intensely to Gray's.

"You know," Natsu whispered softly. "You behave closer to a real submissive each passing day."

Gray chuckled. "You sound very sure."

"My 'mother' is a submissive."

Gray was silent after that. He didn't realize it himself that he grew more submissive everyday. Especially to Natsu.

"That's because I'm a submissive." Gray countered back.

"True." Natsu stated simply before going silent and just enjoyed their closeness. He enjoyed every second of their secret moment. Just holding Gray closer to his body. Gray's smaller body fit just right to his own. Gray's soft body made him felt protective.

While Gray, just like Natsu. He felt warm and calm. His heart felt this good fuzzy feeling. He didn't know what, but he felt really good in Natsu's arms. Natsu's hard body, contrast with his, made him felt secured. Unconsciously he put his hands around Natsu's neck which shortened their distance.

"Natsu..." Gray trailed, eyebrows knitted together in desperate attempt to comprehend his own feeling.

"Gray." Natsu sighed out, he didn't know his own feeling. It felt good but he didn't know what. He wanted Gray became his, and only his. But that couldn't be done if he himself didn't love Gray. Natsu didn't love Gray, didn't he? Natsu asked himself.

If he didn't love Gray, why he always went protective and possessive of Gray around Gajeel? Why did he feel annoyed and somehow angry when Lyon drapes his arm on Gray's shoulder? Why did he feel like ready to burst when Ichiya comes closer to Gray with all his perversion glory? And why did he feel annoyed in common when a male hit on Gray? Why did his heart feel like being wrenched when Gray cried today? Why did he have this urge to always make Gray happy?

"Do I love you?" Natsu asked himself and Gray.

Gray in turn wide eyed for a second before lowering his gaze. "Do I too?" Gray asked himself too.

Gray couldn't take it anymore, the frustration pressure was too much for him. He hugged Natsu tightly and buried his face on Natsu shoulder. While Natsu embraced him tightly. Gave Gray all the warmth he needed.

"Let's give it more time?" Natsu offered. He felt really relieved when Gray nodded on his shoulder.

"Until we figure out our own feeling." Gray mumbled beneath him.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled warmly.

They calmed down in each other's arms. Everything was good. Of course until they heard:

"Requip!"

And...

"Ice make: Eagle!"

Crap! Natsu and Gray thought.

**End of Chapter 12**

Yosh! That's for now. **Thanks for reading!**

I expect my dear reviewers to review again –fidgets-.

(' w ')d


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys! Here is your treat XD, an update. Sorry first for the late update again. And it kind of short than most updates.

And with this I just want to inform you that the next updates may be late too. Since now I'm in thesis-making progress XD.

**Thanks for: fairytopia, Harco8059, SoulBook, Sanao Mikaru, x0x, IgniteRide, Magic Empress Of Wild, Narutard Kiba, PINKhairedBADASS, TinkanaiT32, Chi-Cat, Lona The Unlucky, An Uchiha Black, l'enfer Diable, **and** Irelys. **And an awesome illustration from **Irelys**, thank you very muuuuch! XD**  
**

**Answers for anonymous reviews**:

**Fairytopia**: Thanks for reviewing and please don't faint too much, the new update is available now XD. Thanks for your reviews all the time.

**x0x**: Ohohoho, someone flirting with Gray you say? Nice idea –thinks-. Anyway, Thanks a lot for reviewing. Hope you like this new update.

**Chi-Cat**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing XD. Really glad you like it and was having fun.

And now for the disclaimer "I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic." That's supposedly done it.

**CHAPTER 13**

"So, you saw them hugging?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. How could Natsu do such a thing to Gray. You have to punish him, Master. At least lecture him." Erza stated.

"So, basically Natsu hugged Gray." Makarov tried.

"Yes."

"And it seemed Gray hugged him back?"

At this Erza didn't answer him. True, they were hugging when she caught them along with Lyon. So it difficult to say that Gray didn't hug Natsu back.

"He didn't struggle?" Makarov asked again with a bored eyes.

Erza hesitantly shook her head. She didn't see any sign of struggle from Gray that time. Gray even defended Natsu from their attacks.

"The only thing I can conclude from this is Natsu didn't force anything to Gray. So I can't punish him." Makarov stated before yawning.

Erza was silent before turning and going away. She couldn't deny that Makarov was right. Gray didn't struggle. Erza sighed, maybe she was wrong about Natsu.

(In the outside of the guild)

"Please, Lucy." Natsu begged with clasped hands in front of his face.

"But why?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Only Loke can help me with my problem."

"What kind of problem anyway?" Lucy leaned with her hands at her hips. A demanding expression on her face.

"It's males' problem." Natsu stated in a matter of factly.

Lucy contemplated his request for awhile before backing away from Natsu. She couldn't guess any possibility why Natsu wanted her to summon Loke in all of sudden. But it was okay, Loke was Fairy Tail wizard and he surely would happy to hang out with his fellow mages once in awhile. Besides, Loke could tell her the problem after Natsu finished with him.

"Fine. But no fight with him." Lucy warned before taking Leon's key out.

"Yeah! You are the best, Lucy!" Natsu jumped around ecstatically.

(Then)

Lucy came back in the guild hall room where all the mages were chatting around. Some bickering too. She spotted Levy and immediately walked toward her.

"Lucy!"

Gray voice called her and she halted her step. The dark haired boy walked to her in hurry but a timid gesture.

"Gray, what is it?" Lucy asked as he was right before her.

"Do you have time? May we speak alone?" Gray asked shyly.

Well, that was new.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed rather enthusiastically. She always waited for Gray to speak with her. Since in the inn, which was two days ago, Gray seemed a bit troubled and blushing a lot.

"Sssh, don't be too loud." Gray hushed.

"Oops, sorry." Lucy said sheepishly.

"It's okay, come here." Gray said before taking Lucy's hand and dragging her.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia wondered as she saw the way the dark haired submissive almost literally dragged the blonde mage.

"What's up with them?" Cana asked through her booze mug. Beside her was Lyon who observed Gray's and Lucy's every move.

Lyon squinted his eyes. He sighed. It became apparent that there was something happened between Natsu and Gray. He just didn't know what yet. But he had a guess, that it was something he might not like.

(Then)

"Okay, Gray," Lucy panted since she had been dragged to the top of Fairy Tail building. "Speak up."

Gray leaned his back to a stone wall, his hands in his pants' pockets. A pink tint dusted his cheeks as he looked away from Lucy. Lucy smirked inwardly, she had a guess where this speaking would lead.

"I-I think I love someone." Gray stated, face as red as Erza's hair.

Lucy widened her eyes while squealing mentally. She composed herself just in time as Gray looked straight to her. She was giddy, and glad that Gray had chose her out of the others to speak his heart matter.

"Why do you think so?" Lucy asked calmly with a warm and welcoming smile. She decided to save the question 'Who is the lucky guy' which she was more than eager to ask for later. She saw the way Gray troubled over it and it seemed he himself wasn't one hundred percent sure about his feeling. Thus his wording was 'I think I love someone'.

Gray fidgeted in his spot. Oh how Lucy tried hard to not giggle.

"When I near him, I feel my heart beat faster. I like every attention he gives me even though sometimes the attention causes many problems." Gray started.

Lucy grinned silently, her thought straightaway went to a certain pink haired dragonslayer who was a problem magnet.

"Then?"

"It just feels nice when he sits beside me."

Lucy smiled, actually she didn't know anything about something like this since she never had a boyfriend.

"And I feel empty when he is not around." Gray stated with finality. He sighed. "I long for his presence, I don't want seeing him hurt in missions. And I DON'T like when some women hit on him." Gray spoke out the last sentence with deadly low voice.

"How long do you feel it?"

"I don't remember since when, but I realized it just recently." Gray mumbled.

Oh, in the inn.

"So, how do you think? Do you think I love him?" Gray asked.

"Don't think too much about it, Gray." Lucy said wisely.

"Eh?" Gray surprised.

"Love is a feeling, you can't think over it because it's not as simple as thought. We can decide something based on a thought, but feeling? We can't do logical thinking to comprehend a certain feeling, don't deny what you feel and accept it." Lucy said.

Lucy walked in front of him. "Feel your heart, don't think. What do you feel about this person?"

"I've told you." Gray deadpanned.

"Yeah, hehee." Lucy laughed nervously. "But seriously Gray, only you can tell whether you love him or not."

Gray was silent for a bit. It was complicated. But Lucy was right. Even if he told her hundreds sentences of what he felt, she wouldn't be able to see through his actual feeling. He had to feel it himself.

"Thanks Lucy." Gray finally sighed out.

"Feel better?"

"Yup, although technically you don't help me even a bit." Gray smirked.

"Eeh?" Lucy shrieked in annoyance.

Gray laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. Lucy pouted, yes she actually didn't know anything about romantic problem but at least she tried! What an ungrateful boy.

"What are you two doing?" A low and full of threat voice came from the doorway.

Gray and Lucy immediately turned to the source. Gray's eyes widened momentarily before detaching his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

There in the doorway were Natsu and Loke. A fuming Natsu and a nervous Loke.

"Natsu, it's not like what do you think!" Gray yelled.

Natsu stared to Lucy. The blonde stared back at him with innocent eyes and nothing suspicious movement she made. She even cocked her head to the side in confusion. There he knew there was really nothing.

Natsu sighed before grinning. "Thanks for letting me borrow Loke, Lucy."

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved.

Gray sighed in relief. He thought Natsu would be in fury as he usually does had it been Lyon or Gajeel.

"Borrow?" Loke inquired in annoyance, he wasn't just an object.

"Yeah, thanks again buddy!" Natsu exclaimed as he pat Loke's back rather hard.

"So, Loke, what it was with Natsu?" Lucy asked with a sly smile as he walked to Loke.

As Lucy and Loke began chatting about God-knows-what, Natsu turned to face Gray with a smile. Gray in turn just stared to him before blushed a little as he looked how Natsu smiled to him. It seemed his smile was, comforting him.

"We need to talk." Natsu stated softly as he faced away from Gray. A dust of pink covered his cheeks.

Gray blinked. "Ye-yeah, of course." He stuttered before facing away too.

"A storm is coming." Loke announced suddenly.

"Wow, the cloud certainly dark." Lucy said as she pointed to the approaching clouds. The clouds were frighteningly dark.

"It'd be better if you come inside." Loke said before disappearing right before them.

"He is right, come on guys." Lucy said before walked inside to the guild building.

Gray and Natsu met eyes, they were hesitant at first. But seeing the dark clouds were ready to drench them good, they agreed to delay their talking.

(In the guild)

"What are you doing just standing there for a full hour?" Lyon asked with nonchalant voice to Juvia who was staring out by the window.

"The rain, it feels different." Juvia stated.

"How so?"

"Juvia can feel it, there is something different with this rain." She said before walking to join Lyon and the others. "Something... scary."

Lucy and Levy went rigid in instant after hearing Juvia. They didn't like the words very much. Especially came out from a considerably strong mage like Juvia.

"Then it will be better if we just stay here for awhile." Erza said as she looked out through the window pane.

Gray sighed as he looked down to his beverage, a can of coke. Great, just when Natsu wanted to say something to him and he was ready to say his feeling toward Natsu, the circumstance didn't allow them for being alone. Almost all the wizards of Fairy Tail were present there. No place for secrecy.

Gray looked around. Yes, definitely all wizards who domiciled in Magnolia and wasn't in any mission were there. Except... Wendy.

"Wendy?" Gray called out suddenly. He had a soft spot for the little girl.

"Wendy!" Gray called again as he stood up from his seat. Natsu who was sitting in front of him jerked his head up.

"Gray, what happen?"

"Wendy, she is not here."

"Maybe she is playing with Charla." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Charla does not play." Gray stated with an annoyed voice.

"Well, then may-" Natsu couldn't finish his statement when a bright light fell from the sky and blinding them.

Slowly, screams could be heard throughout the guild. Natsu didn't know what happened since the light was blinding him. The only thing he aware was the clutching hands around his wrist.

"Natsu." Gray's voice was shaking.

The light was blinding Natsu completely. He couldn't open his eyes, yet he still managed to keep a firm hold on Gray's arm.

But, it was as if Gray wasn't there, as if he was gripping empty air.

"Gray?" Natsu panicky called.

"What?" Gray replied, still frightened with the whole situation and screams backgrounding them. He couldn't open his eyes either, so the only thing he could come up was clinging to Natsu. He tightened his grip when he felt himself was sucked up. There was unbelievable strong force sucked him up, and the rest of the guild.

"N-Natsu..." Gray trailed, he was losing it. His body turned jelly. He knew something bad was happening.

Hearing the scared voice from his future submissive mate turned Natsu crazy. He opened his eyes, he didn't care if he would be blind afterward. Then he saw everything, though still vaguely. Everything around him dissolved into the thin air. Including Gray.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled.

Gray could only widening his eyes while his body fading away. But before he completely disappeared, he still was able to smile weakly to Natsu, as if trying to say he would be okay. And when Natsu tried to catch Gray, he collapsed.

(' w ')/[Scene-Break]\(' w ')

Edolas...

That was the name of the world they were currently in. Natsu couldn't help but felt anxious for all the people in the guild and Magnolia. If what Charla said was all true, the others were in danger. Their lives were in danger.

But being Natsu, he still being the idiotic fire dragonslayer. He still came out with some stupid ideas, including disguising themselves with leaves and fruits. The picture wasn't very nice.

And now, they were hiding under a round table of Fairy Tail guild, at least the one they thought they were come from. They observed all the people they supposedly knew. But they were all different, almost the reverse version of their normal selves. It almost sent shivers through his spine.

That was until...

"Who the hell are you?" a scary looking Lucy asked as she squatted in front of them.

"LUCY?" Natsu yelled in surprised.

"-SAN?" Happy added in his surprise and fear.

(Then)

Natsu pouted, everything was different. Lisanna too...

And then there was Edolas Wendy, she looked like around his age, if not older. He sighed, he really wanted to see his own edolas version. A grin appeared on his face, this kind of exciting him.

"Ah! Natsu, finally you come back!"

Pale hands suddenly hugged him from behind. Natsu knew that voice and he immediately blushed when the hands wrapped around his torso. He peeked back, a mop of black hair attached to his back. Natsu smiled softly, so this was Edolas Gray?

The edo Gray looked up to him with beautiful blush on his cheeks. A soft expression presented on his face. He looked like a real submissive, just like Natsu's mother. Natsu could only stare, drunk the adorable sight in front of him as much as he could. Because he was sure, it would take a looong time for the Gray he knew to become like this to him. So, he enjoyed it a bit too much.

"Umh, Gray..." Natsu trailed as he woke up from his heavenly imagination. He didn't know where to start. He loved to be hugged by Gray, but this was edolas Gray. Not his Gray. And edolas Natsu wouldn't like it even a bit if ever he saw the scene.

Just then he realized something which made his eyes bugged in instant. Behind him, approximately around edo Gray's belly was a bump. Not a big bump, but enough for Natsu to feel it. Natsu, still bugged eyed spun around slowly before shoving Gray softly. He looked down to Gray's belly.

A visible bump was there.

"Gray... Are you p-preg-" Natsu stuttered.

Edo Gray's smiled vanished as it was replaced with a sad expression. "Don't say you forget I'm carrying your baby." he said with a broken voice.

Gray pregnant? He was carrying his baby? Natsu almost jump in excitement and happiness had he not realized that this was edo Gray he was talking to. Natsu immediately blushed when he imagined had it been him and Gray were in edo Natsu's and edo Gray's places.

Oh how he really wanted Gray to see his pregnant counterpart…

**End of Chapter 13**

Yup! That's all for now. How about reviewing? XD

b(' w ')d


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, I'd like to make some things clear for this arc.

First about the edolas Gray, he was just like the reverse version of Gray, being a real submissive. But not with layers of clothing. Maybe some of you didn't realize that I never made Gray an exhibitionist in this story since he was a submissive. He wouldn't just throw away his clothing when he was a submissive, right? So the only difference between Gray and his edolas counterpart is the submissiveness.

Then for edolas Natsu, I intended to make him different from earthland Natsu. But the different of Natsu is not just a shy and timid teen, right? There is another option for a different Natsu. Maybe you will want to kill me after knowing it. =='

And this chapter, it short and rather pointless. Bear with me please (_ _) really sorry. I get this writer block sign (bad omen =='). So maybe when I really can't get in the mood for writing this, I'll make some oneshots based on this fic for exchange. But mostly I write this story first. It just I got some random idea in a random time and made me want to write it. But remembering I have an unfinished fic, I stopped myself and rather wrote this chapter. Really sorry T_T.

Then THANKS TO: **Irelys, Magic Empress Of Wild, Sanao Mikaru, PINKhairedBADASS, IgniteRide, FURUE Yuuga, Not-Always-Rainbows-And-Butterflys, Kai-Chan94, Harco8059, Jam, fairy topia, Lona The Unlucky, TinkanaiT32, killerpuppy, An-Lupin-Malfoy, emotional walls, **and** Historia Aqua**.

Review replies for anonymous:

**Jam**: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the twist :D

**fairy topia**: Yay! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like the pregnant idea XD

Disclaimer: "I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 14**

Natsu just stared with wide eyes back and forth between Gray's eyes and his belly. There was the visible bump. He stared at it for long minutes before bracing himself to put his hand on Gray's stomach. Gray blinked at Natsu's reaction, he was weird. It felt like he didin't know about his pregnancy.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" Natsu smiled subconsciously as he caressed the stomach carefully. It was firm yet soft. Natsu for once felt giddy. Little by little an idiotic grin grew on his face.

"N-Natsu?" Gray weirded out by this, the Natsu he knew would never display such a funny expression.

"BASTARD!" A furious Lucy smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch, Lucy, what was that?"

"That was for going too long while you know damned well Gray's pregnant!" Lucy yelled with an evil smirk, ready to launch another attack.

"Eh?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"Heyyaaah!" Lucy let out a battle roar.

(Then)

Natsu finally could sit right and relaxed after Charla and Wendy took the part of telling all the edolas mages about who they were. They were sceptical at first but seeing Natsu's behaviour and Wendy's appearance, they thought it was logical enough. But still, some mages kept bugging them as their curiosity seemed increased. Of course, after all they were technically from another world than they were familiar with.

"So, this Natsu-san is not Natsu-san?" One random mage asked with curious eyes.

"Well, I'm really Natsu." Natsu snarkily replied.

"Seems so not Natsu-san to us." Another peeped in.

"Of course since I'm not the Natsu you know!" Natsu yelled with a twitching nerve on his forehead.

"See, he is not Natsu." Lucy teased.

"You all are annoying." Natsu gritted his teeth, his eyebrow was twitching.

From away, a lone figure watched Natsu's every move carefully. He sighed, he was disappointed a little, he thought the pink haired dragonslayer was his mate who finally came back after three months mission. It pained him a little. His mate knew that he was pregnant, yet he still went to a long mission. Didn't he know how he felt? How bad he needed him at this time? Gray looked up again, the earthland Natsu was yelling silly to the other mages. Gray smiled sadly.

"Gray, are you okay?" Juvia asked him as she patted his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gray smiled.

Juvia smiled sympathetically to him before offering a meal. "You should eat."

"But I'm not hungry." Gray looked up with a pout.

Juvia almost squealed, this boy was certainly cute and adorable without attempting doing it. "But still you have to eat, or should Juvia call Lucy to force you?"

"Ah! No, I'll eat." Gray franctically said before taking the dish. No one wanted to get Lucy's lectures.

(Then)

Natsu sulked as he watched all the mages kept talking about him, Wendy, Happy, and Charla curiously as if they weren't there. How rude, Natsu mumbled in his head. If only he had his magic he would teach them some maners Natsu's style!

Just as he stared aimlessly, a running figure caught his attention. Not that a running person was an interesting sight, but this was a submissive boy with swollen pregnant belly was running! How could he? What if something happen with his pregnancy because of the running? Natsu immediately yelled, along side with a screaming Lucy for Gray to stop.

Gray stopped momentarily to show them that he was about to puke.

"But no need to run!" Lucy shouted as her face was red with worry.

"Sowwy." Gray exlaimed with hand on his mouth before running again to the bathroom.

Lucy sighed, without Natsu and Lyon she was increasingly protective to Gray. The boy had enough suffered without his mate and brother, so she would do all her best to keep him happy and safe. He was like a brother to her.

Gray sat besides Lucy after throwing out half of his latest meal from Juvia. He slumped on the bench with a grouchy Lucy. Half lidded eyes scanned the room, his stomach still felt funny.

"You know that was dangerous, don't you?" Lucy started.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but if I didn't run I'd end up puking right here." Gray muttered as he rubbed his stomach unconsciously with a closed eyes.

Natsu stared to Gray's stomach. Gray's gesture showed his maternal instinct. It seemed the pregnancy brought it up to surface. Natsu smiled, he really want to see his Gray did the same though it still needed time to get there. First he needed to confess, and something told him he needed to get Lyon's approval too. Afterall he was technically Gray's adoptive big brother.

"Anyway, how far are you?" Natsu asked.

Gray turned to him before smiled and looked to his stomach. "Four months already."

"I see." Natsu smiled as he stared to Gray's stomach. He wanted to touch it, but didn't want to take the risk since Lucy already glowered over him.

Hearing the soft tune from Natsu, Gray looked up. He examined Natsu's facial features. He was different with the Natsu he knew. Physically they are very similar, but mentally and their behaviour are the opposite.

"Natsu, you are lovely." Gray smiled.

"W-what?" Natsu blushed deep red. Gray would never say that. And what brought it to Gray?

"Yup," Gray stood up before walking and sitting besides Natsu. "You are different with him, you are lovely and expressive."

"A-a-aaa..." Natsu was speechless with a red face.

"You liiiiiike him." Happy teased.

"No! It's not like that!" Natsu defended while almost stumbling on the bench. Gray chuckled with a pretty blush on his cheeks.

"Huh," Lucy snorted. "Don't judge book by it's cover, who knows he may be another possesive and violent bastard."

Well, that was a bit true.

"Natsu is not violent." Gray defended.

"Not my ass, all mages here practically shivering under his gaze. Except me and Lyon." Lucy said as she looked away.

"He never being violent to me." Gray stated. "He loves me."

"You put too much belief in him." Lucy sighed.

"He is my mate, I have to believe him."

Lucy sighed mentally before peering Gray from her bangs. "Whatever, just tell me or Lyon if he ever do something you don't like."

"Wait a minute." Natsu stopped their conversation. His heart wrenched after hearing their statements. His counterpart didn't seem a good person here. And just then he realized everyone except Lucy and Gray called him 'Natsu-san'. The honorific was a sign that his edolas version was quite distant with the guild's members. And from Lucy's statement, he was a scary person.

"Can you explain to me about this world's Natsu?" Natsu asked.

They abruptly went silent. Lucy and Gray looked to one another, one hesitant and the other was solemn.

"He is one of the strongest wizards in our guild." Lucy started. "He is cold, rarely speaking, quite heartless. But he is loyal to Fairy Tail." she added.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charla couldn't believe what they heard. Especially Natsu. He didn't want to imagine it.

"And he is possesive," Lucy continued as she stared to Gray before back to Natsu. "Violent, and irresponsible! How could he take a long mission just after Gray told him he was pregnant?" Lucy roared as she threw her fist on the table in front of her.

Almost all of the guild members flinched by Lucy's outburst. Everyone there knew how was Lucy with Natsu, if it wasn't for Gray who she regarded as her own brother, she wouldn't even want to be in a same room with him.

"You are wrong Lucy." Gray stated firmly. His eyes were narrowed. Lucy looked hopeless to the submissive boy, he trusted Natsu too much.

"Natsu, he isn't cold, he is not heartless! He is soft at heart. I know him!"

"Gray-"

"No Lucy, it just difficult for him to express his feeling. He is shy!"

"Shy?" Juvia snorted from another table.

"And he is not irresponsible, he-he loves me." Gray stated with a quivering voice as he lowered his head. Gray gripped his pants with trembled hands.

"Gray-san..." Wendy trailed.

Lucy couldn't say anything, as the other wizards in Fairy Tail. When Gray went like this, they knew better than opposing the hormonal teen. He was already sad enough from the lack of his mate's presence. They didn't need to add some more trouble for him to think.

Lucy sighed before grinning wide. "Fine fine, I know it already." She said before adding, "Everyone, back to anything you were doing now!" She said rather sternly. A simultant 'Hai!' was heard.

Everything back to normal as if nothing happened. Gray sighed in relief. He didn't like commotions. Especially if it about Natsu, because he had an instinct to always defend him. He didn't want to argue with anyone. Just then a hand tapped on his shoulder. He looked up to find Natsu smiled to him.

"Thanks." Natsu said a bit shyly.

Gray blinked, "For what?"

"Well," Natsu scratched the back of his head before sitting beside Gray. "For defending and believing Natsu. I may not him, but I know we have same feeling for our Grays." He said with a blushing face. "And your trusts mean so much to us."

Gray smiled back in return. "No problem, and you are really lovely."

Natsu groaned. "Stop saying that." that got a chuckle from Gray.

"Soo~," Gray began, "You have your Gray, huh?"

"Aye! But he is not like you." Happy chirped in. "And Natsu still a coward for not confessing."

"Yet!" Natsu yelled as he took Happy by the back of his neck.

"What? You haven't confessed yet? You're shy even more than Natsu." Gray said with wide eyes.

"I doubt he is really a shy person." Charla said nonchalantly.

"Charla!" Wendy admonished.

"Big trouble! Fairy hunter in her way!" A wizard shouted panicky as he burst open the entrance door.

"Whaaat?"

"Shit! Already?"

"Levy! How is your teleportation?" Lucy shouted.

"What's going on?" Natsu and Wendy wondered.

(Then)

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gray worriedly asked as he sat on Natsu's hips.

The other wizards were sprawled open on the floor after the teleportation technique Levy used to transport the entire guild. Wendy and Happy had their eyes rolled since it was their first time. While Natsu was in much worse state. It seemed any type of transportation would trigger his motion sickness. It was kind of lame when he had promised to hold Gray and protect him, but then Gray had to hold him firm instead since he became weak in instant.

"Natsu?" Gray poked Natsu's cheek.

"Don't worry about him. He will be okay." Wendy said as her dizziness faded away. Wendy blushed immediately as she took Natsu and Gray's position. Gray was sitting on Natsu's hips. Dangerously close to Natsu's crotch.

"G-Gray-san!" Wendy squeaked.

"Hm?"

Wendy just fidgetting in embarrassment as the submissive teen rocked Natsu's body to wake him up.

(Then)

"One more time I tell you, I don't want to follow you if only Gray didn't insist on going with you." Lucy roughed all the way.

"You tell us enough." An annoyed reply from Charla.

"Urgh, if only he wasn't being a stubborn I didn't have to walk this for you!"

"Aye!"

"Don't aye me you impostor cat!"

"Happy is not an impostor!" Natsu defended.

(Another place in Edolas)

"This world's name is Edolas. And practically parallel world than the Earthland." A misterious looking man thought out loud. A book in his hand while he was sitting on a large rock.

He smirked. "It seems that Mystogan boy said the truth. I really want to see my counterpart."

"Hey! You there!"

The man looked over his shoulder. A fat rich looking man was smirking with five guards behind him. Oh, he remembered that fat man. He was the owner of the book in his hand. How stingy, he just 'borrowed' the book for some minutes.

"Your ill-maner and so un-nobel acts toward me and my precious expensive book will not be tolerated! You are going to be imprisoned! Hah! I told you, you were dealing with a wrong person."

The man lazily turned around. Okay, another stuck up, arrogant rich family member huh?

"We are the royal guards. Don't move. Make it easy for your own good."

"Royal guards?"

"Yes! With money I can have protection from the royal guards privately!" the fat man smugly exlaimed. "They have the best magic!"

The man smirked evilly while narrowing his eyes in excitement. Time to teach them some lesson about the real magic.

"Are you sure?" The man stated lowly with an intimidating voice though inside he was amused. He stepped forward.

"Don't move!" One of the royal guards shouted and activated his spear. The others followed his action and blue electric spark came out and attacked the male.

The smug rich man grinned in satisfication. The guards lowered their weapon and walked to the unmoving but still standing man. But then, the male raised his head. Eyes bored deeply to the spears of the royal guards. His was unfazed by the electric attacks the royal guards launched to him.

The man smirked again. "Even my first attempt of magic was better than that."

The royal guards and the arrogant wealthy man had no time to cemprehend what the man said as a thunderbolt came upon them, crashed them good.

**End of Chapter 14**

Yup, that's all for now. Sorry if it pointless and short. I'm sure you know who the man I was talking about in this fic. But maybe he wouldn't get too much action in this arc. ==' Anyway THANKS FOR READING!

(' w ')/


	15. Chapter 15

Guys, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Really and sorry for not replying them for now. I'm really in a rush. Please I'm really sorry. Gomenasai. I feel bad for not replying your reviews. You all were so kind by giving your times for reviewing my story and now I didn't reply it. T_T.. sorry.. I'm really in a rush. I won't let it happen in the future. And maybe this chapter had some errors since I didn't have time to review the grammatical and spelling errors. Bear with me now. Maybe if I have time I'll rewrite it.

Disclaimer: I never make any money by this fic and Fairy Tail is not mine.

**CHAPTER 15**

Lucy's heart was still beating fast. That was close. They shouldn't underestimate the royal army magic. Well, one on one she was sure she could take them but with a bunch of them in a same time while she had to watch over the others wasn't all that easy. She was grateful that someone helped them in time.

"You helped us there." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you so much." Wendy thanked. Beside her was Natsu hunched over trying to hold in his nauseous.

"Hn." The person in the driver seat just hummed in response.

Lucy and Wendy stared to each other. The person was good enough to help them, but he never actually speaking. This was awkward. Lucy had never thought that she would miss Natsu's idiotic babbling to brighten the situation they were in. Lucy turned back to the male beside her. He wore a simple long crimson coat with straps here and there, the coat was unbuttoned which revealed his black shirt. Black pants which the calf parts tucked inside his boots. A google set firmly before his eyes.

"Um, my name is Lucy, the girl back there is Wendy," Lucy caught the way the male beside her perked slightly at the mention of Wendy, he even spied the little girl from the rearview mirror. Lucy couldn't see his expression through the googles thought.

"and that one is Natsu." Lucy continued while pointing to Natsu. The male back to his bored stance.

The rest of the ride was silent, filled with occasional groans and whines from Natsu. Wendy even tried to hum some song she knew but the silent kept going. Lucy finally grew accustomed with the silent so she just sat there on the passenger seat beside the driver. She tried to make up some plan on getting back their friends. After a quite long ride, the car stopped.

"Get out now, you are arrived." The male said. Just then she heard his voice well, it sounded familiar.

"Y-yes." Lucy stated before ushering the others. Wendy with a little difficult managed taking Natsu out of the car. And when he stepped on the solid ground, he immediately went...

"YEAH! FRESH AIR!" With both hands in the air.

Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped, felt embarrassed enough by Natsu's antic.

"Ohoho, how I missed the ground." Now he was grinned wide before turning around abruptly. "Anyway, I've never thanked you for your help." Natsu stated before peeking to the car again, intended to thank the driver.

But his intention vanished in instant as he got a glimpse of the person helped them. Pink hair with googles. Natsu's face turned solemn as he remembered the edo Gray he met before.

"You bastard." Natsu hissed lowly before dragging the male out of the car by the collar of his shirt.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Why was he doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu threw the male away to the car with force. The male's back hit the car hard, producing a sickening sound. The sound made Wendy and Lucy flinched.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy yelled in panic. The male was good enough for helping them and now Natsu was roughhousing him, how ungrateful of them.

"I see, you met Lucy afterall." The male said before taking off his googles.

Just as the google was off, bored yet hard eyes stared straight to Natsu's eyes. Natsu glared even more as he stared to the other deeply. Now he confirmed his fear about his other self. He was a typical cold-silent-bastard. Simultan gasps could be heard from the four behind them.

"Another Natsu?" They chorused.

"Now answer me, what are you doing? Leaving Gray like that?" Natsu began.

"Eh?" Lucy wandered.

"It's not like what you heard, and surely it's none of you business." Edo Natsu countered back with even voice.

"Temeee!" Natsu yelled as he ready to punch him. The punch delivered fast but edo Natsu was able to dodge it easily.

"Aren't you going to go to the Royal Palace?" Edo Natsu asked calmly. "Better get going rather than probing people's business." Edo Natsu stated.

"You are really annoying!" Natsu yelled with his comical angry face.

"The feeling is mutual." Edo Natsu replied with closed eyes and crossed arms.

Nerve lines popped on Natsu's forehead. This person was freaking annoying him. Natsu let out a battle roar as he advanced toward his edolas version but Lucy and Wendy held him fast. He struggled but the high-pitched voices of the girls hurt his ears slightly so he just stood there huffing.

"Do you know how Gray feels with you leave him in his condition?"

A long silent was Natsu's answer. He really want to beat up his other self and force some senses to him. Gray needed him, only his presence could make Gray felt safe. Yet he wandered around and left Gray alone in the guild.

Edo Natsu sighed before staring to Natsu again. They were staring to each other, watching the other's body language if ever there presented. But found none. Edo Natsu then walked back to his car.

"If you want to go to Royal palace, keep walking there and you will arrive there in one hour. That route is the shortest." Edo Natsu stated as he pointed a route to Lucy and Wendy.

"Hai!" Wendy nodded.

"I'm off." Edo Natsu said as he walked to his car.

"Thank you so much, Natsu-san!" Lucy chirped with sparkling eyes.

"-SAN?" Happy and Natsu shrieked immediately.

"And you didn't answer my questions!" Natsu yelled as he remembered his ignored questions. But alas the car was already zooming out.

(Then)

"Hey, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Why did you call edolas me 'Natsu-san'?"

"Well," Lucy started with her sparkling eyes shined with illogical adoration. "He is calm, collected, looks smart, overall he is COOL." Lucy exclaimed as she raised her hand in the air.

"I adore him, he is my idol." Lucy grinned widely as she clasped her hands together.

Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped with dread running to their spines. Wendy and Charla sweatdropped. That just sounded wrong. Lucy sometimes could be a real weirdo.

"Edo Lucy practically her opposite, hence how she sees Edo Natsu is the opposite of edo Lucy too." Charla elaborated.

"If you put it that way I understand now." Natsu sweatdropped.

(With the edos)

Lucy was poking the fire before her, she had sticked three fishes and presently she was roasting the fishes. The fishes would be ready to eat in no time. Lyon was in front of her, babbling something incoherent yet asking random question to her especially about his 'Little baby-brother-Gray-chan's well being. She just hoped Natsu would be there in time when the fishes ready. Because she wasn't sure she could prevent Lyon from devouring his meal also.

It wasn't good, the fishes were ready.

"I smell fishes." Lyon drawled as he leaned to the fishes.

"The fire will catch you if you lean that close you know." Lucy roughed.

"Aye." His eyes focused solely on the fishes.

Lucy sighed with nerve lines in her forehead. Sometimes she wondered maybe the blue impostor exceed she met with the earthlands was Lyon's actual counterpart.

"Each one gets one fish." Lucy flicked the rod in her hand on Lyon's head several times.

"Yes." Lyon answered, but Lucy beyond sure he didn't get it at all.

"Lyon, Natsu gets one." Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"But he is not here."

"Yet."

"Uh-huh." Eyes still fixed on the fishes. On the contrary he actually had claimed Natsu's meal as his mentally.

"Aargh." Lucy wanted to pull her newly short hair. "You'd better keep away from Natsu's fish! The result won't be pretty!" Lucy yelled.

"Itadakimasu!" Lyon exclaimed as he took two fishes.

"LYON!" Lucy yelled.

"Lyon." A familiar calm yet intimidating voice called him from behind.

Lyon stopped mid chew at the voice. He sweatdropped and just petrified on his spot. Natsu was currently glowering behind him, dark aura surrounded his form.

"Which is mine?" Natsu asked, or rather demanded.

"Here." Lyon said as he raised the fish in his other hand to Natsu.

"Thanks." Natsu stated without any meaning of gratefulness and took the stick before sitting beside the ice blue haired mage.

Lucy sighed as the two males began eating their fishes. She then put up a solemn expression while stared to Natsu. After some second she began eating her meal too, giving the males time to finish their fishes. Just as her meal finished, she began talking.

"You took them to the royal city right?" Lucy asked.

"Just as you said." Natsu answered calmly.

An awkward silent fell upon them, only Lyon stared back and forth between Natsu and Lucy. He knew the two wizards well, they might start a fight any second now. And he prepared himself for a battle to stop them anytime.

But then,

"Finally I find you, Lucy."

"Juvia?" Lyon wondered as he saw the blue haired woman stood at the entrace of the cave they were in.

"Oh, Lyon-san and Natsu-san here too. That's good."

A bad and dark feeling emerged suddenly. Lyon turned around and found that Natsu had stood up with a dark yet unreadable expression.

"Juvia, if both you and Lucy are here, then who take care of Gray?" He demanded coldly.

"Huh, asks the one who had dumped Gray when Gray really needs him." Lucy said with an evil smirk.

"Lucy, it's not the time." Natsu growled low.

"Oh yeah? I think every time is fine for blaming you!" Lucy countered back.

"Hai! Stop you two!" Lyon yelled while stood between Lucy and Natsu. He held up his palms toward the two bickering wizard's faces. "Let's hear what was Juvia going to say to us."

Juvia seemed hesitant as the two still annoyed wizards turned their attention toward her. She showed them her radar first.

"I'm grateful I didn't took the pin I gave you in our last mission together Lucy, since it connects to my radar thus I easily found you." She started. Natsu raised his eyebrow but his stare still as sharp as usual. Juvia knew that stare, 'you are being ridiculous so spill it NOW'.

"Fine," Juvia sighed. "Gray went away."

Silence, again.

"WHAAAT?"

Lyon gaped wide at the information. His little brother, little submissive brother, pregnant little submissive brother went away?

"Please don't say he went alone and none of you know where he went." Lyon begged.

"I'm affraid that the main case here, Lyon-san."

Lyon gripped his head before kneeling to the ground. He felt helpless. He was worried, no shit. And damn he couldn't do anything about this. He didn't know how to protect Gray from whatever dangers out there lurked behind him. Lucy was in no better state. She gripped her fists, she was annoyed beyond anything she ever felt. Lucy agreed to go with the earthland people in Gray's place so he should just there in the guild all safe and happy! Damn him! She would definitely lecture him when she get back until he begged her to stop.

"Here is his letter, 'I'm going to help the earthland Natsu and the others, don't worry, I'll be okay.' That's all." Juvia showed them his letter. A Gray's smiled face picture was drawn there.

"Shit!" Lyon shouted. "Natsu, what are we go-NATSU!"

There, the cool, calm, and collected Natsu was sitting on the ground with a blank and pale face, along with a spirit floating from his head. He was losing his mind because of the worry, and it was the first time Lucy, Lyon, and Juvia saw him lost his cool composure. Lucy couldn't help but laughed loud as Lyon tried to snap him out of his helplessness trance.

"Lucy, stop laughing, Gray's lost." Juvia reminded her.

(Another place)

"Are you sure?" Gajeel asked to his counterpart.

"Yes, positive. There is a huge lacrima in the town." The Edo Gajeel smiled smugly.

"Well, it's good. Anyway try looking for some more information. I'll make up a plan." Gajeel said before walking away from the Edo Gajeel. They didn't want to be discovered yet.

"Leave it to me, another Me." Edo Gajeel smiled before going away to the opposite direction.

A huge lacrima in the town, that must be from the earthland. But Gajeel wasn't sure if that would be the lacrima from all of the inhabitants of Magnolia. The execution of the lacrima would be held tomorrow. He should make a really effective plan to convert the lacrima back.

Being in deep thought he didn't realize he had arrived at the inn he had rented for the night.

Gajeel entered his room, he immediately took off his cape and threw it randomly.

"Geez, at least hang that there." A smaller figure than Gajeel's came and roughed. He walked to the cape before folding it neatly.

"Shut up, besides that's your job, Sub." Gajeel replied.

"What? I'm not your damn servant!" Gray growled loud.

"Anyway," Gajeel continued, automatically dropping the cloth-throwing matter. "There is a huge lacrima in the town."

"Really? Could that be all the people in Magnolia?" Gray hopefully asked.

"No." Gajeel shook his head. "Form the description my other self gave me, it certainly huge than yours but I doubt it if this from all the people in Magnolia. No, screw doubt, I'm sure it isn't." Gajeel explained before sitting on the bed they shared.

They had no other option than taking the room with one bed since all the room in all inns they had checked had been booked already. The lacrima surely picked people's interest even from other towns. They just gratefull the bed was wide enough for them to not making any contact during sleep.

"But it won't hurt to try converting the lacrima back." Gray said.

"That what I intend to do." Gajeel said before flopping to the bed.

Gray nodded silently. He really hoped that the lacrima in the town would be converted into a few people because by that the people were saved from the King's evil plan. The more people saved was better. Gray was lucky, it seemed that his part of lacrima had been separated somehow. Gajeel said his lacrima fell from the sky onto before him. At first Gajeel thought that his lacrima was made up from all people in Magnolia, but then it turned out that even with that huge form, the lacrima itself just made up from only one person's magical power and that was Gray's.

(Flashback)

"What the..." Gajeel trailed as the dust cleared to reveal a big lacrima in front of him.

Gajeel looked up to the sky, this lacrima seemed had fallen from the sky. But he saw nothing suspicious enough to be the culprit who had dropped the lacrima (almost) right on him. Gajeel shrugged it off since that wasn't a big deal. The big deal was right before his eyes. This big lacrima, it must be from everyone in Magnolia.

"Huh, never thought it would be this easy." Gajeel smirked before activating his magic and striked the lacrima.

The lacrima glowed at first. Gajeel smirked, satisfied with his good work. But then the smirk fell as the lacrima turned into a form he knew very well.

"What?" He shouted annoyed. That big lacrima just turned into one person? And of all people it was...

"Gajeel?" Gray sleepily asked.

"Shit." Gajeel cursed as he squatted down before Gray who still kneeled on the ground while massaging his scalp.

While Gray still looked dizzy, Gajeel heard some noises from not too far of away. The noises became clearer and Gajeel was sure that there was the Royal Army heading their way.

"I'm sure that lump of lacrima fell around here." someone said. At this Gajeel took Gray's hand and dragged him away into the bushes. Being still dizzy and confused Gray let himself being dragged.

"Crap, why did you drop it in the first place?"

"It was an accident. Besides we never saw that there was a crack in the lacrima we cut. It just fell off."

"How about the bigger part?"

"It had been put in the town right after we landed. No worries."

Gajeel strained his hearing to catch them better, but the army seemed walked away from them. It was okay since he had something to handle. Gajeel looked to Gray as he took out a bottle of exball pills.

(End of flashback)

While Gray mused about everything about edolas and the lacrima, Gajeel was deep in thought about how to keep his scent away from Gray. He didn't want to have a serious fight with the flame head since they got a real serious problem right then.

(Another place in Edolas)

He was ready, with all the preparation he made and all the stuff he brought he certainly ready to battle and help the earthlands. He couldn't just sit and hope while his mate's counterpart would be fighting a dangerous battle. He grinned to himself, with these layers of clothing no one would be able to tell that he was pregnant.

Yes, here he was, Gray Surge.

With the clothes, jacket, coat, and scarf he looked like a ball of clothing. A cute ball of clothing. Besides the clothing helped his disguise from the Royal army.

Gray was too deep in his thought that he didn't see someone coming his way.

"Ou!" Gray yelped as he was pushed to the ground. Thanks to the clothes which cushioned his fall.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Come here." The one who had collided with him offered his hand to Gray.

Gray accepted the hand eagerly since the road was quite hot from the sun. The man bowed apologetically to Gray which he spontaneously replied. Gray pouted a bit as he continued his walking while dusting his pants. Little he knew that the man who had collided with him a moment ago was eyeing his form behind him. His stare became glare in instant as he realized who Gray was.

"Stop there! Fairy Tail's wizard!" The male shouted.

Gray went rigid after he heard the shout. He spun around and just then his eyes widened in realization. The man, he was one of the soldiers of Royal Army. Crap! How could he know?

"I'm not a wizard." Gray tried as he stood his ground.

"Liar. I memorize your face very well Gray Surge!" The man yelled. "Everyone! I found a Fairy Tail's wizard!" The soldier called.

"Shit." Gray cursed before running away with some difficulty. He shouldn't run in the first place.

Gray could feel his heavier body couldn't take the running very well. Yet if he slowed down the army would catch up to him fast, though the soldiers already were approaching. So Gray took various turns to slow down the soldiers and also confused them. But in the end, he found a dead end.

"Hahaha! Your silly game ends here. Wizard." A soldier evilly said.

Gray turned around with determination in his eyes. They may corner him, but that didn't mean he would be willingly surrendered to the Royal Army. He was a Fairy Tail's wizard afterall. Gray prodded into his pocket to take out his magic but a soldier beat him by shocking his arm with a magical spear.

"Uugh." Gray gripped his hurting hand close to his chest. Those bastards cornered him good now.

"See, I know it's Gray Surge even though the clothes hide his pregnancy."

"Wh-what? You know that I'm pregnant?" Gray stuttered a little. Lucy, Lyon, Natsu, and Juvia did everything in their might to hide his pregnancy from public.

"Why so surprise? Our information sources are better than you think." A soldier whom Gray assumed as the leader said while taking a step closer to him.

"Stay away from me!" Gray shouted rather panicky.

"Whoaa, what a little pregnant submissive do to us anyway?" The leader mocked him. The others joined him with laughter.

Gray scared, his entire body was shaking with the dread of being held in the prison. He didn't know what they would do to him once he was put in jail. Gray sure they did terrifying things to the prisoners. And him with a baby, Gray couldn't expect anything at all. He was too scared to move as the leader reached out to his hand. As the hand gripped his arm Gray knew his fate had been sealed. His other hand automatically moved to his stomach and caressed it in apologetical manner. _'Sorry, mama can't protect you.'_

But then, before Gray knew, the soldier who had been gripping his arm rather painfully a moment ago now was flying away from him with blood from his mouth and nose. Gray blinked as the other soldiers seemed frightened by something. Gray frowned, it was weird and funny.

Just then a cloacked figure stood in front of him as if shielding him. Gray looked up, the male was tall and muscular with blond hair and a weird looking earphones.

'_Wait! He is familiar...'_ Gray thought.

"Wh-who are you?" A brave enough soldier shouted.

The blond man smirked. "You don't need to know since you are just going to fall unconscious."

A bright spark formed in the blond man's hand. The spark grew and grew bigger until it became a large ball of electricity. The sparkling noises came out from the ball indicated that the electric energy within the ball was nothing they could handle.

"I-I remember him!" A soldier managed gasping out in his petrified state. "He is Laxus Dragion! The Master of Fairy Tail Guild!"

Poor soldiers, before they could respond their friend the lightning attacked them and blacked them out in instant. Laxus grinned wide at his good work, though he barely put an effort in his attack.

"Master." Gray called with soft voice, barely above whisper.

Laxus frowned as he turned to Gray. Did this boy become crazy in just a few days? Who did he call Master just now?

Teary eyes looked up to him. A blush visible on Gray's cheeks. Laxus' eyebrows were raised, he didn't recall his son's future mate was this submissive already.

"MASTEEEER!" Gray cried loudly as he ran to Laxus before hugging his torso tightly.

Laxus made a quite funny confused expression. First, Gray had called him master. Second, he was all submissive now. Third, Laxus was sure Gray still embarrassed by his peeking at the infirmary room hence he wouldn't be so chummy to him. And now the dark haired submissive boy was hugging him tightly and cried his eyes out to him. What the hell?

"Ma-Master, where we-were you? We really worry a-about you. We-We thought you already de-dead." Gray asked through his sobs.

Laxus' shoulder shagged after hearing this. An explanation wasn't needed anymore since the questions from Gray dawned him a conclusion. This Gray was Gray's edolas counterpart.

Gray kept crying in his chest. He was sobbing and mumbling something Laxus couldn't catch. He could just push the boy away and continue his trip to the Royal City. But instead:

Lj., Laxus sighed and let the boy cried his heart out. Laxus smiled a little as he put his hand on Gray's hair and messed it a bit in comforting manner. He had a soft spot for submissives afterall.

(Then)

The sobbing had decreased into little sniffs. Laxus finally decided to push the boy from him. His eyes still a bit teary and his nose was red. Laxus sighed, he wondered what edolas Natsu would do to him if he saw his mate cried because of him. Anyway that was the best moment to tell Gray that he wasn't the Laxus he knew.

"Listen-."

"Master!" Gray chirped as he swept his tears away with the arm of his coat.

"I'm no-"

Gray zipped down his coat, and then his jacket. Laxus was kind of panic as he looked what the submissive was doing. Why did he strip in front of him?

"See?" Gray said as he revealed what the jacket and coat hid.

Laxus' eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Gray's eyes to his belly.

"I'm carrying your grandson!" Gray announced happily.

Well, he already knew that the baby wasn't Natsu's, but still. If Laxus wasn't Laxus, the powerfull and pridefull wizard, he would faint dramatically.

**End of Chapter 15**

Thanks for reading.. and once again sorry for not replying your reviews (I really feel bad T-T)


	16. Chapter 16

Heyya! This is the update. Really sorry since I updated so late. Lately I have a bunch of projects and university once again almost kills all my time. And now, I thought it would be proper to give you a descent warning that this story most likely won't be updated for up to three months. Really sorry guys, I attend student apprentice and it will go for three months. I think I can't update whatsoever by that length of time because the program. So please be patient with me. In that mean time I'll think something up interesting for this fic and I hope you like it.

And sorry if it feels a bit rushed.

**Thanks to**: **Harco8059, Sanao Mikaru, IgniteRide, Magic Empress Of Wild, , An-Lupin-Malfoy, TinkanaiT32, Dementra, Yaoifangirl, and onetail.** I'm really sorry for not replying your reviews personally =='

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 16**

"What? Th-that huge lacrima…" Gray trailed as the light dimmed little by little and revealed that the lacrima turned out to be just two people.

"I told you not to hook your hope too high." Gajeel mumbled as he gripped Gray's upper hand since the little submissive always tried to rush toward them. "Patient." He growled in the end.

"But they-"

"You two, wake up already!" Gajeel shouted and the two people suddenly opened their eyes.

"Gajeel?" Erza bewildered.

"Hand off you bastard." Lyon stated grimly as he glared hole to Gajeel's hand on Gray's arm.

"Not now, Lyon." Gray said as he rushed to Lyon's side.

The royal army surrounded them. Lyon, Gray, and Erza took their battle stance but as Lyon posed to do his magic, he realized that he couldn't use magic.

"We can't use magic!" He yelled.

"What?" Erza yelled back in surprise.

"Talk later, will you." Gajeel said with a smirk as he walked to them.

"Yeah, first we have to get away from them. Ice make:" Gray started.

"Metal dragon's roar!"

(Then)

"We have to go to the palace if what you say is true." Erza concluded to the edolas Gajeel.

"Right." He replied.

"You guys go, I'll be here to look for the other part of the lacrima and turn everyone back." Gajeel stated.

"I'll go with you, those soldiers are troublesome." Lyon offered.

"Fine with me, though I can fight them my self." Gajeel said smugly.

With that Gajeel and Lyon took off. The edolas Gajeel took off as well, he said he needed to give this important information to someone. As they vanished from Gray's and Erza's sights, they turned to each other and with one firm nod, they were ready.

"Let's go!"

"Hai!" And then they ran to the palace.

(Then)

'Natsu...' Gray trailed in his mind as he propped Natsu's head before put it in his lap. He looked beaten. And the thing stung him badly that he knew when those damned edolas people sucked Natsu's and Wendy's dragonslayer powers, they were helpless. They couldn't use any magic that time and couldn't defend their selves properly. How cruel. He knew Natsu was strong and he didn't want to think him as a helpless person, but he couldn't help it. Gray shut his eyes thightly as he imagined what Natsu felt in the tight situation Natsu had encountered.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Lucy popped one exball to Wendy's mouth. He turned back to Natsu's head in his lap. His eyes softened before putting one exball.

While Natsu, he could feel the comforting aura surround him as someone hold him carefully. Then he tasted something weird. He wanted to spill it out immediately but the pill-thing had already rolled into his throat. And as he thought he would choke it, Natsu felt the familiar magical energy flowed originated within his body. It poured to his whole body from head to toes and leaked out from his every pores. And just then he opened his eyes.

Gray worriedly blinked down to Natsu. "Hey, are you-"

"Gray?" Natsu asked with furrowed eyebrows. His head still in Gray's head.

"Yeah."

Natsu abruptly sat up before facing Gray. He stared for a long time which made the submissive nervous a little. Natsu peered down to Gray's stomach. No swollen baby belly.

But just to make sure, Natsu did... something suicidal.

He slipped his hand under Gray's shirt and rubbed Gray's stomach.

"Na-Natsu-san." Wendy called with dread in her voice.

Nope, no bump whatsoever. So indeed this was the Gray he knew. But since Natsu had felt the softness of Gray's stomach, he was instantly addicted to it. So he carressed it again and again. While Gray, feeling Natsu's touch seemed petrifying him. He blushed furiously as Natsu kept caressing his stomach.

"He-hey..." Lucy trailed as sweatdrops formed in her forehead. 'He is going to die this time, he is going to die.' Lucy chanted in her mind.

"Natsu-san, he is the earthland Gray-san." Wendy said carefully with timid voice.

Just as Natsu realized what he was doing since Wendy told him the rather obvious fact, he raised his head to be face to face with the fumming yet blushing Gray.

"PERVERT!" Gray roared while his fist met Natsu's cheek in a hard smack.

(Then)

Gray was sitting cross-legged cross-armed and fumming in his spot on the ground while Lucy was fanning a once again blacked out Natsu. A visible blush on Gray's smooth cheeks. What the hell was Natsu thinking? Gray didn't recall Natsu being that straight forward pervert. Well, he knew Natsu was a quite pervert since he was a young male with raging hormones to begin with. But he never knew he would do something like caressing his body beneath his clothing. That was... Unbelievable.

But Gray couldn't deny he felt this fluttering feeling in his stomach. And a shiver ran up to his spine which spreaded to his entire body. It felt like his body actually liking Natsu's touch.

"Natsu, hang in there." Lucy said. "And why the hell did you do that?" She growled that part. Being a female she understood Gray's reaction over what just Natsu did.

"He ought be want to be sure." Charla said.

"About what exactly?" Lucy bewildered.

"Oh, we didn't mention it before? The edolas counterpart of that submissive boy is pregnant." Charla explained.

"What?" Gray and Lucy simultaneously inquired.

"Right, Gray-san. Your edolas counterpart is pregnant with edolas Natsu-san's baby." Wendy chirped innocently.

Gray's blush came back full force while he could just gaping. Lucy had to press her squeal to herself and it proved to be a difficult task. She got a mental image of Gray right in her mind. Ooh she really wanted to see this edolas Gray. While Gray immediately shut his mouth as he realized he had been gaping like an idiot before facing away. The blush still clearly visible. He carried Natsu's child? Well, honestly he could picture himself pregnant and Natsu right besides him. Gray groaned forcefully and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Ah, Natsu, finally you're awake." Lucy said as Natsu wailed.

Gray looked to Natsu's direction. He sighed, he needed to finish this edolas world and Fairy Tail mess. So then, he could sort out his feeling...

**End of Chapter 16**

Okay guys, thanks so much for reading this chapter. And please note that this fic won't be updated more than three months. Really sorry =='

(' w ')a


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, first **thanks** to: **Sanao Mikaru, fairytopia, IgniteRide, An-Lupin-Malfoy, Shadethedemon, Magic Empress Of Wild, TinkanaiT32, Not-Always-Rainbows-And-Butterflys, trishna8waheng, pixie101, UniverseStarGazer, and AznAkatsuki. **Your nice reviews put me in the mood to write again after a long absence.

But still, I can't get myself to write better. I tried my best, but I personally thought there is still something not quite right with my writing skill for now. Maybe these three months make me a bit dull in writing fanfiction =='. Actually this update is just a first half of the real Chapter 17. Because it will take too much time to update. So I'll update this chapter any other day, but not too long I guess since I grab the idea of this arc nicely now ;D. So please be patient :D

**CHAPTER 17**

Gray panted a bit as he stared to his fallen opponent. That Sugar Boy man was quite getting on his nerve with his annoyingly sparkling personality. Fortunately he beat the man down and made sure he wouldn't be able to wink at him anymore. Gray shuddered as the memory flashed in his mind.

"Gray!"

Gray turned around as Natsu's voice echoed in the big corridor. Scratches and bruises could be seen in Natsu's form, but overall he was good. He'd gotten worse before. Natsu stopped abruptly as he saw the beaten Sugar Boy.

"Why did you kill him? But, do you get the key?" Natsu asked.

"First, I didn't kill him, he just unconscious. And second, I destroyed the key." Gray stated.

"What? Now how can we safe everyone?" Natsu yelled frantically and continued ranting.

Gray sighed. Typical Natsu, he couldn't act calm even for seconds. Gray just stared with annoyed expression for a moment before activating his magic and made the key with his ice.

Natsu stopped mid-rant and stared wide eyed to the key in Gray's hand.

"See, I'm an ice mage, I can make as many keys as I want." Gray explained.

"Yeah!" Natsu punched the air with his fists. "That's MY Gray!"

Silence

"I-I mean, that's... awesome! Yes, umh, awesome?" Natsu stuttered with a nervous grin. Gray only blushed and tried to glare but failed noticeably.

(With Lyon, Gajeel, and Happy at the flying Lacrima)

"Barbaric dumbass." Lyon muttered under his breath.

"Aye." Happy sweatdropped beside him.

Gajeel was fighting with Pantherlily and it seemed Gajeel forgot their real intention for coming up to the flying island where the hugest lacrima was. Lyon offered his assistance to distract the royal soldier so Gajeel could freely turn everyone back, but the offer was refused even before Lyon finished his sentence. And more over, Gajeel vowed to take Pantherlily as his cat.

"What is it with cats and Dragonslayers, Idiot?" Lyon shouted. A nerve line popped on his forehead.

"It's important, dammit. only me without cat!" Gajeel countered back as he dodged Lily's attack.

"You are the most moronic moron I've ever seen. And that includes Natsu."

"Don't lump me in with Salamander! Freaking Stripper Ice Block."

"I do what I want to do, Rusty Slag!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

Happy watched their banter with dumbfound expression. "What is it with ice mages and dragonslayers?" He minded.

(With Laxus)

"What did happen here?" the little submissive asked.

Laxus was silent as he analyzed the damage in the area. There surely a rampage had been going on there. He found some metal pieces and a big ice lump on the ground. The metal thing absolutely Gajeel's doing, but the ice, which ice mage did that?

"Just some kids played." Laxus stated nonchalantly. Boys nowadays didn't know the meaning of holding back.

"Huh?" Edo Gray grimaced. What kind of kids?

"Come on." Laxus called.

Gray hesitantly looked around before focus on Laxus. "Okay." he followed behind.

(With the Edolas Fairy Tail)

Lyon felt like pulling his hair off, and Lucy's statements didn't help either. Not with all the blaming she threw towards Natsu. Juvia couldn't do something either. Lucy and Natsu were way too powerful for her to handle herself. And with the raising anger, anxious, and concern they felt, they were fairly dangerous wizards to argue with.

"Once again Natsu, that's suicidal." Lyon desperately tried to talk Natsu out of his crazy idea.

"And leave Gray all on his own in The Royal City? I don't think so." Natsu shoved all his belonging into his backpack.

"Oh, so now-"

"Lucy, please it's not the time." Lyon cut Lucy off.

"She is right." Natsu said as he zipped up his backpack before slinging it to his shoulders. "It's part of my fault." He said to Lyon.

"But-."

"Go back to the Guild with Juvia and Lucy." Natsu stated before walking out from the cave they were in into his vehicle.

"Once you are recognized by the soldiers, you die." Lucy said calmly.

"I know." Natsu said as he gripped the wheel hard.

Natsu knew his plan of going to the Royal City to save Gray sounded stupid, crazy, and as Lyon said, suicidal. He knew the risk and consequence once he was recognized. But he couldn't ever forgive himself if something was to happen to Gray. He would kill himself. So either way he would die. He couldn't bear living his life without Gray. That was equal to a living hell for him.

So that, he took off. Leaving a trail of dust behind.

Lyon sighed while combed his hair with his fingers. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to his companion.

"He is dead serious. Anything you said would go to deaf ears anyway. No remorse needed." Lucy said.

Lyon was silent for seconds as he stared to where Natsu's vehicle went.

"I know." He sighed.

* * *

"Come on Gajeel! We have to stop this thing!" Lyon shouted as he ran to where Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were. They were trying to hold off the island to crash to Extalia.

"I know I know." Gajeel ran following him, not before giving Pantherlily a smirk which basically said 'I'm going to make you my cat'.

* * *

"Gajeel?" Erza surprised to see Gajeel jumped right beside her between the two floating islands. "Why didn't you turn everyone back?" She shouted the question. The noise that was made from the Dragon Chain was deafening and holding off an island didn't help her either.

"I was trying and that damn black cat interrupted me!" Gajeel said as he threw himself to the ground in front of him.

"Lyon!" Gray was relieved to see Lyon okay.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Lyon stated between gritted teeth.

"MOVE DAMN IT!" Natsu roared beside Gray. He was shoving his body to the land in front of them with all his might. Lyon could see the strain in his arms.

"Still the usual I see." Lyon smirked as he nodded to Natsu's direction.

"Yeah... But he is right!" Gray said before pushed the ground in front of him with new force.

"Right." Lyon couldn't agree more.

* * *

"It's not good." Laxus stated as he gripped edo Gray's shoulder steadily to make his point clear that the submissive should stay by his side.

"What is that, Laxus-san?" edo Gray asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Laxus said.

Hearing that from someone so powerful made Gray shivered in fright. He is scared, tired, and confused as to what he should do. The only thing he deemed as good option was sticking by Laxus' side. And once again his mind wandered to edo Natsu. Would he be alright? He rubbed his protruding stomach absentmindedly in his nervousness.

While Laxus, he focused on the Dragon Chain. That thing was huge. If Makarov was there maybe he could break the chain. His brute strength must be enough to break one of the chains. But there was no Makarov around and Laxus was positive his thunder wouldn't strong enough to do the task. Or so he thought.

"What the..." Laxus trailed as he narrowed his eyes to the two floating islands which currently looked like going to crash. But they didn't crash. Something prevented them to crush one another. And it just like some inches off. The force was steady and strong enough to prevent the collision.

Laxus smirked as he realized that must be earthland Fairy Tail's doing. Edo Gray beside him blinked from his sudden change of expression.

"Laxus-san?" Gray asked, referred to the newly formed smirk on Laxus' face.

"I don't know for sure yet. But we still have hope."

**End of Chapter 17**

Yup, that's for now :D. If you get an email from about Chapter 17 update, that means I replace the data and continue the chapter :D.


	18. Chapter 18

Woow, finally I made it guys! This is a long chapter for you and the Edolas Arc ends here. I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait.

**Big thanks **for**: ****Magic Empress Of Wild****, ****fairytopia, ewank0hsauhhh, Sanao Mikaru****, ****TinkanaiT32****, N****ot-Always-Rainbows-And-Butterflys****, ****An-Lupin-Malfoy****, ****Master of the Hellish Yard****, and ****xXshenjaneXx**. Your reviews are wonderful and keep me writing :D.

Review replies for Anonymous reviewers:

**Fairytopia**: Thanks for reviewing. Glad my English still understandable =='.

**ewank0hsauhhh**: Thanks for reviewing, yes I watched the animes so I pretty much remember the main line.

"_I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."_

**CHAPTER 18**

Lyon watched with hard eyes to the ground beneath them where the three dragonslayers were fighting the Dorma Anim. The thing was huge, maybe as huge as a real dragon, though he didn't know for sure. He wanted to help them, to join their fight. Yet he knew he couldn't. The only ones could fight it were those who had the abilities to hunt and fight a dragon, the dragonslayers.

Lyon looked beside him where Gray stared longingly to the three wizards, more focused to Natsu than the others. His heart ached a little everytime he saw Gray put so much attention to Natsu. But he couldn't help but wanting to make Gray happy, even if it meant to let Gray with Natsu.

"It's okay." He said to Gray who turned to him with his abrupt speaking.

"Those three are impossible to defeat, especially by a fake dragon." Lyon added with a mischievous smirk.

Gray smiled at this. "Yeah, you're right."

"Guys, come on! We need to stop the royal guard from taking the cats!" Lucy shrieked frantically.

(Then)

"Shit!" Lyon cursed as they fell down fast. Those royal soldiers were stronger than what he initially thought, well, their weapons were.

"YUP! I got you." Charla said as she got a hold of Lyon's pants and Gray's shirt.

"Thanks Charla." Gray said in relief.

"It's okay, though you two are heavy." Charla said while forcing herself to stay afloat.

"They are better than her." Happy said beside them. "She already heavier than both of them." Happy whimpered while holding tight to Lucy and Coco.

"I'M NOT THAT HEAVY! YOU'RE BEING DRAMATIC!" Lucy shouted, didn't accept the way Happy spoke about her weight.

As they set foot on the ground, Lyon immediately looked up to one floating island.

"ERZAA!" he called, hoping the red haired mage would hear him. "We have to help her."

"We can fly you up." Charla offered.

"Not so fast, wizards!"

They spun around just to find the royal wizards had surrounded them. Weapons held high and ready to fire any moment. Lyon, Gray, Lucy, Coco and the exceeds stood back to back making a little circle. Gray assessed the situation. There were just three of them who could fight and the soldiers were, many. But Gray sure they top the soldiers up for magical power.

"Too many of them." Lucy whispered.

"But we are stronger." Lyon countered with a steady voice. It gave Gray and Lucy a little confident.

(Then)

Lucy panted heavily, her grip on the whip Virgo had given her loosened everytime her sight getting blurred. She was exhausted, as were Gray and Lyon, she was certain. Loke still fought some soldiers on his own. At least she could count on him in this one battle. But it was over when she saw some soldiers managed to lock Loke's movement.

"Loke!" She called.

"Stay away, Lucy!" Loke shouted to her.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed as he called forth the remaining of his magical power to make more ice lances.

"They keep coming!" Lyon yelled in frustration. Whenever he knocked down a soldier, two or more would come to him.

Gray heaved a breath in exhaustion. He had a fight just minutes ago with a captain nonetheless, and then holding off an island was not an easy task either. It just logical his magical power reduced quite much. The only thing keep his stand was the thought of Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Erza. They were fighting now, he should as well.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted to him. "Behind you!"

"Wha-" Gray gaped and turned just a second late as a magical spear was coming down onto him.

But then, the soldier was sent flying to the side by a powerful kick in the sideway of his head. Gray stared ahead in utter surprise as the unmoving body flew away to reveal the person who stopped the attack. It was Natsu!

Gray stood stiffly. His legs and arms were getting weak just by seeing Natsu in front of him. Relief washed his entire being. He was a second away from jumping the pink haired male when the said male muttered...

"Earthland Gray." and it was a statement. His emotionless stare was on Gray's very flat stomach, and then back to his eyes. Showed him a pair of sharp and calculating eyes, concern sparked in those eyes but only in the briefest moment.

Gray frowned. "Edolas Natsu." he said half in disappointment and half in relief.

"Natsu-san!" Lucy chirped loudly. Her idol came!

"I-it's Natsu Dragion from Fairy Tail!" A soldier yelled, he sounded terrified. All hell break lose for the soldiers as they shouted to one another in panic.

"Natsu, huh?" Lyon, once again shirtless, came to Gray and Edo Natsu. Lyon held a calm yet guarded stare to the Edo Natsu. This Edo Natsu, he was totally different from the Natsu he knew and it bugging him a bit.

Edo Natsu stared with bewilderment to Lyon, as if he didn't believe the person before him was supposed to be Lyon.

"Lyon?" Edo Natsu asked incredulously.

Lyon nodded. "Yes."

Edo Natsu still silently thought it over about Lyon's appearance and his new-for-him demeanor. He suddenly smirked.

"You will be thrilled to see our Lyon." Edo Natsu stated with mischief in his voice. Lyon knew right that moment that he preferred Earthland Natsu than this jerky-yet-smart-and-cool Natsu.

Just as Lyon want to say something, Edo Natsu added, "Just in case you want to encounter my statement with the same thing, I've met my counterpart."

"Oh, you must be thrilled as well, no?" Lyon stated with amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Okay guys, let's focus to the problem on hand." Gray said as he pointed to the soldiers who were ready to attack them again.

"Gray, shouldn't you just stay back?" Edo Natsu said as he stepped on front of Gray as if to shield him.

"Huh?" Gray dumbfounded. This guy, how weak he thought he was? Gray was no weakling and he certainly would show him how 'weak' he was.

With nerve lines popped in his forehead, Gray stepped forward before kicking Edo Natsu's back hard. The guy just stumbled forward from the unexpected attack. He spun immediately to come face to face with a glaring Gray. Now that was an unusual sight for Edo Natsu. His Gray never glares at him, but now he saw the image, and it quite disturbed him. He was beginning to silently pitying Earthland Natsu for having this version of Gray.

"Listen, I'm not your pregnant mate. So don't even think to treat me like a weakling." Gray drawled the words out.

This was, the first time Edo Natsu felt speechless when he conversed with a Gray. He just, blank. He didn't know what to say back or how to react to this Gray. If he was Edo Gray, he might know what to do, yet if it was Edo Gray, he wouldn't talk back him in such a manner.

"Okay, you two. Let's back to the problem." Lyon stated, bringing the two stared out to the royal soldiers.

"Not without us!"

The voice was Lucy's. But the blonde girl didn't seem had spoken that. As seen she was looking back and forth in bewilderment.

Seconds after that, a plant emerged from the ground. It spiraled through the air fairly fast. And as the final, a Fairy Tail banner was stretched out by the plant's vines.

"Fairy Tail?" Lyon inquired.

"That's this world's Fairy Tail." Edo Natsu answered.

"The-they are..." Gray trailed in amazement as the members of Edolas Fairy Tail came out from the building with their magical weapons.

"Lucy!" Lucy called Edo Lucy with wave of her hand.

The edo Lucy saw her and grinned lopsidedly. A bunch of wizards was behind her with raised weapons. They were ready for this battle.

"Sorry we are coming late." Edo Lucy yelled.

"No, it's alright. And thank you." Lucy replied with a relieved smile on her face.

"Nu-uh, it's our world. It's our responsibility. We are the one who should thank you." Edo Lucy smiled.

"Edo Lucy?" Lyon came behind Lucy and stared to the edo Lucy from head to toe. Behind him was Gray with wide eyes and Loke with hearts in his eyes.

"Yup. And you are Lyon and GRAY?" Edo Lucy screamed the last part with a shocked expression. Hearing Edo Lucy screamed Gray's name, the other edolas Fairy Tail came forward to see the counterpart of their sweet submissive boy. A voice sounded like 'What? My little baby submissive brother Gray-chan's counterpart?' creeped Lyon up. The voice was so much like his own. But with the way the voice sounded, he actually wasn't excited to meet this Edolas person.

"What?" Gray scowled by their reaction. He didn't understand what so surprising was. What did they expect from him?

"EEH? GRAY SCOWLS!" They chorused.

Lucy sweatdropped by their comically shocked expression.

"So what?" Gray shouted rudely to them.

"EEH? GRAY SHOUTS!"

"The hell with you?" Gray now was fisting his hands.

"EEH? GRAY CURSES!"

"Shut up!"

"EEH? GRA-"

"SILENCE!" edo Natsu roared. Effectively shutting the edolas Fairy Tail.

"You are coming here to battle, not annoying their Gray." Edo Natsu lectured them. The Edo Fairy Tail fidgeted on their spot from the admonishing tone Edo Natsu used. Well, except Edo Lucy of course.

"Fine fine," Edo Lucy sighed. "Guys, show these good for nothing soldiers how strong Fairy Tail wizards are!" Edo Lucy let out the battle cry.

(Then)

"They keep coming back." Gray roughed before freezing another soldier.

"The number amazes me." Edo Natsu stated flatly. The earthlings didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or that was plainly the way he spoke.

"Is he really that impassive?" Lyon asked to the nearest Edolas Fairy Tail from him while once again threw a soldier randomly.

"Aye!" Edo Lyon chirped.

Once again, Lyon shuddered without his consent. If Happy wasn't originated from Edolas, he would think the person who looked pretty much identical with him was actually Happy's counterpart.

"Stop saying 'Aye'!" Lyon yelled to the Edo Lyon.

"Aye!" Edo Lyon replied happily.

In other area of the battle Edo Lucy was wondering who the blonde man with Lucy was. To the point she thought Loke was Lucy's boyfriend. But was denied quickly by Lucy.

Eventually, the number of soldiers which magically seemed increased by the time, wore them out. The earthlings were already exhausted even before the battle started. The Edolas Fairy Tail's weapons needed recharge after the excessive use. They came together in the center of the battle field. Back to back with each other.

"What now?" Lyon asked to Edo Natsu with solemn face, which was granted with nothing by Edo Natsu except an equally solemn face since he didn't have anything to say.

"We can't teleport anymore." Edo Levy mumbled.

Lyon was thinking hard. Not only he had to make sure they would come out of this battle alive, but also he should check on Erza. Gray and Lucy looked weaker already, they might fall any second now. What to do? What to do?

"You brats can't do anything well without adult, huh?" an amused voice said in distance.

Gray blinked hard. He knew that voice. He searched around for the person he knew had the voice. Gray smiled in pure relief as he saw him on the top of the hill behind them.

"Laxus-san." Gray sighed out.

"Heh? Laxus-san!" Lucy cried out happily. A wide smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks god." Lyon breathed out. He had seen and heard the power of Natsu's father. And if his assessment was right, the soldiers would be wiped clean the first time Laxus strike.

"Father?" Edo Natsu bugged eyed to the figure on the hill. As far as he knew, his father ought to be dead. He never contacted them, and he knew his father was a family oriented guy.

"No, he is not your father, Natsu." Edo Gray popped out from behind Laxus. But after feeling the intense gazes from edolas Fairy Tail, Earthlings, and Royal Soldiers, he shied away and to Laxus' side, hugged Laxus' arm and hid his face behind it.

"Don't look at me like that." He murmured softly with soft blush on his cheeks.

"KAWAII!" spontaneous chorus came from both Fairy Tail wizards and the Royal soldiers. Except Edo Natsu who was too busy glaring to every male who dared to stare at HIS Gray improperly.

"Cute indeed." Lucy and Loke gave the earthland Gray thumbs up.

Gray's jaw hit the ground while Lyon was alternated between sniggering and ogling.

"GRAY-CHAN!" Edo Lyon yelled.

"Lyon-onii-chan!" Edo Gray waved his hand to Lyon with beaming smile. His other hand still circling Laxus' arm.

Laxus' eyebrow twitched. This was getting too ridiculous for him. If it wasn't those earthland Fairy Tail there among them in the battle field, he wouldn't show up. Maybe.

So he raised his free hand to the air, closed his eyes and concentrated his magic on his hand before launching it to the sky above them in the form of bright yellow lightning.

The already dark sky above them became darker. The lightning still connected Laxus and the sky. Little by little thunders began to be heard. And before they knew, small yet powerful lightning came upon each royal soldier. Screams filled the battle field as hundreds thin lightning pierced the land. The struck produced blinding light. Some of edolas Fairy Tail closed their eyes. And when it was over, the Royal soldiers were indeed wiped clean. Some still jolted their limbs, the rest completely blacked out.

Silence.

"Arigato, Laxus-san." Edo Gray smiled up to Laxus.

Laxus took his arm from Edo Gray's hug before messing Edo Gray's hair casually while stared ahead to the silent battlefield.

"Let's go to them." Laxus urged as the battlefield now was filled with joyful cheers from the wizards below.

"Okay!" Edo Gray happily followed.

(With the Dragonslayers)

"Hurry up, I saw lightning there. Gray and the others must be there fighting." Natsu yelled as he ran to where the lightning had come down.

"Natsu-san, you shouldn't exert your body too much." Wendy reminded him, following the two older dragonslayers.

"You are not one to speak." Gajeel smirked to the little girl. Wendy was pretty much beaten like them and yet she insisted going with them to Gray and the others.

"There!" Natsu abruptly stopped running which made Gajeel halted and Wendy bumped to Gajeel's back. He pointed to the crowd beneath the hill they were on. Gajeel and Wendy looked to where Natsu was pointing and indeed they recognized Gray, Lyon, Lucy, and Loke among the crowd of Edolas Fairy Tail. Happy and Charla were there too.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled on top of his lungs.

Natsu waited for Gray to spun around searching for him until he focused on the hill.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled back. Happiness and relief clear in his voice.

"Thanks goodness, they are okay." Wendy sighed with a smile.

"They are a bunch of stubborn people. Those type of people hard to die." Gajeel smirked.

"ARE YOU O- DAD?" Natsu shrieked as he saw a spiky blond head with headphone.

"Hey." Laxus replied casually.

"You-." Natsu stopped himself before running down of the hill on full speed. Gajeel and Wendy exchanged confused stare before following the pink haired.

Edo Natsu sighed as he saw his counterpart descended down the hill. This was going to be too much of a trouble.

Unexpectedly, Natsu ran to his father and then tried to kick Laxus at the side of his head. But the blond man merely raised his hand and stopped the kick before it reached his head.

"Ungrateful son, what now?" Laxus asked with annoyed tone.

"You are here all the time and didn't show up? We encountered many battles while you just wandering around sightseeing?" Natsu yelled.

"I just had a battle here." Laxus defended himself.

"The easiest one!" Natsu yelled again.

"Oh, really?" vein popped in Laxus' head. He put his hand on top of Natsu's head before gripped it quite hard to get his point across that he was pissed. Natsu sweatdropped and gulped silently.

"Umh, did I cross a line?" Natsu asked with a dumb grin.

"Idiot." Gray said to Natsu behind Laxus.

"EEH? GRAY CALLED NATSU IDIOT!" Edolas Fairy Tail chorused, again.

"I came here when they were ready to be crushed by those soldiers." completely disregarding the Edo Fairy Tail's surprised outburst, Laxus muttered to Natsu with more vein lines popped out.

"A-aye." Natsu said obediently.

Laxus released his grip on his son's head. Natsu just stared to Laxus, still obediently still.

"Well, actually that was an easy one. Easier than your battles." Laxus smirked as he knew that would provoke another rant from Natsu, and yes it did.

Natsu's rant consisted of how much he could help them with the level of his magical power and how many things would be smoothed out if only Laxus showed up from the beginning, and yet he didn't.

Gray rolled his eyes as he saw the pink dragonslayer kept on ranting with flailing arms as to show his point to Laxus while Laxus just sneered in front of his son which ticked Natsu more.

"Hey hey." Edo Gray came beside Gray and poked his side.

Gray jumped at the sudden contact. He looked to his side and raised his eyebrows to Edo Gray. "Yes?" He asked.

Edo Gray smiled before looked back to where Edo Natsu stood. He looked back to Gray with a blush on his cheeks and adorable bright eyes. His protruding belly covered with a long coat.

"What do you think about my Natsu?" He asked sweetly.

Gray blinked as he processed the question. He didn't notice how his surrounding became silent as the other heard Edo Gray's question as well. They were wondering what Gray would think about Edo Natsu. Even Natsu stopped his rant and looked to Gray with rather wide eyes.

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and put a serious expression as he mused. The other waited patiently.

"Well, to put it simple, he is annoying." Gray answered nonchalantly to Edo Gray.

Edo Gray's eyes widened in instant before he puffed his cheeks, clearly offended. "Excuse me?"

Natsu spluttered as he almost once again let out 'That's MY Gray!'. He looked over to Edo Natsu who suddenly had a pale face. Apparently he was imagining what if it was his Gray instead of the earthland Gray saying he was annoying. Oh, he was ready to find the sharpest thing to stab himself with.

"He maybe cool and calm. But he is such a bastard, looking down on people like he is the best and others are weaker than him. A big NO." Gray said with a satisfied smile.

Edo Gray's cheeks puffed more before he let out the air. "Well, at least he has a brain. Unlike your Natsu."

"The hell?" Gray untangled his hands and stepped closer to Edo Gray. "My Natsu defeated one of the Royal Army Captains and that Dorma Anim. Someone with no brain couldn't do that." Gray explained with strain of annoyance in his voice. He apparently didn't aware of his slip of 'My Natsu'.

"He just got a lot of luck. That's your Natsu, just luck and power and ridiculousness. My Natsu on the other hand, has brain and power. And he is charismatic as well." Edo Gray explained proudly.

"More like a snob for me." Gray huffed.

"And your Natsu is simply idiot."

"You don't know anything about my Natsu."

"I know, I saw how our Lucy strangled him to the floor."

"Oh, and you didn't see how I kicked your Natsu in the back for thinking me as a weakling."

At this everyone looked to Edo Natsu who still maintained his cool composure.

"You! How dare you kicked my Natsu?" Edo Gray lashed forward to Gray.

"Don't think I won't hurt you since you are pregnant." Gray didn't back down, instead he stepped closer forward.

"No no no!" Edo Lyon rushed to them.

"What the hell happened to them." Lyon mumbled as he took one of the Grays to separate them. It was Edo Gray. Lyon raised his eyebrows before looking back. Edo Lyon got earthland Gray.

"Gray-chan, please calm down. My baby brother is so fragile right now." Edo Lyon tried as he gripped Gray's shoulder firmly.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." Gray drawled the words out with a piercing glare.

It just took second for Edo Lyon to let Gray free. "S-scary." Edo Lyon shivered.

"Useless!" Lucy and Loke shouted together to Edo Lyon.

"Stop this, you are not this childish, right?" Lyon said to Edo Gray while took hold of Edo Gray's arm.

Edo Gray looked up to him with big teary eyes complete with blush of anger in his cheeks and an expression of a kicked puppy. His lower lip trembled. "He insults my husband! What do you expect me to do, Lyon-nii?"

And just like Edo Lyon, Lyon loosened his hold on Edo Gray's arm and let him go.

"Even you?" Lucy and Loke shrieked with disbelief.

"I can't. It's not what I used to deal." Lyon said.

Both Grays stomped to attack the other. Just as their distance mere a meter, the two Natsus snatched the Grays respectively.

"I'd like if you hold your Gray off." Edo Natsu stated as he embraced Edo Gray. Effectively calming the dark haired pregnant male.

"Right right." Natsu answered dismissively with a screaming and kicking Gray on his shoulder. "Shut your Gray, okay?" Natsu said to Edo Natsu.

"Already accomplished." Edo Natsu replied.

Then Nadi came and informed them what Mystogan about to do was. The three dragonslayers agreed to solve the problem while the other earthlings stayed with the Edolas people. After that, all magical power was vanishing from Edolas world. The magical power was sent to earth by the Anima. And thus, the earthlings and Exceeds were came to the world of Earthland Fairy Tail, included Lisanna.

(Several days after they back from Edolas)

Finally life was back like usual. Some chit chats were heard in the guild drinking room. Mirajane chatted chirpily with Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy. Gildarts was playfully flirting Fried with a background of a pissed off Laxus. Makarov was having a drinking contest with Cana. Erza, Charla, and Gajeel was urging Happy and Lily to have a battle and see who would be stronger between them while Wendy could just stared to them hopelessly. Gray was having a lunch with Lyon and Juvia. Everything was right, and everyone was happy.

Natsu took a deep breath as he stepped into the guild.

He would confess his feeling to Gray, today.

**End of chapter 18**

Fiuh, this is a long chapter for me. Anyway I hope you like it and thanks for reading. I really hope you like it :D

(' w ')v


	19. Chapter 19

Heyya! Umh, this is the update. I actually out of idea to end this chapter so sorry if it disappoints you somehow. Heehee, and thanks you soooo much for all your support for this fic, I really appreciate them and really hope I won't disappoint you in any way in this chapter.

And thank you to the reviewer from the previous chapter:

**Harco8059****, ****Ly-Jane****, ****Magic Empress Of Wild****, ****Xiucoatl, xXPossessed PhantomXx, Jam, Master of the Hellish Yard****, ****Rewinsan****, ********, ****TinkanaiT32****, ****Sanao Mikaru****, ****UniverseStarGazer, Yugato****, and ****AUehara****. **Oh, and I will reply to your reviews soon, my internet connection really bad at the time so I only able to up this fic but for replying the reviews one by one, I currently unable to do that. Gomen.

Once again thank you so much for your support through the making of this fic. I'm really, really glad to have awesome readers who not just subscribing fic, but caring enough to spare their time to review. Thanks again guys (_ _)

"Natsu?" Lyon blinked as he stood while holding the knob of his apartment's front door.

"Umh, hi." Natsu greeted with a slightly shy face.

Lyon raised one of his eyebrows in question. Natsu rarely came visiting his apartment. They might hang out plenty of time, but not just the two of them, and rarely in his apartment. It would be Lucy's or Gray's. The team hang out at his place about just two times in total.

"Come in?" Lyon asked as he made room for Natsu to enter.

"Is Gray inside?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

Lyon shook his head in negative. Natsu sighed in relief before walking in to the apartment.

"Want to drink something?" Lyon asked as Natsu plopped down on a sofa.

"Cola?"

"I don't have one."

"What kind of host are you?"

"What kind of guest are you?"

They glared to each other for some seconds before Natsu dropping his.

Okay, Natsu acted weird now. That was flashing in Lyon's head. Natsu never drop his glare. Before Lyon could open his mouth, Natsu spoke up.

"Actually, I'm going to... Umh..." Natsu trailed nervously.

Lyon shuddered. It wasn't Natsu. He might be Mirajane doing her take over.

"You know..." Natsu trailed again as his face turned to right and then to left.

"No. I don't know." Lyon dumbfounded with wide eyes at Natsu's out of character behavior.

"I..." Natsu scratched his head.

Lyon frowned hard, before an idea popped up in his head.

"You are going to confess to Gray?"

Natsu's face turned red. "How do you know?"

"You just told me, recently." Lyon smirked.

Natsu's expression fell with disbelief all over his face. He just got tricked by Lyon, of all people. But that wasn't the point here. The point was Lyon now knew what he was about to do to his little brother figure. While he somehow saw Lyon's affection toward Gray wasn't completely brotherly love. It felt like he stole Gray from Lyon.

Before Natsu could get furthermore angsty to himself, a foot had planted to his face. Natsu spluttered but the foot didn't budge.

"What with this fidgeting you do in all of sudden? It's not like you at all Natsu." Lyon said as he took his foot off of Natsu's face. "Gray will certainly accept you." Lyon sneered.

"Eh?" That wasn't what he was concerned with.

"Really, you two are way too obvious for us. Yet you do not aware of each other. How dense you can be?" Lyon grumbled.

"Am I that obvious?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Lyon deadpanned. "And Gray acts like a tsundere girl."

"Pfft." Natsu held in his laughter at Lyon's comment. It was true anyway. "I like to see Gray's reaction when he knows what you say about him."

"No, it's not gonna be pretty." Lyon muttered.

"By the way," Natsu turned serious. "It's not about me and Gray, it's about-"

"I won't tell those things I've said if I didn't accept." Lyon said with serious expression.

Natsu was silent. Accept. Lyon had worded it so simple. Yet the word itself held so much and deep meaning. Lyon accepted them being together. Lyon accepted Natsu to be close to the one he regarded as a little brother. Lyon accepted the fact that he had to let Gray together with another man. Lyon accepted that he had to see his love lived happily with another person other than him. Lyon accepted, that he had to let go.

Natsu grinned, and it was for the sake of Lyon.

"Well then, we're okay."

"We're okay." Lyon confirmed with a snobbish expression. "Make yourself home, okay? I'm going to dry my laundry."

"Right." Natsu replied before rising from the sofa and walked to Lyon's kitchen. He wanted a drink, or anything to wet his dry throat. It wasn't an easy task to pretend you are carefree while in fact you are a wrecking mass of nerves.

While Lyon, he was standing in front of the drying machine. He sighed, at least it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He just needed to accept it, and lived on. Nothing good would happen if he intervened their (not yet existed) relationship. It never even crossed his mind.

The only sound of the drying machine calmed Lyon a little. That was until Natsu yelled.

"Lyon you stingy! There are dozen cans of Cola here!"

(A week later)

Lyon's expression was solemn. For the last week, every single day Natsu came to him and told him that he was going to confess to Gray 'that' day. But even one week had passed, Natsu didn't even chat to Gray normally. He was way too nervous.

"It's been a week and every day he tells me that he will confess 'today'." Lyon's eyebrow twitched.

"He even stutters when I ask him." Lucy muttered with a serious expression.

"Juvia cannot let Natsu-san making Gray-sama wait for him too long." Juvia grumbled darkly.

"It's really annoying. The suspense." Erza joined with a frown.

"Shall we play matchmakers?" Lisanna suggested.

"U-umh, what are you talking about, guys?" Wendy asked nervously. A lithe hand snatched her away from the dark circle of people. Levy immediately hushed the little girl and dragged her far away from the table. It was serious.

"That's it!" Erza let out a battle cry. "We are going to take a drastic measure! Under the name of love!"

"YOSH!" Lyon, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna chorused.

While other wizards were pretending they didn't hear the whole conversation. But failed miserably since some of them trembled after Erza declared something they didn't really understand but knew that it was something... Let's just say, not too good.

"Gajeel-kun is going to help Juvia and the others." Juvia stated as she stared with gloomy vibe toward Gajeel. The unexpecting dragonslayer sprout his drinking to an unfortunate Max.

"What? Since when do I agree?" Gajeel shouted.

"It's not that bad. Think you can beat that Salamander." Lyon smirked evilly.

"Eh? I thought they are playing matchmakers." Wendy wondered.

"Just stay out of this one, Wendy." Carla sighed. Because she could foresee that this would lead to a really bad situation involving cracking earth and lightning.

(The next day)

The oblivious submissive was doing his groceries when he felt that someone was following him. He occasionally looked back abruptly but he never saw anyone suspicious. It was annoying, but he couldn't confront the person in public since that person didn't make a move yet. Maybe he should lure him/her to a more secluded area.

After some minutes taking turns right and left, Gray reached a rather quiet and a little far from the inhabitant. He deemed it was the right place to confront his stalker. But before he spoke a word, a huge colorful snake twisted around his body, strained him powerfully from making any movement.

"Shit!" Gray cursed. He was soooo going to freeze this obese snakey. But before that happen, a cloth covered his mouth and nose. In his panic he exhaled deeply, and that was how his fate sealed. He fell unconscious after inhaling the anesthetic.

"Okay!" Erza came out from her hiding after Lucy succeed drugging the dark haired boy. Lisanna turned back while Lucy supported Gray's body.

"This better be worth it." Gajeel grumbled to Lyon as he too came out.

"Don't worry. It would be fun." Lyon replied.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is really sorry." Juvia cried comically as she bit her handkerchief.

"No need to despair, Juvia." Erza put a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"E-Erza-san..." Juvia trailed with adoration and sparkling eyes.

"UNDER THE NAME OF LOVE!" Erza roared irrelevantly while fisting her other hand.

Silence fell upon Lyon, Lucy, Lisanna, and Gajeel. "Sometimes she gets excited over the weirdest thing." Gajeel mumbled sweatdropping.

"That Erza for you." Lyon and Lucy stated simultaneously.

(Later that early evening)

"NATSUUUU!" Happy screamed from the balcony of Natsu's bedroom. He searched frantically for Natsu before the pink haired dragonslayer came from his bathroom.

"What happen, Happy?" Natsu asked bewildered as he dried his hair.

"Look at this!" Happy showed him a wrapped box and a letter.

"Eh? Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the balcony."

Natsu took the package and letter. He put the package on a desk and sat on a chair in the front of the desk. He read the letter carefully and his eyes narrowed instantly. Happy had a worried look as he floated behind Natsu's shoulder.

_Natsu Dreyar, Salamander. If you wish your little submissive boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, unharmed, come to the old warehouse in the border of the forest of Magnolia. Make sure you come alone, or say goodbye to your adorable Fullbuster boy._

_We keep an eye close to you, so don't bother deceiving us._

_Sincerely, your Newest Nightmare._

(Flashback with Lucy and the others)

"Wow, that sounds quite convincing." Lucy commented as she read what Gajeel had write.

"Huh, you bet." He smirked.

(Back to Natsu)

"Son of a..." Natsu gritted his teeth in a fury he never felt before.

What kind of people who dare enough to take his Gray and had him hostage to lure him. But Gray was strong enough to defend himself, unless he was tricked. Yes, he would definitely beat the hell out of those people. No one mess with Igneel's pupil!

His darkened eyes turned sharply to the package. He threw the letter aside before snatching the package and ripped it open. Inside was a box, and it smelled strongly of roses. Natsu frowned at this, they sprayed perfume to the box? He opened the box nonetheless and what he found inside churned his stomach. The box was filled with rose petals, and on top of it was Gray's necklace, smeared with blood stain. No, Natsu breathed out.

He took out the necklace high and sniffed at the blood stain. The blood was undoubtfully Grays! Natsu's blood boiled while in the same time managed to frozen over his anxiety for Gray's safety.

(Flashback with Lisanna and the others)

"We need something to convince him that 'we' mean business." Lyon muttered as he took Gray's necklace before giving it to Juvia who had perfume drenched gloves on.

"Like what?" Juvia asked.

"Hair?" Lucy asked.

"No, that kinda creepy." Gajeel said while munching some nails.

"And stalkerish." Juvia added with bad vibe toward Lucy. Lucy sweatdropped, _'I thought she has gotten over with Gray, no need to see me as a rival. And I wasn't even her real rival in love._' Lucy whined in her mind.

"That decides it." Erza suddenly said.

'_Eh? What decides what?' _ That crossed everybody's mind.

"Blood!" Erza summoned a magical sword.

"Hai hai! But if you use that there will be too much blood." Lisanna frantically flailed her arms behind Erza while Lyon went auto pilot standing between Erza and the unconscious Gray, ready to make his Gorilla ice.

"Here, it will be enough." Lucy sighed as she took out a sewing needle from her waist pouch.

(Back to Natsu)

Natsu's grip on the box got tighter each passing second. Happy frowned and whimpered Natsu's name in confusion. Happy hated it when his friend's life in danger.

Natsu inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm his nerve. In this situation he had to think calm and straight.

Happy smiled slightly at seeing Natsu calm. Natsu was more than people thought, Happy could see deeper into Natsu than most of people. Natsu could be calm in this kind of situation and wouldn't rush thi-

"I'M GOING TO BURN THEM INTO CRISPS!" Natsu screamed as he jumped through the balcony onto the ground and started running leaving smoke of dust behind him.

Happy gaped and was petrified on the spot. Every time he thought high about Natsu, the person just crumbled his expectation even before he finish his thought.

"Nooo!" Happy shrieked comically before taking the letter on Natsu's desk. "Fried-saaaaan! Your son is going on rampage!"

(Then)

"He is fast." Lisanna sweatdropped beneath her mask. Everyone of them had mask on with black ninja outfit.

"This is ridiculous." Gajeel mumbled as he rubbed his nose again. The perfume was sure stronger for his oversensitive nose.

"Where is Gray!" Natsu demanded. Fury was visible in his eyes.

Lucy was shivering behind Erza as she took stance. They were glowering to Natsu on the second story of the warehouse. The act was pretty convincing, especially for Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lyon. But Lisanna and Lucy were kind of scared with what the output would be of this event.

"Natsu Dreyar, do you understand under what circumstance you are in right now?" Erza asked with a deep voice. She must be kept training her vocal even after the show they did some months ago on a quest.

"I understand perfectly. If you don't want any trouble, give me Gray back!" Natsu shouted.

"We won't let you have Gray-sama!" Juvia said, and realized her slip of tongue. "We are Gray-sama Fans Club! We won't let someone unworthy like you have him." Juvia came up with the idea fast.

Gajeel and Lyon stared murderously to Juvia. _"You make us sound so gay!"_

Well, see who was talking.

"Fans, huh?" Natsu smiled darkly. "I show you who his number one fan is!" Natsu yelled before jumping with a blazing fist.

"HIIII!" Lucy and Lisanna shrieked. Lisanna quickly activated her magic and her hands transformed into wings. Lucy hugged her waist for dear life as they flew away while the others simply jumped away from the damaged floor.

Erza summoned one magical fire sword and slashed the air with the fire. Natsu easily counterattacked it and lunged for another attack. But before he managed an attack, arrows of metal almost made contact with his face. He landed on the floor which instantly turned to a water prison with a lion ice inside of it with him.

"Lisana-san and Lucy-san, please prepare Gray-sama." Juvia whispered to the two flying wizards.

"Hai!" The two were more than happy to oblige.

Natsu growled lowly to the lion in front of him. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Stop this at once!" Natsu demanded as he delivered a flaming kick to the lion. He easily broke the water prison with his dragon roar.

"He is pissed." Lyon said.

"No kidding." Gajeel smirked.

"Natsu!" Erza called.

Natsu growled as he spun around. His eyes showed madness, but vanished in instant at the sight greeted him. Gray was there, still unconscious. And he was wearing a female kimono! Natsu could just sit there and stare if only the situation wasn't like this. Gray was sitting on a wooden chair and metal strains were around his torso to hold him up.

"Gray!" Natsu jumped up again but a rain of spears stopped him. Some of the spears managed to pin him on the floor by his clothes.

Natsu set himself aflame and the spears vanished away. Natsu stood up all the while glaring to the figures besides Gray. Which actually were Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia.

"What is your relationship with Gray?" Lyon asked as he moved forward.

Natsu was silent after the question. He never thought about that. Ever since their return from Edolas their relationship had changed. There was something different in the air around them. They interacted like usual, but still, even Natsu knew there was something changed between them.

"We are friends." Natsu stuck with that.

"Only friends?" Lyon asked incredulously.

"Bestfriends."

"Only bestfriends?"

"Fine! We are married."

"WHAT?" All of them shouted.

"WHAT ANSWER DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Natsu comically fumed.

"Enough with the chit chat. If you can't prove yourself worth for Gray, we are taking him away." Erza yelled.

"No one takes him from me." Natsu growled out possessively.

(Back to Dreyar House)

"It's not good, Happy." Fried bit his bottom lip in anxiety. The letter, especially with Gray's name in it, without a doubt successfully baiting Natsu out.

"Won't you assist him?" Happy pleaded.

"But they demand Natsu alone." The green haired man glanced to Happy with sad eyes.

"Fried-chaaan! It's good to see you everyday~" Gildarts came to the kitchen without even knocking on the front door. The green haired submissive turned sharply in surprise.

"Don't go startling me like that." Fried huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But really, what with those sad eyes just then?" Gildarts with serious face as he approached Fried.

"What the hell do you think you are doing breaking into my house, old man?" Laxus came from the second floor. "What happen?" Laxus asked as he too approached Fried.

The submissive sighed, he gave Laxus the letter.

(Back to Natsu)

"Natsu." Gray called weakly. His drug induced mind and body still too weak to help Natsu. A strong arm in front of his shoulder, held him fast to someone. A knife was ready centimeters away from his cheek.

"Now now, Salamander. You don't want this adorable face get a scar, right?" Gajeel taunted as he touched Gray's cheek with the blunt side of the knife in his hand.

"Don't you dare touching him!" Natsu yelled as he dodged a stream of boiling water.

"Just prove yourself worth for Gray!" Erza launched an attack.

"I'm going to prove it damn it!" Natsu shouted.

"Pathetic." Lyon said loudly. "How will you prove to us? You even have no gut telling him your feeling!" Lyon kicked Natsu on the side of his head.

Natsu was dragged to the side by Lyon's kick. He eventually lost his footing and fell on the floor. With shaded eyes, Natsu propped himself on his hands. He spitted blood to the side before standing and panting slightly.

"I never good with words." Natsu began seriously as he swept the sweat on his forehead. "But I never need words to tell him." Natsu continued as he raised his head and made eye contact with Gray. Natsu's eyes were soft and full with affection and love.

"Because my feeling already reaches him. He knows I love him." Natsu smiled.

Gray blushed pink as he gaped a little. Seconds passed and Gray didn't realized his eyes gotten misty. Gray smiled softly before nodding to Natsu and blinking his tears away. He was beyond happy now.

Lyon smiled beneath his mask. That was what he need to hear. Lisanna and Lucy were elated to hear that. Gajeel and Erza merely smirked. While Juvia once again in tears, but now it was in happiness for both of Natsu and Gray.

"Good, time to finish it." Gajeel smirked as he threw Gray aside carelessly. He cracked his knuckles, it would be fun.

Gray shocked as he was thrown to the side as he was nothing. His body still a bit sleep from the drugs and he couldn't stop his fall to the wooden floor. His ass was going to hurt.

But before he made contact with the floor, a lightning struck the place and, well, actually zigzagged through the warehouse and transformed into a person who in the present was holding him around his waist.

Gray's eyes went wide. "Laxus-san?"

"Just a bunch of kids and you got so beaten up?" Laxus asked with a condescending tune to Natsu. "Here." Laxus threw Gray to Natsu who expertly caught him and kept him in his embrace.

"Father, actually..."

"You don't need to be here anymore. We do the clean up." Gildarts came from nowhere behind him.

"Go home, your mother serve a special dinner for us." Laxus said as he eyed the nervous wizards.

"We're screwed." Lyon said.

"No, we are going to die here." Lisanna added.

"We will be okay." Erza said, though she was shivering silently.

"Okay my ass!" Gajeel grumbled. A traumatic expression on his face.

"Oh, my beautiful life, sayonara." Lucy cried comically with tears flowed down from her eyes.

Later on, screaming and crying could be heard from the warehouse. Natsu circled his hands around Gray's waist and supported his weight completely as they walked slowly away from the warehouse.

"Natsu, I-"

"Ssh, it's okay. Let's just go home first and you rest."

Gray stared up to see Natsu's face. The moon light illuminated the dragonslayer face, brought Gray a new image of Natsu. Gray never realized that Natsu was this handsome. A blush adorned his cheeks.

"You will rest too." Gray said as he rested his head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu smiled as he saw the blush on Gray's cheek. Pride and affection were swelling in his chest. A scream once again heard but Natsu kept walking. Yet he took a glance back to the almost wrecked warehouse. A smirk on his face.

"_See? __Don't say I didn't warn you, guys."_

Natsu chuckled.

(Then)

"Feeling better?" Fried asked as he put the empty glass on an end table. He helped Gray to lay on the bed again.

"I guess." Gray replied. The herbs did him good. The drug influence vanished noticeably faster after he drunk the concoction.

"You will be okay in no time. This is from Poluchka-san." Fried said with a smile.

"I see." Gray sighed.

"By the way, Natsu." Fried turned to Natsu.

"Hm?"

"Do you have, even a slightless idea, who those people might be?" Fried asked.

Natsu grinned with mischief in his eyes. He walked to the bed where the two submissives were situated (one laying, and one sitting on the edge). A triumphant chuckle left his mouth. Fried raised his eyebrows at Natsu's behavior.

"It's them." Natsu smirked.

"Them?" Gray and Fried inquired.

"Erza and the others." Natsu bursted out laughing.

"Eh?" Fried and Gray went wide eyed. Gray sat up quicker than Fried thought he could. It seemed the drug finally neutralized by the concoction.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed hard.

"So, why did you still go there and acted like you didn't know them?"

Natsu stopped his laugh before smirking in victory. "Two can play this game."

Fried narrowed his eyes to Natsu. "Natsu, you are mean."

"Hey, they did it first." Natsu protested.

"Wait, since when do you know it was them?" Fried asked further.

"Since I opened the package of Gray's necklace." Natsu answered with a grin.

"Ah, right. My necklace."

"It's with me." Natsu stated.

"How?" Fried asked again.

"Well," Natsu plopped down on the bed. Gray and Fried sat beside him. "The fact that the package and letter had no one's smell, just purely perfume, was the key."

"Eh?" Fried tilted his head.

"The person wrote it surely know I'm a dragonslayer, but that knowledge alone couldn't give someone's an impression that dragonslayers have good olfactory sense."

"_He sounds smart."_ Came a dreaded thought from the two submissive males.

"Only people who have seen a dragonslayer in action know that. And even if they know, they wouldn't know to what extend our superb nose. To cover their smell completely off from our nose is almost impossible." Natsu grinned. "Unless,"

"Unless?" Fried and Gray asked.

"Unless they have a dragonslayer to try it out before sending it to me. And you can't just find a dragonslayer easily in this Magnolia since there are just three."

"Gajeel..." Gray trailed as he remembered the familiar feeling when Gajeel threatened him with a knife.

"Wait!" Fried stood up. "So you left the letter to Happy, knowing he would panicked and rush to me showing the letter, and in turn I would let your father see it. You planned it out, right?" Fried hands on his hips.

"Yup, but it turned out I got a bonus since Gildarts is there too." Natsu grinned wide.

"Natsu, you are a meanie." Gray groused but a smile on his lips showed that he didn't mind Natsu's plan even a bit.

"Hehehe." Natsu laughed heartily.

Fried sighed, it was done anyway. Besides it wasn't Natsu who started the mess. The fact that the wizards' plan backfired but succeed in making Natsu confess was kind of funny even for him. So he let it slip. Laxus wouldn't mind it either.

"Okay then, you two be good." Fried said as he walked away. "I will serve the meals, I'll come up to get you two when it ready." Fried said to them before closing the door behind him. He even snatched Happy's tail who was about to enter the room and carried him to the kitchen with him.

"Phew, glad Mom didn't complain." Natsu said as he sat up in front of Gray.

In front of Gray.

Just the two of them.

In a room.

In a same bed.

Sitting so closely.

The facts dawned fast on the two young mages' minds. Both blushes instantly but Natsu kept his grin while Gray stared to anything but Natsu. Natsu found Gray's shyness cute and he leaned closer to Gray's face.

"What are we?" Natsu breath ghosted on Gray's blushing cheek.

"_So close."_ Gray thought but he made no effort distancing himself from Natsu. His heart bit wildly by the closeness of a worthy dominant.

"I have confessed, you nodded in the warehouse. You accepted." Natsu said, touching his forehead to Gray's. Gray's eyes stared deeply to him, feeling a bit lost of what to say. "So, what are we now?"

Gray couldn't say anything. His heart suddenly felt so warm, affection and fluttery love ran through his body making his body felt warm and comfortable. He didn't mind getting this close to Natsu forever. It was as if they belong to be like this from the beginning. He knew he sounded cheesy, and girly. He was a submissive after all. He had to accept, someday he would submit to a dominant partner completely. And the only person in his mind was Natsu.

Gray smiled softly as he took Natsu's hair in his hands. Still touching foreheads, Natsu closed his eyes as Gray caressed his temple with affectionate motions. This was one of the most romantic moments they ever shared. It warmed both souls. The only thing needed was a confirmation from both of them.

"We... We are..." Gray closed his eyes tightly. How could saying some word be this difficult? "Boyfriends?"

"Sounds good to me." Natsu grinned while descended his lips to Gray's.

But before their lips met...

"Chu~" a voice, which was neither of theirs, came from their side.

"Hwaaa!" Gray pushed Natsu away too strongly and had the dragonslayer fell off the bed.

"G-Gray." Natsu cried out.

"I-I'm sorry." Gray crawled to see Natsu sprawled on the floor. He turned his head back to the sneaky person who had ruined their (almost) first kiss.

"Gildarts!"

"Gray-chan, why did you shove Natsu? I want to see you kissing~" Gildarts teased.

Gray blushed furiously red. "Pervert."

"Eh? Gildarts? You are here, that means..." Natsu trailed. "How are the others?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Ah, you know the culprit are 'the others'?" Gildarts asked.

"Well, sort of." Natsu grinned.

"Hehe, don't worry. They are downstairs." Gildarts said as he walked out of the room. "You two head down too. Dinner's ready."

"They are downstairs?" Natsu bugged eyed.

"Yup, having dinner too." Gildartz grinned.

After the extremely powerful wizard left them alone. Natsu began sweating. It wouldn't be too good, considering they knew he knew. They ought know it already, Fried would just spill it to them.

"Let's go." Gray carefully walked to him and pulled him up.

"A-aye." He just remembered there was Erza too.

And yes, the young wizards, with all bandages wrapped their bodies, immediately sent him murderous aura as he stepped into the dining room. Natsu could feel piercing gazes threw his way, they seemed pretty pissed. Fried on the other side of the table smiled happily toward him. It seemed his own mother told them that he knew in the beginning but kept pretending oblivious. But fortunately, Gray, who previously had been drugged, had a guilty effect to them. So Natsu used their guilty into extreme so their thoughts focused solely on what they did to the young submissive. He sighed in relief as their expression changed in warm ones after seeing Gray so happy sitting beside him. Except for Gajeel who in the first place seeking a good fight with Natsu and had no intention to pair him up with Gray whatsoever. Well, he couldn't careless.

**END**

Yup, you see that 'END' right. I'm sorry to end this fic here, but I can't guarantee anything to continue more since university demands more time =='. Really sorry guys, I feel having responsibility to write more if I keep this fic 'in progress'. And it won't do good for both us, author and readers. I will distracted between making fic and thesis, and the outcome won't be optimal. While my awesome readers will feel hanging with this fic. So I end it here.

BUUUUT…

If I have time I will definitely write more chapters in my leisure time. So, technically it just 'finish' in the term of label. It just about the sense of responsibility =='. I feel more free if I label this fic as complete right now, but keep writing more in the future. I will post the chapters as new chapter of this fic if ever I write new ones. To assure you, I already have idea for some omake scenes for post time skip arc and definitely write it sometime.


	20. Xtra: Romeo

Yup! Another oneshot by me, written in my rare free times in this mini thesis making for my undergraduate level =='.

And **Thank you sooo** much for: **AUehara****, UniverseStarGazer, Magic Empress Of Wild , Rewinsan, TinkanaiT32, An-Lupin-Malfoy, Not-Always-Rainbows-And-Butterflys **(I really take good care of your penname since it tends to 'poof' away)**, Sanao Mikaru, Yugato, bee15526, Agafa Shelly, and RedPurpleRose. **Those had reviewed the last chapter in Another World of Fairy Tail fic series (I regard this oneshot as extra, so the official AWOFT has ended).

**Anon replies:**

**UniverseStarGazer**: Really thank you for your review. I'am so glad you like it. And here is one of the oneshots I promised.

**bee15526**: Even though you were confused you still reviewing, I'am so grateful. Thanks for reviewing.

**ROMEO**

Juvia couldn't help it but stared to the boy in front of her who was still blabbering about God knows what to Natsu. She knew the boy was Macao's son, the boy resembled some of his father's features so it was undeniable. But she couldn't help it but thought: If ever Lyon and Gray-sama be together and had a son, Romeo would be a good reference for their son's appearance.

Romeo had Gray's hair and Lyon's eyes.

But apparently he had Natsu's spirit. But of course that was easily put aside, for Juvia.

Gajeel was beside her. Juvia was tempted to give him the load of her mind about Romeo but somehow she felt it inappropriate. Especially if Gajeel bursted it out loud to everyone in the guild. She was itched to tell someone about what she had found.

She looked around and found Gray and Lucy chatted while Lyon drunk something with Elfman beside him. She sighed.

"What with the sigh?" A male voice asked beside her.

Juvia sighed again. "Juvia found something very interesting but can't tell it to anyone. Juvia thinks it's not her place." She said without considering who she was talking to.

"And what'd that be?"

"Juvia thinks Romeo-kun looks like Lyon's and Gray-sama's son if they ever get married." She chirped a bit.

Juvia blinked. She didn't tell that loud to the person beside her, right?

Juvia snapped her head to her side quickly and found Bickslow stared at her with a wide grin which just screamed 'trouble' for her.

No, of all people it was Bickslow!

The man predictably laughed very hard and loud which gained all of the mages' attention. Juvia flailed her arms around desperately in attempt to stop Bickslow.

"Bickslow-san, stop it please." Juvia begged.

"Bu-But you are right!" Bickslow laughed out.

"Eh?"

"What is it you are laughing at?" Evergreen came with Natsu followed her.

"Yes, a man should tell the truth!" Elfman came with Lyon, Lucy, and Gray.

"No, it's nothing." Juvia tried nervously while Bickslow kept laughing.

"So convincing." Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"Noo, it's nothing Gray-sama!" Juvia said with comical tears.

Finally, after having control of his laughter Bickslow spoke up. "It just Romeo, he looks like Gray's and Lyon's son if they had son!" Bickslow announced, loud and clear.

Lyon gaped after hearing that while Gray blushed madly. Lyon could see why Bickslow and possibly Juvia thought that up. But hearing it from someone right on your face was quite startling. Yet he didn't show it and made a nonchalant face when he recovered. An almost invisible blush on his cheeks, the idea was tempting anyway.

While Gray, still blushing red and flailed his arms around and sputtered excuses. He didn't want a certain fire dragonslayer got a weird idea.

"Romeo." Natsu called, voice deep and calm. He gained not only Romeo's attention but also mostly mages presented. Several wizards in his path backed off instantly.

"Ha-hai?" Romeo blinked.

Natsu walked to him before picked the boy up at the back of the collar of his shirt. "Let's dye your hair pink."

"What?!" Romeo squeaked in surprise. "But Natsu-nii, pink is girly!"

"You think I'm girly?" Natsu glared to everyone who had the gut to snicker or giggle.

"No, of course not." Romeo put a thoughtful face.

"Then pink is not girly. Let's go."

Everyone only gaped as the fuming pink haired dragon slayer with an arm-flailed Romeo on his shoulder zoomed out from the guild. They were sympathetic for Romeo with his whining and screaming, but apparently some were excited enough to see Romeo's new appearance.

"This gonna be fuuuuun." Happy exclaimed.

"Oh my." Carla put her paw on her head.

"Juvia! How are you going to fix this?" Gray demanded to the melting water mage.

"Juvia is really really sorry, Gray-sama." And Juvia could only bawl.

While Lyon with a slight blush still imagining... things.

**End**

Iyyup, I had fun writing this. I hope you like it guys, even though it is short and really random =='. **Thanks for reading**. And oh, I have one crazy idea for another oneshot like this. And it involves Sting, khu khu khu. Stay stuned okay? –grins-

Oh, and if you don't mind, review?


	21. Xtra: Romeo (part 2)

Another oneshot from me, inspired by the comments of my dear reviewers from the previous oneshot :D. By the way I am already far too long in front of my computer and my neck got stiff (I even got a huge high fever, dizziness, nauseous, vomiting, and cold sweating for two days because stressing my neck too much). So I am really sorry for not replying your reviews T_T. Once again I rude to you T_T, I really am sorry.

And for Sting, I think I'll make his oneshot after this. Hehee, sorry for you who wait for that oneshot. I just felt writing this more than the Sting one, so rather than complete writer block I thought this is better.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**ROMEO (Part 2)**

Something was wrong here.

That was the only words circled around in Juvia's mind. Yes, it was actually already wrong with her previous thought and Bixlow's outburst about Romeo which had lead the boy to be carried out and would have a hair dye. And she couldn't shake the guilt which was hanging rather heavily in her chest, waiting for the little boy to come back from... his visit to a salon, with Natsu.

Juvia lowered her head, she was focusing her eyes to the glass of water in front of her. Her surroundings filled with excited conversations by her fellow mages of Fairy Tail, they seemed entertained by this turn of event, and couldn't wait more to see Romeo's new appearance.

Yes, something was definitely wrong here.

That thought kept bugging her. Ever since Natsu decided to dye Romeo's hair pink, this nagging feeling appeared out of the blue.

Juvia crossed her arms and a frown visible on her face.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Lisanna, who happened sitting beside her, asked.

"Uh-no, nothing is wrong with Juvia." She replied timidly. The commotion still affected her.

"Really? But that frown over there looks like about to be permanent." Lisanna joked as she pointed to Juvia's forehead.

"Ahahaha, no, Juvia is fine." Juvia laughed half heartedly.

Lisanna just blinked before shrugging and looking elsewhere. Juvia sighed in relief, she wouldn't dare to let her wild thought loose again. She doesn't want a certain dark haired ice mage to be angrier at her even more than he already was.

"We are back!" Natsu announced cheekily, Romeo was behind him with gloomy air around him.

Snickers immediately erupted in the main hall, but Natsu proudly walked inside with Romeo in tow. The boy kept his head hanging low, showing everyone his newly died pink hair. Some of the males clapped for Natsu which replied with a grin by the dragonslayer. Natsu was, to put it simply, ecstatic.

Romeo rushed to the nearest table he could find and slumped his shoulder after sitting properly on the bench. There were Gray and Lucy accompanied the little boy. Lucy tried to lift the mood by saying the color actually matched him and didn't make him less manly than before. Gray encouraged him that the color do nothing to him, he just plainly Romeo so he didn't need to feel down by the change.

The talks about Romeo eventually died down and everything back to normal. The boy finally forgot what he just had endure and being his bright self again.

But not for Juvia, she still wrapped her mind over Romeo's new hair color- no, Romeo's new overall appearance.

She kept staring at Romeo. Romeo's hair now was pink, and it made him look like Natsu. Her eyes trailed down to Romeo's eyes, still slanting, like Lyon's.

The realization dawned on her hard. Her eyes widened instantly. Natsu didn't make Romeo looked like his and Gray's child, he made Romeo looked like his and Lyon's!

Juvia turned away fast with comical widened eyes and tightly sealed lips. She prayed to any divine power up there so no one but her realized it. Wild cold sweat dotted her forehead, this was bad.

Just then her pray seemed rejected by the heaven. Juvia nervously looked at the bar where Bixlow was smirking toward Romeo's direction. No, he would spill out a triggering comment again, he would pour oil into the fire. Bixlow noticed Juvia was watching him and turned to her as if asking her what was wrong. Juvia blinked, then she realized. It was her accidental babble which made him bursting out. So if she kept this thought alone, it would be save. Juvia smiled nervously before swiftly looked away. Bixlow just shrugged it off.

But it seemed unfortunate kept coming to her. There was Laxus in front of Romeo with Natsu beside him looking smug and was showing off his doing. That man, he was observant, and Natsu's father, who was rather childish and like to tease his son, and powerful so he didn't care if Natsu was furious or not, he could flatten him in an instant.

Just please, don't let him notice it. Juvia begged with tightly closed eyes.

"Yes, you did great. Now Romeo looks like yours and Lyon's son." Laxus said nonchalantly before walking away to the bar.

The silence after that suffocated Juvia. She petrified on the spot and hoped that a hole suddenly emerged beneath her and the earth swallowing her. She couldn't bear seeing the sudden raging expression on Natsu's face. And Lyon who was choking on his own spit. Lucy and Lisanna gaped their jaws, and Happy happily giggled. Wendy and Romeo still clueless.

"What was that?!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" Laxus asked nonchalantly. But everyone could see that Laxus was feeling triumphant.

"You said, Romeo looks like mine and- and-..." Natsu couldn't even finish it. The reply he got only a raised eyebrow.

"Gah!" The frustrated Natsu spun around to Lyon. "How can you just sit there?!"

Lyon stared to Natsu, then to Romeo. Well, the boy indeed looked like his and Natsu's. That sounded disturbing. But somehow Lyon found it funny. The funny thing he found was that Natsu's desperate attempt backfired him.

"Well,"

"Just well?!"

"If you don't like it then just dye his hair to the way it was before." Lyon stated.

"Then that would make him looks like yours and Gray's again!" Natsu fumed.

"Well, the feature resembles me with Romeo is the eyes, not the hair. Whatever you do with his hair, he still resembles me." Lyon smirked, "Take jokes like a man, okay?"

Natsu was ready to erupt a stream of curses when Laxus repeated what Lyon said. "Yes, take jokes like a man."

Natsu zipped his lips into a tight line. He glared back and forth between Lyon and Laxus who kept smirking smugly. Oh how he wanted to wipe the smirks with his blazing fists.

An idea crossed his mind. Yes, he would wipe those smirks.

(That night)

"Natsu-nii?" The pink haired little boy wondered at the male in front of him.

Natsu sighed before squatting down in front of Romeo. "Romeo, I'm really sorry for dying your hair pink." Natsu put a guilty expression.

"Umh, it's not a big deal. No one mock me today."

"Yeah, but still." Natsu stood up. "Let's dye your hair again." Natsu invited.

"Really?" Romeo excitedly stared up to him.

"Yes." Natsu grinned.

"Really right? You gonna dye my hair black again?" Romeo jumped around.

This time Natsu only smiled.

(The next day)

"Hey, Lily come on. How long are you gonna hide below this table?" Gajeel peered down to the little cat under the table who was holding his little ears, frightened by the thunder and lightning outside.

"No Gajeel-kun, I won't leave this table." the trembling exceed replied.

"Geez, fine. Stay home." Gajeel gave up before walking away from Lily to the exit door of his house.

The rain was no kidding. As far as he knew it was summer. How come this heavy raining fall abruptly? Previous days the weather was so bright. It felt like Juvia had a mental breakdown.

That was possible actually.

But Juvia never summoned thunder and lightning before. So Gajeel thought it was nature's doing.

When he arrived at the guild building, the normally noisy room of the hall was deadly quiet. The wizards were all sitting on benches and talking with low voices. Gajeel shrugged off his mantel before throwing it haphazardly. His eyes roamed around the room before they fell to a bawling Juvia. So the rain was indeed because of Juvia.

He walked with heavy steps to the water mage. Lily scared to death because of her doing just didn't sit well for Gajeel.

"Oi, Juvia! Stop crying. Do you want to flood this place with your tears?" Gajeel harshly said.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia wailed before hugging the metal dragon slayer and clung to him by his waist. The tears kept falling like a waterfall. "Kill Juvia! Kill Juvia! Gray-sama must be very angry to Juvia now!" She cried even harder.

Gajeel was surprised by the hugging but managed to pried the other's arms around him and lifted her up by the back of her collar, like a mother cat to her kitten.

"Now sit and calm down." Gajeel sat her down in hope of calming her. But it proved useless since Juvia started another episode of bawling.

"What happened? And where are the troublemakers?" Gajeel asked, which met with a blank and teary look from Juvia. "Lyon, Natsu, Gray, and Erza." Gajeel clarified.

Instead of an answer he got a loud desperate cry from Juvia. She said something incoherently until Gajeel flicked her forehead none too gently.

"So-sorry. I-I said Lyon-san and Natsu-san are hiding, but Juvia is sure they are hiding in different places, and with different reasons. Erza-san is hunting down Natsu-san. While G-Gray-sama is looking for Fried-san for his help in protecting Lyon-san."

"What?" Gajeel asked incredulously. Whatever happened, Juvia's explanation didn't make any sense at all to him. He couldn't connect all those facts to form a conclusion of what was really happening.

"Protecting from what? And can you please stop the thunder and lightning?" Gajeel got pissed yet desperate at the same time.

"The lightning and thunder are not Juvia's, they are Laxus-san's doing." Juvia said plainly, looked offended for being accused of something she didn't do.

Gajeel was ready to yelled at Juvia to elaborate her explanation once more, but a little figure not too far away from him caught his eyes. The little boy was munching something. That was normal, but Gajeel kept staring to the boy's yet again new appearance.

"And now why does Romeo have green hair?"

**End**

Thank you sooooo much for reading it. I really appreciate it if you review again :D


End file.
